Transformers Prime la renaissance des cendres
by TAKY-TAZENS
Summary: Après le sacrifice d'Optimus, les Autobots rebâtissent. Qu'en est-il des Decepticons et Pradacons? Du côté de Shockwave... Il continue à créer et tente de produire ce qu'il n'avait jamais réussi: une Femelle Predacons. Par la suite, après sa 1ère réussite, un sentiment et question lui tenaillera le Spark: est-ce possible de tomber amoureux de sa création et d'une autre espèce?
1. Lexique

**Lexique**

Audio/auditif: oreille

Baisé magnétique: courant électrique qui passe d'une barre à une autre, comme dans le film Wall-E.

Barre: front

Beast: animech, Dinobots, predacons et insecticons.

Châssis: poitrine/torse

Chiffre: doigt

Comm-link: message global, que tout les bots peuvent utiliser, mais qui doit être regler et entré les codes de d'autres bots

Cycle/cycle stellaire: jour

Crête optique: sourcil

Daniluk: créatrice/mère

Denta: dent

Events: conduit pour l'air/narine

Niek: nez

Parchock arrière : postérieur/arrière-train

Pede: pied

Opiluk: père/créateur

Optiques/capteurs visuel: yeux

Plaque: joue

Plastron: visage

Processeur: cerveau

Servos: main

Révolution stellaire: une année. Le temps que prend une planète pour faire le tour de l'étoile de son sytème (exemple de système: le système Solaire)

Spark: cœur

 _(Plusieurs mots viennent de **VendettaPrimus** -en passant, merci beaucoup- et certains sont seulement un petit rappel ou utiliser dans les films et quelques-uns sont ceux de ma création )_


	2. Chapitre 1-Nouvelle création: Soundtrack

La première chose que je me souvienne d'avoir vue, c'est le liquide jaune possédant une odeur affreuse. Puis, un optique rouge comme le sang qui m'observe au travers d'une parois vitré.

Je me souviens aussi que j'étais très à l'étroit, jusqu'à ce que cette oeil disparaisse... dans les secondes qui on suivis, la parois à disparu. Comment? Aucune idée. Après la disparition du verre blindé, je me suis écroulée au sol.

J'ai tenté de me mettre sur mes pattes, mais j'en avais pas la force. Lorsqu'une voix grave m'avait dit d'y aller doucement.

Je feulais en soupirant. Je glissait une patte sous moi pour me lever. En très peu de temps je me suis trouver sur mes pedes en quelques mouvements.

Je regardais devant moi et un bot violet me regardait de son unique oeil. C'est lui qui me regardait par la vitre et qui m'avait parlé.

Puis, je me suis transformée en humanoïde. Une fois la transformation terminée, j'ai du prendre un petit temps pour retrouver mon équilibre. «Impressionnant... Un petit manque de stabilité, mais ça va s'arranger. Tu fais tout rapidement. Tu es vraiment impressionnante et ma première réussite de predacons femelles», avait déclaré le bot.

J'ai finalement réussi à trouver comment parler, alors je lui lâche: «Qui suis-je? Où sommes-nous? Qui es-tu?» Il me répond:«Je me nomme Shockwave et tu es dans l'un de mes nombreux laboratoires. Tu es la première Predacons femelle que j'ai créé. Il n'y avait plus de femelle depuis des siècles... car votre race s'est éteinte. Mais qui tu es réellement... Tu devras le déterminer toi même.»

Assez précis et complexe comme explication... Sauf deux choses: où exactement et qui suis-je! Mais, il avait raison, le qui suis-je, je devais le déterminer moi-même.

Je l'avais questionné: «Shocwave... Avez-vous des conseils à me donner? Et pourquoi m'avoir créé? Ai-je une mission à remplir?»

Le robot humanoïde violet m'avait semblé pensif pour par la suite me répondre:«Tu pourrais commencé par te trouver une désignation. Sinon, tu n'as aucune mission, car je crée désormais que pour le plaisir de voir la vie. Si tu veux vraiment des conseils de Predacons, rejoint les autres à ces coordonnées», m'avait-il dit en se mettant à taper quelque chose sur un clavier de sa main unique. Il fini par me poiter un lieu sur une carte de la planète en ajoutant :«Là tu les trouveras, mais fait attention, ils peuvent être agressif.»

Je l'avais regardé intrigué et en pensant "les?". Puis, je me suis mise en route vers "eux".

En ce moment, le sol défile sous moi. Il y a quelques instant j'ai décollé de mon laboratoire de conception. Je n'ai eu aucun problème de vole, pour mon baptême de l'air, je me suis trouvée assez bien. Après tout, je suis faite pour voler.

Le temps passe rapidement, tout comme la distance, d'où que je devais me rendre, est réduite très vite.

Une fois arrivé aux coordonnées que m'avait indiqué Shockwave, je mute en bipède. Je marche en ligne droite sans savoir où aller pour trouver ceux que Shockwave m'envoie voir.

Lorsque je capte une signature énergétique. Je sens deux autres odeurs différentes. C'est en approche et ils sont trois.

Je me tiens sur mes gardes. Lorsque trois êtres à l'allure de bêtes atterrissent sous mes yeux. Elles se mettent à gronder. Le plus grand des trois se prépare à cracher des flammes. Je degluttie en reculant d'un pas.

Je n'ai pas envie de me battre et je veux vivre. «Pitié...» glapis-je en fermant mes optiques. «Predaking... Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, à mon avis», dit un bot qui a pris la place d'un des reptilien cybertronnien. Je sens l'atmosphère vibrer autour de moi. Les autres se déplacent. Puis, un grogmenent, que je déduis, qui provient du grand Predacons et qui est destiné à celui qui a pris ma défense.

J'ouvre mes optiques et vois le plastron de la plus grande des bêtes. Ce Predacons, un des mien, m'observe de près, de trop proche. Je glousse: «S'il vous plait... Ne me tuez pas!» Mon Spark pulse frénétiquement. Je veux vivre! Je ne veux pas me battre, pas contre les miens!

Il mute finalement en bipèdes.«Qui es-tu?» rugis-t-il. Une chance qu'un nom m'ai sauté à l'esprit pendant mon trajet. Je lui répond donc: «Soundtrack... et je suis la dernière création de Shockwave. Il m'a dit que j'aurais l'aide que j'avais besoin ici.»

Le grand predacons s'adoucie et me demande quel genre de création que je suis. Je lui répond que je suis une bête, comme eux. Il fronce les crêtes optiques, douteux. Je décide de lui prouver avant qu'il me le demande... Je me transforme donc.

Il relève la tête avec un sourire et l'efface aussitôt, en gardant toujours la tête haute. Puis, moi, je reprend ma forme humanoïde. Ensuite, il me fait une présentation en pointant les deux autres predacons, à tour de rôle :«Voici Skylynx et Darksteel...» et en se pointant il dit:«et moi je suis Predaking, le roi des Predacons.»

«Alors... Vous voudriez m'aider?» demandais-je. Malgré que j'ai déjà aborder la question subtilement. Le grand robot me répond, surpris : «En quoi? Mais à une condition! Que tu sois une de mes loyal sujet...»

Je secoue la tête n'étant pas sûre d'avoir compris et fronçant mes optiques. Il se répète. «Euh... Quoi? Non! Je n'ai pas à répondre des ordres de personne! Je suis libre!»

Predaking gronde et les autres glousses de craintes. Darksteel me dit que je ne devrais pas tenir tête à Pradaking. «Je ne suis pas venu ici pour être enchaîner par des liens hiérarchique... Et de la lois du plus fort!» argumentais-je.


	3. Chapitre 2- dans la tête de Shocwave

(Narrateur Shockwave, après le départ de Soundtrack)

Elle me semble si différente... Et sa forme de bête est la plus splendide et son caractère semble opposé à celui des trois autres. Aucun manque de respect, aimable, elle ne semble pas agressive...

Son apparence humanoïde est si... Si magnifique! C'est la femme la plus jolie que j'ai vue. Elle est pas de petite taille tel que Arcee, elle est beaucoup plus massive. Tout comme sa grandeur... elle est presque de ma hauteur. Elle a de longues jambes... C'est une bot splendide à regarder!

Je voudrais tant la revoir... mais vue qu'elle a rejoint les autres, j'en doute peu!

L'aire s'échappe de mes évents d'un soupire de découragement. Puis, je recommence à pianoter sur mes claviers. Elle me perturbe le Spark. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je vais avancer dans mes projets.

Regardons l'état d'évolution des sujets... Non! Pas encore! Pourtant c'est la même formule que j'ai utilisé pour l'autre femelle! Non, non, non!

Je me lève et vais voire les spécimens dans les cuves. Leur état est désastreux. Sauf un... qui est en faite un mâle. J'ai dû me trompé à l'une des entrées de donné.

Je met fin aux projets dont le résultat handicapera les futures individus, c'est-à-dire cinq sujets, en excluant le mâle. Je ne comprend pas, sur six... Six erreurs?

Je retourne aux ordinateurs voir les donnés que j'ai entré. Je passe calcule, donné, etc. L'une à la suite de l'autre, sans rien trouver. Le mâle n'est pas prêt à être libéré.

Lorsque je compare mes données avec celles de la Première Predacons, je vois une variante différente que je n'arrive pas à définir. Puis, je comprend finalement ce qu'elle, cette variante: énergeon synthétique. J'ai dû en échapper quelques goûtes lors des remplissages des cuves et que je me prenais une ration d'enegeon au même moment. C'est la seule hypothèse plausible.

Puis, l'image de la Predacons qui prend sa forme humanoïde pour la première fois vient me hanté. Tout comme son regard perdu, innocent, interrogateur... tendre. Elle n'est pas comme les autres. Predaking semblait haïr, le regard d'un prédateur, il semblait avoir une flamme de rage dedepuis le premier jour de sa création; Darksteel et Skylynx, eux, paraissaient rebellé, en colère, malgré un enthousiasme.

Mais cette Predacons... Son comportement est-il dû à la mutation que j'ai tenté de faire combiné à l'énergeon synthétique? Je dois en apprendre plus sur elle.

Je dois la revoir!

Je me transforme donc et me met en route vers le territoire Predacons. La route est longue et parsemé d'obstacle. Dès que j'arrive sur les terres de mes créations, je mute. Je marche lentement. Puis, des traces de griffes sont au sol. Je me penche pour les observés et déterminer si elles sont fraîche ou non. Elles le sont.

Je les suis donc. Lorsque les traces se change pour des empruntes de pedes élancé. Aucun des trois premiers Predacons avaient de petit pedes. Une seule possibilité: la femelle. Je poursuis mon trajet en suivant les traces.

Après plusieurs minutes d'avancée silencieuse, j'entends des grognement, rugissement, du métal qui s'entrechoquent... Puis, un jet de flamme me cuit quasiement sur place. J'ai sauté au sol rapidement et par chance!

Je redresse ma tête afin de voir ce qu'il se passe et je vois Predaking lutter contre la femelle. Les deux autres observent sans s'en mêler.

Que ce passe-t-il?

Je me relève sur mes pedes. Au même moment la femelle attrape Predaking à la gorge et elle relâche sa prise. Elle gronde et semble mécontente. Elle redresssé le niek (nez) vers le ciel en faisant entrer l'air par ses évents. Puis, elle tourne la tête vers moi.

La femelle mute en humanoïde et s'approche. «Vous m'aviez dit qu'ils m'aideraient! Pas qu'ils voudraient me soumettre à leurs règles!» rugit-elle. Je regarde les trois autres, voulant qu'il m'explique, mais ils gardent le silence. Je demande donc à la femelle:«Je suis désolé. J'aurais cru qu'ils t'auraient aidé sans te demander quoique ce soit... Mais tu as fait une belle démonstration de force! Predaking est l'un des meilleurs combattants...» Elle gronde. Je me tait pour ne pas qu'elle se fâche davantage.

«Pardon...» lâchais-je finalement. Elle avance lentement et arrivé à deux pas de moi, elle s'arrête et dit: «On oublie!» Elle se retourne sèchement vers les trois autres en leur demandant de l'informer, comme ce qu'elle avait demandé plus tôt. Elle rajoute qu'elle est désolée d'avoir lutter et qu'elle ne voulait pas se battre, que Predaking ne lui en a pas donner le choix puisqu'il l'a attaqué.

Le Predacons en question gronde et dit qu'il va raconter globalement ce qu'il sait et ce qu'il c'est passé depuis le début de sa création. Il commence le récit en commençant par la traque Autobots sur Terre, en passant par la destruction de "son" armé assassiné par les Autobots, jusqu'à son retour sur Cybertron et la découverte du cimetière Predacons.

Il conclue sur cette phrase:«Les Bots font que du mal! Nous, nous avons été trop naïf de leur faire confiance! Surtout c'est Autobots, même s'ils ont détruit accidentellement MON armé, ça ne change pas qu'il les ont détruit! Comprend-le Soundtrack!»

Alors, elle se nomme Soundtrack. Jolie.

Soundtrack recule d'un pas et gronde. Elle va vouloir me tuer... c'est certain! C'est moi et les autres qui avons manigancé l'instinction de l'armée Predacons. «Ce n'est pas de la faute des Autobots s'ils ont tué l'armée Pradacons... Ils l'ont fait pour leur vie! Quand ont veut vivre, qu'une bête vous traque et que le seul moyen de vivre est la mort de son adversaire... Il faut le faire! Mais ça ne pardonne pas les Decepticons», lâche Soundtrack en me regardant.

Quoi dire? Je ne peux être désolé, car j'étais d'accord. Je ne peux dire que c'est l'influence de groupe, car ce n'est tout de même pas une raison. Mais aujourd'hui je le regrette sincèrement ce que j'ai fait. C'était idiot... Malgré qu'avoir tenu tête à Megatron m'aurait coûté la vie...

«Shockwave, j'ai une question, et soyez honnête», commence la femelle Predacons. Je relève la tête et plonge mon regard dans ses... magnifiques optiques émeraude. «Shockwave, regrettez-vous ce geste?» demande-t-elle finalement lorsqu'elle voit qu'elle a mon attention. «Aujourd'hui, oui» répondais-je.

Elle semble pensive sur ma réponse. Elle analyse. Elle va comprendre qu'autrefois je n'ai pas regretté ce geste. «Alors, si je dis que pour moi c'est sans importance puisque l'événement est passé... Qu'en pensez-vous?» me demande-t-elle. Je lui rétorque qu'elle est compréhensive et je la remercie.

Un sourire apparaît sur ses plaques et elle me dit:«Pas de quoi! Le pardon est difficile, mais permet de passer à autre chose!» Je suis bouché. Autant de sagesse chez un Predacons et aussi jeune en temps de vie? C'est incroyable! Je me demande ce qui l'anime réellement.

«Bon, moi, je vais voler pour être libre comme le vent. Alors à la prochaine cher congénère» dit-elle à l'intention des Predacons. Puis, elle me demande si elle me dépose quelque part. «Voudrais-tu me reconduire dans mes laboratoires?» questionnais-je. Mes laboratoires sont mon chez-moi. Elle me répond qu'il n'y a pas de problème et que j'aurai juste à grimper lorsqu'elle sera transformée.

Elle mute, je grimpe, nous décollons et somme en route vers mes laboratoires. Le territoire Predacons s'éloigne rapidement derrière nous. Lorsque je ne vois plus le territoire et que mon chez-moi est en vue je décide de tester Soundtrack. Ce n'est pas aimable, mais je désire voir son comportement. Je risque ma carrosserie avant et après mon teste.

Je me laisse glisser de son dos et éteint mon optique.

Je chute dans le vide un moment. Puis, je me sens rattrapé par des membres griffus. C'est Soundtrack, sans aucun doute. Elle me dépose au sol et je l'entend marcher de long en large. Je sens son souffle sur mon plastrondu et elle me pousse délicatement de son museau. Des bruits de mutation son audible; elle prend sa forme humanoïde. «Shockwave, est-ce que vous m'entendez? Répondez-moi... Faites un signe... S'il vous plait. Shockwave» lâche Soundtrack paniquée. Elle gronde légèrement dans l'angoisse. Elle recommence à faire ses cents pas.

Je vais cesser tout de suite ce teste. Elle panique. Je vais lui dire la vérité, malgré qu'elle m'arrache mon optique unique.

J'ouvre donc mon optiques et je m'assois. Puis, elle me voit "reprendre conscience". Elle s'approche de moi en courant. «Shockwave que c'est-il passé», me demande-t-elle. «Je... J'ai fait un teste pour voir ta réaction» répondais-je. Elle rugit un "quoi". Elle a un regard assassin. Moi, je baisse le regard. «Je suis désolé. Je voulais absolument tester, puisque tu es différente des autres... Pardon. Je n'aurais pas cru une réaction aussi vive chez un Predacons», expliquais-je.

Elle me dévisage sans rien dire. Parle! Je t'en pris! Dit quelque chose! «Je suis si différente que ça en comparaison aux trois autres?» me demande-t-elle, doucement et intrigué, en s'asseyant. «Oui. Plus que le temps passe, plus je remarque de différence. Juste en ce moment les autres ne prendraient pas le temps de parler. Plus tôt, tu as pris le temps de réfléchir, à questionner et analyser. Mais, tu as tout de même tes instincts de bête. La preuve, tu as combattu Predaking pour ne pas te soumettre à son autorité» expliquais-je à nouveau.

Elle acquiesce silencieusement et se lève en me disant de monter sur son dos lorsqu'elle sera muter en bête. Elle ajoute:«Plus de coup de ce genre ce soir, sinon, je vous laisse chuter!»


	4. Chapitre 3- Chez les Bots

Je m'éloigne un peu de mon but dans ce chapitre, mais j'aime bien avoir une histoire qui n'a pas que de la romance... Alors, je retarde ;) j'aime bien le moment séduction. Ce qui risque d'arriver dans quelques chapitres... Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça s'envoient :p

* * *

(Narrateur Soundtrack)

Je viens de décoller des laboratoires de Shockwave. J'ai détesté son teste qu'il m'a fait plutôt! C'est désagréable! Moi, je me suis inquiétée!

Graaaah!

JPuis, les trois autres débiles... Surtout leur roi débiles qu'est Predaking! Je pose juste des questions puis il veux que je lui obéisse! En plus, il m'a attaqué pour montrer qui est les plus fort et qu'il faut obéir au plus puissant. Je l'ai vaincu par hasard, car il a été decomcentré par l'arrivé de Shockwave.

J'espère qu'il se réveillera ce Predaking! Il ne pourra pas contrôler tout les Predacons! Il va y avoir des clans qui vont se créer pour ne pas être sous le joug de tel ou tel roi.

Un frisson me parcours l'échine. Je laisse échapper un petit feulement.

Je vais arrêter de pensé aux événements négatifs de la journée. Et je vais pensé à mon vole, ce que je ferai demain et trouver un endroit où rechargé, car je suis épuisée. J'aurais dû rester chez Shockwave pour cette nuit!

Je vois des ruines plus loin. Je vais y atterrir et m'y trouver un lieu où recharger en sécurité.

Mes pattes touchent le sol, mes ailes grandes ouverte que je replis aussitôt. Je commence mon avancé. Ce village fait pitié à voir. La guerre ravage tant que ça? C'est triste! Pourquoi ont-ils tuer leur planète? Pourquoi se sont-ils fait du mal? Pourquoi ne pas avoir trouvé un terrain d'entente?

Ils ont sûrement essayé sans y parvenir...

Soudain, j'entends des pas. Je tourne la tête brusquement. Un corps se tient dans l'ombre. La masse est aussi grande que Shockwave et de taille plus petite que Predaking. Je feule doucement, intriguée.

Je m'approche et l'ombre fuit. J'ai envie de la tracker pour découvrir qui c'est, mais je laisse tomber. S'il fuit, c'est par ce qu'il me craint ou quelque chose du genre. Alors, je reprend ma route où que j'avais bifurqué et recommence mon trajet linéaire, tout en balayant l'endroit de mon regard.

Quelques secondes de marchent, et la même silhouette de plutôt apparaît dans l'ombre des ruines. Cette fois, je continue mon chemin sans m'en soucier. Il doit juste être curieux, malgré sa peur.

Comment pourrais-je recharger si on m'observe? et je ne sais pas s'il est dangereux.

Je m'assois en fixant le Bots du regard. Il finit par sortir de l'ombre et venir vers moi. «Tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir croquer personne toi!» dit le Bot. Pour m'amuser et lui faire peur, je me met à gronder. Ce qui le fait sursauter et reculer. Dès la démonstration de son sentiment, je cesse mon grognement et le remplace par des gloussements. «Tu ris de moi?» demande le bot gris. J'hoche la tête. «C'est Shockwave qui t'as créé?» J'hoche à nouveau la tête.

Il connaît Shockwave. Ça veux dire que jeux lui faire confiance?

Je me transforme. «Oh! Une fembot! Eh bien! Shockwave veux permettre aux Predacons de se repeupler!» lâche le Bots. «Pas avec des crétins comme les trois autres!» rétorquais-je bêtement et je demande plus aimablement: «Qui es-tu?» Il me répond qu'il se nomme Megatron.

C'est à mon tour de sursauter. C'est lui qui a causé le fléau... la guerre qui à ravagé Cybertron!

«Je vois que tu as attendu parler de moi. On a dû oublier de te dire qu'il n'y a plus de decepticons», dit-il en me voyant réagir. Je dois lui faire confiance? Oui! En plus, Predaking a dit les mêmes paroles que lui plus tôt.

«Que faites-vous ici Megatron?» demandais-je. Il me ne répond pas à ma question et me pose ma propre question à laquelle je répond: «J'ai besoin de liberté... D'avoir la paix des trois imbéciles!» Il m'observe un moment et dit:«Je veux qu'on me laisse. Je ne veux plus me mêler aux autres... Pas après ce que j'ai fait!»

Je glousse et le questionne s'il désire que je parte. Il me réplique que si je suis de passage, il n'y aura aucun problème.

-Arrête de me vouvoyer! Je ne m'érite aucun respect, Predacons! lâche-t-il en me regardant sévèrement.

-D'accord... Mais je ne tutoie personne que je...

-Ne me vouvoie pas!

Je me tais et regarde mes pedes. Pourquoi il a levé le ton? Je ne fais rien de mal...

J'ai fait quelque chose de mal s'il a lever le ton!

Je me prend le bras, entre ma tête entre les épaules en regardant le sol et je demande pardon. «Pourquoi prend-tu des aires de chien battu?» me questionne-t-il. Je ne répond pas, gardant toujours cette aire dont parle Megatron. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je me sens mal d'avoir fait une bêtise. «C'est mal vouvoyer?» interrogeais-je.

Megatron secoue la tête et dit: «Non, non pas du tout! C'est pour ça ton aire?» Je lève les optiques vers lui. Il continue: «C'est juste moi qui ne veux pas me faire vouvoyer, mais c'est bien de faire ça! C'est un signe de politesse... Tu n'es pas comme les autres Predacons! De un, par la couleur de tes optiques et de second par ton comportement et caractère.»

«Shockwave dit que je suis différente. Il ne sait pas pourquoi... C'est mal la différence?» questionnais-je commençant à croire que ne pas être comme les autres n'est pas bien. Megatron me dit qu'il n'y a aucun mal.

Il doit me trouver étrange!

«Bon, je vous... je te laisse, Megatron. J'ai besoin de recharger», dis-je en m'éloignant de lui. Il m'observe partir. Lorsque je me suis éloignée, je l'entend muter. Je me tourne et vois un véhicule. Alors c'est à ça que ressemble la transformation des Bots!

Puis, Megatron décolle. Moi, je vais recharger dans un bâtiment non loi de moi. Je me transforme et m'enroule sur moi-même pour la recharge.

L'astre me réchauffe le museau... Me réchauffe le corps en entier! Je m'étire de tout mon long et baille en ouvrant très grand la gueule. Puis, je mâche l'air. Je reste allongé un moment pour me lever quelques secondes après. Une journée commence...

J'aperçois une alerte dans mon CPU:«Niveau d'énergeon faible» Va falloir que je trouve. Je sors de mon repère et prend mon envol.

J'arrive dans une cité. Je la survol en cercle sans en faire le tour puisqu'elle est trop grande. Je peux apercevoir que ça grouille de vie. Je m'approche du sol et des édifices. J'entends soudainement crier: «Predacons!» Je regarde celui qui à gueuler ça. Il cour à l'intérieur. Je ne comprend pas sa crainte. Je n'attaque pas... Et je ne suis pas agressive! Ce n'est pas comme s'il était seul comme, hier, Megatron.

Un petit vaisseaux armé apparaît. Il me tire dessus. Ils sont malade ceux à l'intérieur! Je leur ai rien fait! Je venez juste quêter de l'energeon! J'évite toute les balles et me rapproche de plus en plus d'un des aéronefs. J'aterrie finalement sur l'un d'eux. J'entends le Bots à l'intérieur demander où est-ce que je suis. Je me présente à la vitre du conducteur. Lorsqu'il me voit il hoquete de peur. Il détourne le regard pour parler avec l'un des siens à l'intérieur, moi, j'en profite pour partir.

J'arrive au sol, atterrie dans une petite ruelle et me transforme. En espérant que je ne sois pas trop différente avec cette aparence. J'avance vers la rue où tout le monde marche et me mêle alors la masse. N'entend aucun cri de peur, aucun commentaire à mon sujet. Alors, je leur ressemble sous cette forme!

Je vois finalement un endroit où qu'on peut refaire le plein d'energeon. J'y entre. En espérant que le fonctionnement n'est pas compliqué et qu'il ne faut rien troqué pour posséder. J'observe un moment avant de demander de l'énergeon. Des Bots arrivent demandent des rations, repartent, d'autre sirote des énergeon concentré ou de meilleur qualité ou avec d'autre produit à l'intérieur, de jeunes Bots arrivent en courant en demandant un cube d'énergeon et reparte aussitôt.

Alors, aucun soucis à me faire! Je peux demander ce que je veux!

J'arrive et demande au Bots qui sert une ration d'énergeon. Il me demande quel quantité. Je prend le risque de répondre: «Une grande portion... Svp. Et des petits cubes pour entretenir maintenir ma réserve, car je pars en expédition et je ne sais pas trop combien de temps.» Le Bots crie: «Une grande portion et des cube-suppléments pour madamebot!»

Pourquoi tout le monde crie toujours?

Le Bots vert qui vient de crier revient avec ce que j'ai demandé. Je range les cubes dans mon sous-espace et je bois d'un trait la ration d'énergeon. «Eh bien! Ma p'tite dame! Vous étiez sur vos réserves!» lâche le Cybertronnien vert. J'hoche la tête approuvant son commentaire. «Où allez-vous comme ça, avec tant de cube-suppléments?» me demande-t-il.

Vous? Il utilise un signe de politesse avec moi? Je n'ai aucun mérite et je suis jeune en comparaison de ce Bots...

«Je ne sais pas... J'irai au gré le vent» répondais-je. «Au gré le vent... Je connais pas cet endroit» lâche-t-il. Je ne comprend pas cette réplique... Pourtant c'est simple ce que j'ai dit.

Il doit voir l'interrogation sur mon plastron, car il dit: «Je plaisantais... Mais il faudrait que tu te fasse une idée vers où que tu vas pour savoir les endroits où qu'ils fournissent de l'energeon... Mais sinon, c'est une bonne idée de suivre son instinct.»

Je vois entrer un très grand Bots bleu et rouge. Il semble balayer la pièce du regard. Il s'approche du Bots vert en demandant s'il n'aurait pas vue un Predacons dans le coin.

Je déglutis. Je ne bouge pas et ne laisse plus l'air pénètrer mes conduits d'air. «Mademoiselle, tout va bien? C'est la présence du Predacons qui vous fait peur? Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter, nous le retrouveront bientôt! Si vous restez où qu'il y a beaucoup de Bots il ne vous arrivera rien!» me confie le grand Bots bleu. Puis, je me lève pour quitter l'endroit et m'éloigner de ce Bots, mais il me suit à l'extérieur.

«Je me nomme Ultra Magnus. Si vous avez un quelconque problème ou que vous voyez ce Predacons, informez-moi!» dit-il. Je me retourne vers lui en répliquant:«Je n'ai pas besoin de personne pour me protéger! Puis, je n'étais pas venue causé quelconque problème aux Bots, juste voir comment ça se déroulait ici!» Je me transforme sous ses yeux en bête. Il recule apeuré.

Je feule faiblement.

Puis, rapidement, autour de moi, tout de vient la catastrophe: les civils ce mettent à crier, des Bots de sécurité arrive, des soldats aussi et je me retrouve entourée.

Je ferme mes optiques, cherchant une décision à prendre. Me battre ne ferait que monter les tensions. Ne rien faire me tuera. Leur faire peur fera qu'augmenter leur agressivité. Quoi faire?

Je choisis de prendre ma forme humanoïde et de parler avec eux.

«Qu'ai-je fait pour être pourchasser et mériter la mort?» demandais-je. On me vise à l'aide d'arme à feu. Ultra Magnus lève un servos (main). Je remarque que son autre servos est différente. «Vous avez deux mains différente, messieurs?» lâchais-je. Je fais penser à une gamine. Il me regarde sévèrement et dit:«Quitte cette ville et ne revient pas!»

J'ouvre de grand optiques, ne comprenant pas sa décision. J'ouvre la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose et la referme. Je laisse tomber ma tête vers le sol, de sorte que je puisse observer mes pedes.

Un petit bot jaune, qui se tenait avec les soldats, arrive en courant pour parler avec Ultra Magnus. Ils discutent à propos de moi. «C'est bon... C'est bon» lâche Magnus impatient avant de me dire que je peux rester à quelques conditions: que je sois accompagnée partout où que je vais, qu'aucun autre Predacons ne vienne, que je ne me transforme pas en ville en bête et que je me blesse personne.

«Merci!», dis-je, malgré que je pense que c'est dommage qu'ils ne me fassent pas confiance.

Je demande qui s'occupera de moi. Il me montre le petit jaune en m'informant de sa désignation: Bumblebee.

Pourquoi eux ne me font pas confiance, lorsque moi, j'y suis obligée? Après tout, je ne leur ai rien fait!

Je quitte les lieux du regroupement et où que j'aurai pu perdre le Spark. Le petit bot jaune me suit. Il arrive à ma hauteur en courant et me demandant de l'attendre.

«Alors, que fais-tu ici Predacons? Et je ne t'ai jamais vu... Tu as été créée récemment par Shockwave. C'est ça?» me demande le Bots. Je continue mon avancée sans répondre immédiatement. Lorsque je me décide, je lui lâche: «J'ai vue le jour hier, pour vous informer. Je me nomme Soundtrack, pas Predacons.» Je le regarde un instant et lui sourit pour lui montrer que je lui en veux pas et ajoute: «Désolée, je l'ai dit un peu bêtement.» Il me répond: «Non, non. Tu m'étonne pour une Predacons, Soundtrack.» Je lui demande pourquoi. «Je ne sais pas... Tu es différente. Si tu ne l'aurais pas démontrée, lorsque nous t'avons entouré, je ne l'aurais jamais cru, vue ton apparence. Puis, ta façons de te comporter... Tu n'es pas très impulsive, mais plutôt calme et réfléchie», m'explique-t-il.

Pourquoi tous disent que je suis différente? Pourquoi ce n'est pas eux qui sont différent?

Nous poursuivons la route silencieusement. Moi, je choisis par où que nous allons et, lui me suit partout où je vais. C'est énervant!

Lorsque le soir vient. J'ai envie de recharger!

«Alors, Soundtrack, que compte-tu faire pour la nuit?» me demande Bumblebee. Je lui répond que j'en ai aucune idée. Je questionne:«Puisqu'il fait noir, personne me verrait... J'ai besoin de me dégourdir les ailes et après je me trouverais un endroit où dormir. Puis-je me transformer?»

Bumblebee ouvre grand ses optiques. Alors c'est non? Je ne comprend pas cette réaction...

Puis, il me donne finalement une réponse:

-Je ne vois pas de problème... C'est juste Ultra Magnus s'il te voit...

-Merci! Pas de problème avec ça... Je ne dirai même pas que tu m'as dit oui...

-Tu devrais t'inquiéter pour toi... Pas pour moi.

Je ne comprend pas trop le sens de cette phrase... Alors je ne m'en soucis pas, me transforme et prend mon envol.

Je me cherche, pour la nuit, un perchoir en haltitude pour la nuit et loin de toute population. J'aperçois un édifice en construction. Je vais y atterrir.

J'y aperçois une barre de fer qui me permet d'atterrir accrocher avec un espace suffisant pour ne pas me blesser avec les autres objets autour.

Une fois les pedes déposées, je mute en humanoïde. Je m'assois sur cette barre. Je vais y passer la nuit. J'ai les jambes recroquevillées contre moi, les bras qui les maintiens et la tête deposé dessus.


	5. Chapitre 4- Recharge impossible:BULKHEAD

(Narrateur Bulkhead)

Bon! Je vais aller vérifier si ces foutu vehicon ont bien tout rangé le matériel pour la nuit! Si rien de dangereux pourrait tomber et se fracasser sur le casque d'un Bots.

Je vais au "top" de l'édifice non finit de construire. Puis, une fois arrivé, je vois une fembot assise sur un pilier allongé au sol avec la moitié qui dépasse dans le vide. Que fait-elle là? C'est dangereux! Mais si je la surprend, elle pourrait faire un faux mouvement et tomber...

Je lâche doucement: «Mademoiselle...» Elle retourne vivement la tête et me regarde sévèrement. Je poursuis: «MadameBots, c'est très risqué d'être là... Vous risquez de tomber...»

Elle se lève rapidement sans ce soucier du pilié. «Wow, wow, wow», dis-je ayant peur qu'elle tombe, en se levant à cette vitesse, et levant les mains devant moi, paniqué, faisant signe d'y aller en douceur.

Elle me demande ce qu'il ne va pas et qu'est-ce qui est risqué. Je répond qu'elle pourrait tomber. «Pas grave... Puis, c'est le meilleur endroit que j'ai trouvé pour recharger», lache-t-elle. «Euh? Vous devez avoir un quartier ou...» commençais-je pour me faire coupé, par elle:«Je n'ai pas de maison... Mais puisque vous semblez pas vouloir que je reste je vais quitter...»

Elle a compris, enfin!

Puis, je la vois reculer à la place d'avancé et se jeter dans le vide d'une manière gracieuse. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir et je reste figé.

Lorsqu'une ombre passe en remonté rapide. C'est un Predacons. Il atterrie sur le pilier, pour se rejeter dans le vide d'une façon assez semblable à la Bots... malgré qu'il soit sur quatre patte.

Ce pourrait-il que ce soit la fembot?

Hum?

SES YEUX! C'était les même que la fembot! Son mouvement de se lancer dans le vide était presque le même!

Il y a des femmes Predacons maintenant? Et différente que les Predacons? Et qui ressemble autant à une Bots? Puis... aussi jolie? Car les trois autres même lorsqu'ils sont humanoïdes, ils foutent la frousse!

Je secoue la tête pour redescendre sur terre. Je dois terminer les vérifications et aller rejoindre les autres! On était censé ce voir... Surtout que c'est la soirée où qu'on peut communiqué avec Miko, Jack et Raph.

«Me voilà les gars!» criais-je en faisant mon entré dans la salle. «Bon, te voilà enfin Bulk! T'étais où?» rugit Miko l'autre coté de l'écran. Puis, je lache: «Euh... J'ai un un contre temps...»

Les autobots se retournent avec un regard interrogateur, tout comme les enfants qui m'observent d'un œil questionné.

-J'ai fait une rencontre...

-T'as rencontré une femme? hurle Miko sur un ton moqueur.

-Oui... En quelque sorte...

-Parle voyons! se met-elle à rechigner.

-Elle n'était pas très ordinaire...

-C'est ça qu'on dit quand on rencontre sa moitié de Spark, commence Smokescreen.

-Non, c'était pas ça! Elle n'est pas une Bots, malgré qu'elle en ait une apparence assez proche lorsqu'elle se transforme...

-Voyons Bulkhead! T'es timide ou quoi? questionne Miko riant de moi.

-Non, pas du tout!

-Dit-le alors! s'obstine-t-elle.

-C'était une Predacons.

Les autobots me regardent. Puis, Bee lance un regard rapide vers l'entrée. Je lui demande donc ce qu'il se passe, voyant qu'il semble mal à l'aise. Il me questionne: «Hum... Elle était assez grande et massive? Les optiques vert? Une carrosserie orange?» Je lui répond que ouais. Il nous informe: «Ne le dites pas à Magnus, d'accord... J'étais chargé de la surveillé, mais pour la nuit, je me suis dit qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème...» Bee se fait couper la parole par Smokescreen qui demande: «Quoi? Y'avait un Predacons en ville?» et Arcee qui ajoute: «T'as laissé un Pradacons sans surveillance? Dans la ville? Tu ne l'as pas fait quitter?» Bumblebee tente de s'expliqué et raconte les événements: «Cet aprem ce Predacons est apparu au-dessus de la ville, nous avons tenté de l'apréhender... Il a disparue... Est apparue en face de nous, sous sa forme Bots, c'est transformé et retransformé... Elle ne semblait pas méchante et intriguée par la ville, alors j'ai convaincu Ultra Magnus qu'elle reste, ce à quelques condition, dont celle que je la surveille...» Puis, il énumère les règles que la Predacons avait à respecter et raconte le moment où que la nuit est tombé et qu'elle a demandé la permission de se tranformer. Bee conclue:«Voilà, c'est à peu près ça. Soundtrack est vraiment aimable!»

Je fronce les crêtes optiques et Arcee me devance:

-Tu n'as pas pensé deux secondes qu'elle peut être un danger? Tu lui as parlé avec? Elle a un nom?

-Bien-sûr... Comme tout les autres Predacons. Elle a juste une journée de vie. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'est pas dangereuse! À plusieurs reprise elle aurait eu le temps de tuer et elle n'a pas fait. Elle veut juste découvrir!

-BUMbleBEE, lache un bot en arrivant.

Je me tourne, c'est Magnus! Il demande où que la Predacons est. Bee lui répond qu'elle est partie. «Partir où?» continue le sergent. «Partie rechargé» continue Bee. Ultra Magnus quitte la pièce en secouant la tête decouragé.

«Aie! Vous nous avez oublié ou quoi!» s'exclame Miko.


	6. Chapitre 5- Oups!

(Narrateur Soundtrack)

Je me suis perchée sur un autre édifice plus loin pour la nuit. L'astre solaire se lève déjà. Le temps de recharge à été court pour moi. Une chance que la veille je me suis bien chargé.

La rencontre avec ce Bots vert... Vue son regard lorsque j'ai atterrie devant lui en bête, il a pensé à la même chose que les autres:«Elle est différente!»

Pourquoi tout le monde pense ça? Pourquoi? Je suis juste moi! J'agis comme bon me semble! Pourquoi? Personne peu me répondre! Même pas celui qui m'a créé!

Je rugis de tristesse et de rage... Et je m'allonge la tête entre mes pattes. Je soupire.

Puis, au loin, j'entend un son. Je me redresse sur mes pattes et m'élance dans le vide. Je plane... Je me dirige dans la direction du bruit. Aucun civil dans les rue à cette heure. La curiosité m'a emporté. Juste avant d'entré dans la ruelle d'où semblait provenir le son, je mute en humanoïde au cas où que s'a effrayerait la source du bruit.

J'entre à pas feutré dans la ruelle, puis à la suite d'un coin de mur, je vois une petite chose. Un petit Bots. Ce petit bots est rouge et avec un peu bleue. Il est assis et à cesser le son qu'il produisait avec son processeur écho. Il me regarde. Des goutes d'énergeons perles sur ses plaques.

Une petite vois à l'intérieur de moi me souffle qu'il a besoin d'enegeon que ça fait longtemps qu'il n'en a pas eu. Je sors donc un cube de mon sous espace et lui tend. Il n'ose pas le prendre. Je l'encourage à le faire.

Il finit par se lever pour venir me le retirer doucement de mon servos. Il me regarde timidement avant d'en prendre une bouché. Après cette bouché, il l'avale quasiment au complet. Puis, il tend ses servos et ses bras devant lui, tout en refermant et ouvrant ses chiffres. Il en veut d'autre? Il est trop mignon.

Une grosse voix se fait entendre dans mon dos:«Ne lui en donne pas trop, ce n'est pas bon pour un étincelant que ça fait longtemps qui n'a pas eu sa ration! Comme pour les Bots adulte d'ailleurs.» Je me tourne vivement et voit ce Ultra Magnus.

Le petit saute dans mes bras est grelote. Je le serre instinctivement contre moi. «Vous me suiviez?» lui demandais-je. Il se fâche: «Je te cherchais puisque tu as laissé Bumblebee et que tu t'es transformé! Contrairement au notre entente!»

Le petit se serre davantage contre moi lorsque Ultra Magnus lève le ton. Je sens la crainte du jeune dans mon Spark. «Baissez d'une trame le son de votre voix... Le petit vous craint, messieurs» expliquais-je. «Si je vous le remet, vous pourriez lui trouver un lieu sur? Car avec moi, il n'est pas en sécurité... Puisque je suis une bête qui est trop curieuse et qui à besoin d'explorer. Et où est Bumblebee? Je l'ai abandonnée pour la nuit, car lui autant que moi devait recharger.»

Son regard change subitement. Contrarié à surpris. Il ouvre la bouche et aucun mot en sort. «Messieurs?» Toujours rien. Puis, il me dit de le suivre, qu'il me conduit à Bumblebee. Nous marchons. Moi avec... l'étincelant dans les bras.

Nous arrivons devant un bâtiment d'où sort Bumblebee à notre arrivé. Juste en face de nous se tient l'édifice en construction où que j'ai voulu recharger la veille, mais qu'un Bots vert ne voulait pas.

Le Bots bleu et rouge me demande de lui remettre l'étincelant. Ce que je fais aussitôt. J'avance avec Bumblebee à mes côtés, lorsque l'étincelant recommence à gindre. Un pas, deux pas, trois pas, quatre pas... J'en peux plus! Je met les servos sur mes audios et demande qu'on fasse taire le jeune.

Je vais devenir dingue!

Je m'acroupi, les servos encore sur mes audios. Puis les cris cessent. Je me tourne et Ultra Magnus est entré calmement à l'intérieur avec le petit. Le grand bots n'a pas compris que je voulais faire taire le jeune... tant mieux, car je trouvais ça mal de supplier cette chose! Pas de la faute au petit s'il est en manque d'energeon.

Puis, Bumblebee à côté de moi demande:«Ça va?» Je dis:«Je sais pas... Tout à l'heure lorsqu'il pleurait ça me faisais pas flipper. Mais là! Je coyais que j'allais sauter au cou d'Ultra Magnus pour le massacrer. Je ne comprend pas...» Le Bots jaune hausse les épaules, ne sachant pas quoi répondre et me questionne sur ce que j'ai l'intention de faire aujourd'hui.

Je n'en ai aucune idée. Voyant mon aire, il me propose d'aller voir un de ses amis. J'aquiesce. Lorsque j'entends: «Qu'est-ce que vous faites... Bouger plus! Foutu vehicon qui... ATTENTION! Tu vas... Tombé...» Je redresse, en même temps que Bumblebee, la tête et vois un Bots qui tombe.

Je sautille sur place quelques secondes, me demandant si je devrais me transformer et désobéir.

Je mute en Predacons! Je cours en ouvrant mes ailes et prend rapidement mon envol. Je me dirige tout droit sur le vehicon et... l'attrape. Je fais un virage serré pour retourner vers Bumblebee. En atterrissant, et après avoir posé délicatement le vehicon, je me transforme. «Pardon... je ne pouvais pas rester là lorsque je pouvais aider...» gloussais-je.

Puis, je vois le vehicon partir en courant et dans cette même direction il y a le même bots vert, d'hier, qui approche.

«Pourquoi as-tu sauvé ce vehicon?» me demande le vert. «Il ne fallait pas? Vous vouliez qu'il soit demembré?» Le vert ouvre grand la bouche, ne sachant pas quoi répondre et la referme.

D'autre Bots arrivent. Une femme et deux mechs. «Ouais, elle est différente et elle vient de le prouver! Une chance qu'ils ont encore eu un accident c'est vehicon!» lache un des bot qui arrive, de couleur grise.

Je gronde faiblement de tristesse et d'incompréhension.

-Pourquoi tout le monde dis ça?

-Dire quoi? demande le gris.

-Que je suis différente... Je fais juste ce que je crois le mieux...

-Aie, ne t'en fait pas pour ça! C'est très bien d'être différent, commence Bumblebee. Mais toi, tu es différente des Predacons. C'est tout. Tu ressemble à nous, dans ton caractère.

-Je ne suis pas Bots!

Puis, Bulkhead a une idée... Il ne le dit pas, mais je suis certaine que c'est pour changé de sujet. Il me dit si ça me dirait d'un peu l'aider à construire cet édifice. Je lui répond d'accord. Je vais pouvoir voir de ce que je suis capable de transporter en même temps!

Les autres me regardent suivre le vert qui me demande de monter un gros truc un dernier étage. J'évalue.

Gros bidule... Très haut... Le monter en marchant sera long... En volant j'économise beaucoup de temps...

«Puis-je me transformer en Predacons pour monter ce truc?» demandais-je en pointant l'objet, ensuite le haut de l'édifice. «Je répond quoi Bee? Le patron ne veut pas...» commence le vert.

«Écoute tonton Wheeljack, Predacons! Ne te soucis pas du gros colausse bleu et rouge!» me dit le gris. «Bumblebee nous l'a dit Wheeljack, son nom est Soundtrack!» lache la fembot. «Raah! Arcee! Toujours aussi de bonne humeur?» lache le gris. Moi, je réplique: «Elle ne faisant que vous informer, c'est vous qui vous êtes vexé.» Puis, le petit bot bleu et jaune glousse. Lui, c'est quoi son nom? Wheeljack me répond rapidement, sans qu'il le sache: «Toi, Smokescreen, ne te mêle pas de ça!»

«On n'a pas le droit de rire?» questionnais-je à la place de Smokescreen. «J'ai un questions» lache ce dernier... Je redresse ma tête vers lui, portant tout mon attention: «Tu vouvoie toujours tout le monde? Tu sais tu n'es pas obligé! Avec nous tu peux tutoyer! Lorsque tu n'es pas sûre tu demande la permission!» J'hoche la tête assimilant cette information.

«Alors, je fais quoi? Je peux me transformer?» questionnais-je. Bumblebee me répond en partant avec Arcee, Wheeljack et Smokescreen : «Oui, oui, vas-y! Si Ultra Magnus te voie et se fâche tu lui dit que c'est nous qui t'avons dit oui!»

Je commence alors à transporter les matériaux, en forme Predacons, sous la supervision de Bulkhead. Des allez-retour toute la journée. En fin d'après-midi tout le transport est fini. À ma dernière redescende et à la suite de ma mutation, Bulkhead me donne un coup sur l'épaule et me dit que j'ai fait du beau boulot. Je le remercie. «Moi, je te dis au revoir et peut-être à une autrefois. J'ai bien aimé t'aider», dis-je avec l'intention de partir. «Tu nous quitte?» demande-t-il. Je lui répond: «Oui... j'ai besoin de changement et de voir des nouveautés. J'ai envie de parcourir Cybertron en entié. Mais je reviendrai. Promesse de Soundtrack, sinon que ma race s'éteigne!»

Je me prépare à muter quand Bulkhead me dit d'attendre, qu'il va demander aux autres qu'on m'organise une petite soirée avant mon départ. Et il me questionne si j'ai déjà vécu une soirée. «Je n'en ai jamais vécu et je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Après tout, ce n'est que ma deuxième journée de vie», expliquais-je.

Bulkhead me traîne pour que je rejoigne Arcee, il me dit de rester avec elle et il lui glisse un mot qu'il veut m'organiser une soirée avant mon départ et qu'il veut que Arcee m'occupe pendant ce temps. Puis, il part aussitôt. «Alors, tu nous quitte déjà?» me questionne-t-elle. Je lui dis que j'ai besoin de voir le monde et j'ajoute que par contre que je suis ravis de faire leur connaissance.

-Moi, heureuse de voir une Predacons qui sait parler et qui ne veut pas te démembrer.

-Ils sont toujours comme ça les autres?

-Oh, oui!

-Je... Ils ne doivent pas voir ce que je vois! J'y ai réfléchie aujourd'hui: En réalité si on prend le temps de pensé... Nous sommes tous aussi différent, à notre façons et on se ressemble tous. Il suffie de comprendre son prochain. Mais c'est ennuyant quand même de se faire dire qu'on est différente...

Arcee me souri et ajoute:«Il faut apprendre à voir au delà des apparences et et des généralités... Car si on prend l'exemple des Predacons, vous n'avez pas du tout le même caractère! Tu en es la preuve! Notre leader qui est mort voulais qu'on prouve aux futurs générations que la cohabitation de deux races étaient possibles. Tu auras aidé!»

Je penche la tête sur le côté, réfléchissant. «Optimus Prime qui était votre ancien leader?» questionnais-je. Elle me répond que oui et j'ajoute:«Dans ce cas, je ferai tout pour que son souhait devienne réalité!» Arcee hoche la tête.

Quelques temps plus tard les Bots viennent nous chercher. Ils ont réservé plusieurs place dans un bar. Tous on un verre d'énergeon... étrange, dans une main, dont moi qui n'as pris aucune gorgé. Bumblebee insiste à ce que je le fasse. Je sens l'odeur... Puis, je fais sortir d'un coup sèche l'aire de mes évents pour faire sortir l'odeur dégoûtante. Mais elle reste. «Allez, boit! Ne te fit pas à l'odeur!» me lache Wheeljack. Je cale le tout d'un trait. Je lache: «Le goût est vraiment degueulasse!»

Puis, quelques secondes passent avant qu'un malaise vienne me prendre. Je vacille. Bumblebee qui est à côté de moi, voit mon état: «Oh là! T'as juste pris un verre et on as demandé ce qu'il y avait de moins fort... Ça va aller?»Je répond étouffée et étourdie: «Non.» Je me dirige vers l'extérieur. Bumblebee me suit.

Une fois hors du bâtiment, je m'acroupi puis je fais des efforts pour régurgité. Je ne sais même pas si c'est faisable. «Ça va aller?» dit-il inquiet. Puis, j'entend et sens les autres arrivé et qui demande ce qu'il se passe. Le Bots jaune explique. Wheeljack lache: «On devrait peut-être l'emmener voir Ratchet.» Les autres sont d'accord. Smokescreen et Bumblebee me soulève. J'ai un bras sur chacun d'eux. Je n'ai pas la force de marcher... et je vois flou!

Qui est ce Ratchet?

Nous arrivons dans l'infirmerie... du moins c'est ce que m'ont dit les autres. Une voix rauque parle avec Bumblebe, demamdant ce qu'il s'est passé. On lui répond. Puis, il s'approche de moi et me demande mes symptômes.

-Jamais vue ça chez un Bots! dit-il en m'empoignant le bras, faisant des analyses et entrant quelque chose d'aiguillé dans mon bras.

-J'suis pas une Bots...

Il se crispe. Il me demande d'élaborer. «Je suis une Predacons», expliquais-je. «Quoi?! Vous m'expliquerez plus tard tout le monde! Mais là sont état est grave! Il faut trouver un moyen de contacter Shockwave et vite!» s'exclame Ratchet en ajoutant qu'il est le plus qualifié. Pendant ce temps il me fait allongé sur une couchette.

Après plusieurs minutes, les Bots reviennent en disant qu'ils ont réussi à contacter Shockwave. Moi, je me sens de moi en moi bien...

Au moment où Shockwave fait son entré, l'air pénètre difficilement et bruyamment mes conduits d'air. Son arrivé m'a paru une éternité.

«Que c'est-il passé?» lache-t-il. Ratchet explique brièvement ce que je faisait et ce que j'ai pris. Malgré que j'ai de la difficulté à voir... Je vois Shockwave se tourner brusquement vers mes amis en disant: «Vous êtes insouciant! Les Predacons ne peuvent boire et ingurgité de l'energeon ordinaire! Pas des dériver et concentré de... n'importe quoi!» Il a fini sa phrase en levant le bras et son canon en l'air énervé.

Il s'approche de moi. Une fois à côté de moi, qui est allongé, il dépose un servos sur mon casque en me disant qu'il fera son possible. «Ratchet... J'ai besoin de...»

Je n'entend plus rien et ne vois plus rien. Je panique! Je vais pour me lever, mais un servos se dépose doucement sur mon abdomen en dessous de mon châssis. Je lache, en espérant que j'ai encore la possibilité de parler : «Je ne vois et n'étend plus rien!»

Encore un servos sur le dessus de mon casque... il me caresse la tête. Je ferme mes optiques. Il cesse le câlin et quelque chose me pique dans le bras, encore une fois. L'aiguille bouge. Ça fait mal. Pourquoi ils font bouger l'aiguille? Je gronde.

Le servos revient me câliné le dessus du casque. Mon grognement s'atténue, mais la douleur reste. Puis, je sens une chaleur... Quelque chose qui piquote qui entre par où l'aiguille est entré. Puis, une autre aiguille vient se planter en moi... Juste en-dessous du châssis.

Puis, je n'ai plus conscience de ce qu'il arrive.


	7. Chapitre 6- Retour au bercail

(Soundtrack est encore la narratrice)

Je me réveille tranquillement. J'ai l'impression d'avoir rechargé longtemps! Je n'ouvre pas mes optiques.

J'ai la sensation qu'on me caresse la tête, encore. Ce n'est pas qu'une sensation.

Contrairement à ce que je pensait, j'ai de la difficulté à ouvrir mes optiques. Une fois que vois, je distingue Shockwave. C'est lui qui me câline. Je referme quelques secondes mes optiques en lâchant en ronronnement. «Comment te sens-tu?» me demande-t-il. Je lui répond que je vais bien et pourquoi. Il me dit: «Te souvient-tu d'avoir été dans un sale état?...» J'hoche la tête. «Tu as été à deux doigts d'y penser!»

Je referme mes optiques sous les caresses qu'il fait sur mon casque. «Soundtrack, promet moi que tu ne boiras plus aucune autre substance que de la vrai énergeon! Les Predacons ne sont pas fait pour ça! Votre organisme est plus primitif que le notre et sensible», dit-il plus sérieusement que jamais. Il a même arrêté les câlins... Hu! Sa main est déposé sur mon casque. Je veux qu'il continue ce câlin! J'aime les câlins!

Je le regarde droit dans les optiques et j'aquiesce finalement. Puis, il recommence la caresse. Je ferme les optiques et les ouvre subitement... «Pourquoi notre organisme est sensible? Les Predacons ne sont pas supposé d'être robuste?»questionnais-je en repensant à sa phrase.

«Physiquement, si. Mais vos systèmes de consommation d'energeon est conçus... évolué seulement pour brûler de l'énergeon ordinaire», prend le temps de m'expliquer Shockwave.

Je me sens pas bien allongé avec de la compagnie à mes côtés... Je m'assois donc. Shockwave voit que je me redresse, il décide de m'aider. Une fois assise, je choisis de faire une étape de plus: me lever sur mes pedes.

Je perd l'équilibre, étant sûrement encore faible, et tombe contre le châssis de Shockwave. Il m'empêche d'aller rejoindre le sol en me maintiennant, de sa main, dans le dos. Il me lache: «Tu devrais y aller plus doucement... Donne toi un peu de temps pour récupéré, ça fait que quelques heures que ton énergeon est purifié de cette saleté de substance composé!»

Je lève le regard et croise son optique unique...

Ayant repris mon équilibre je me repousse de lui, malgré qu'on y soit confortable... au cas où que ça le mettrait mal à l'aise.

Je vais vers la sortie, sans dire un mot. Le Bot violet me demande où que je vais. Je lui répond que je sors. Je reprend mon trajet vers l'extérieur de la pièce où je me reposais et du bâtiment. Shockwave me suit.

Je me transforme en bête au même moment que je vois un gamin courir vers moi. C'est l'étincelant que j'ai trouvé. Il cesse sa course surpris et s'approche de moi plus lentement, incertain. Je penche ma tête vers lui en feulant en douceur. Il m'agrippe le casque de toute ses forces. Je relève la tête tranquillement pour qu'il lache prise sans se blesser. Ses petits servos glisse le long de ma mâchoire pour finir qu'ils ne tiennent plus rien. Je mute en bipède et me penche aussitôt vers lui en demandant ce qu'il se passe. Il se blottis contre moi. Je lève ma main jusqu'à son dos... une fois au-dessus, j'hésite à la déposer, mais finit par le faire. Je répète ma question, en douceur : «Qu'est-ce qui ce passe?» Il me demande: «Vrai que tu part?»

Il ne veut pas que je parte? Pourtant il ne peut s'être attaché à moi, puisque nous nous sommes vu qu'une fois. Je vois Arcee arriver. Elle s'exclame en voyant le petit: «Te voilà! J'aurai dû me douter que tu la chercherais! Soundtrack... Je te demande pardon pour hier... Nous ne savions pas que tu ne pouvais pas...» Je la coupe en répliquant que je ne savais pas moi-même. «Et désolé pour l'étincelant. Il s'est échappé pendant que je devais le surveillé. Il a l'air de bien tenir à toi. Il ne te lache pas!» réagit Arcee. Je me lève en prenant le jeune dans mes bras et raconte rapidement que je l'ai trouvé et donné deux cubes d'énergeon. «Ultra Magnus m'a raconté... Je change de sujet. Tu vas nous quitter?» J'hoche la tête en lui remettant l'étincelant qui ne comprend pas. Je salue Arcee, m'approche de Shockwave et lui demande s'il veut que le ramène. «Ça va être apprécié, puisque l'autre Predacons est partie rejoindre les autres», répond-il.

Je mute donc. Il grimpe. Je décolle. J'entends le petit fondre en larme. J'ai l'impression que je vais encore devenir dingue! J'accélère considérablement mon vole. Je rugis pour enterrer les pleur et pour me défouler afin de ne pas devenir folle.

Oui, j'ai rugi pour me défoulé! Il faut essayer pour savoir le bien-être que ça peut faire!

Après plusieurs temps de vole nous arrivons chez Shockwave. Je me prépare à repartir lorsque le Bot violet me dit: «Soundtrack, attend! je veux te montrer quelque chose.» Je tourne la tête sur le côté. Il me demande de le suivre en entrant chez lui et, moi, je le suit.

Je tourne la tête subitement en attendant un bruit derrière moi. Je ne vois rien... Il n'y a rien. Je gronde n'aimant pas ça.

Une fois que j'ai rejoint Shockwave, il me montre ses dizaines de cuves pleines de Predacons. Je sens la présence de femelle. Je me transforme. «Que faites-vous?» demandais-je. Il me répond qu'il va permettre aux Predacons de renaître et de pouvoir se recréer aux mêmes. Je secoue la tête et lache: «Il ne faut pas! Je le sais et je fraine mes instincts... Nous, les Predacons, voulons du territoire et les protégeons avec agressivité! On prend trop de place! Si on est en grand nombre trop rapidement, personne ne peut s'adapter et apprendre à vivre ensemble!»

Je me tais. J'avance vers la cuve et y dépose un servos, tout en regardant la créature à l'intérieur. Shockwave me lache qu'il peut annuler les projets. Je tourne vivement ma tête vers lui en déclarant qu'on ne peut pas les tué puisqu'ils sont vivant! «On y sent la vie... Ils sont seulement en stase... Ils attendent que vous les relâchiez... Ne faites juste plus en créez» ajoutais-je. Il approuve le fait qu'ils attendent seulement qu'il les relâche.

Je demande :«C'était juste ça que vous vouliez me montrer?» Il hoche la tête en disant qu'il aurait cru que j'aurais apprécié. «Comment ne pas apprécier? C'est vraiment géniale ce que vous faites! Mais il faut donner le temps au tout le monde... C'est tout», avouais-je.

Je lui tourne le dos et marche vers la sortie. Puis, un servos sur mon épaule. Shockwave me demande de rester. «Pourquoi?» questionnais-je. Il cherche. Il ne sait pas quoi dire. Lorsqu'il dit: «Je voudrais que tu assiste à leur premier pas. Puis, si tu es d'accord, je voudrais te prélever un échantillons de ton énergeon et code.»

Assister à leur premier pas? Certe! «Mais... Ça fais mal le prélèvement?» demandais-je. Il me dit pas plus qu'il m'a implanté dans le bras lors de mon injestion de la substance. Alors, je réplique que j'accepte... Juste une piqûre. Oui, c'est douloureux, mais faut pas se montrer faible, hein!


	8. Chapitre 7- La nouvelle génération

(Shockwave)

Soundtrack se tient à mes côtés pendant que je pianote sur le clavier afin de relâcher les Predacons qui sont prêts à respirer. Les cuves se vident tranquillement, leur hôte prennent consciences en douceur. Une fois le liquide écoulé dans les conduits les tubes, qui retennaient l'acide cyber nucléique, se retirent.

Les bêtes se tiennent droitement. Un des Predacons, le mâle, à les yeux vert comme ceux de Soundtrack. Les autres ont les yeux jaunes, même les femelles...

Ça je ne comprend pas... J'ai utilisé les mêmes données que les Predacons ordinaires pour le mâle aux yeux verts. Je ne comprend pas cette variante! Tout comme les femlles... Je me suis basé sur les données de Soundtrack... Je dois comprendre pourquoi!

Le regard de Soundtrack est émerveillé. Soudainement, une ombre passe dans ses optiques. Elle s'approche de moi et se tient bien droite et la tête haute. Trois Predacons avance vers nous en grondant. Soundtrack les imite, sans prendre sa forme de bête.

Soundtrack semble les défier du regard. L'agressivité est palpable. Les autres créatures ne se préoccupent de rien. «La sortie est par là!» dit sèchement Soundtrack en pointant l'entrée.

Les Predacons se dirigent sans rien dire vers la sortie, sauf les trois qui se tiennent encore devant nous en grondant. J'interroge la Predacons orange qui se tiens dos à moi. J'avance d'un pas en même temps, mais elle se tasse totalement devant moi pour m'empêcher de faire un pas de plus. Je cesse donc tout mouvement, tentant de comprendre la situation.

Les grognements se succède sans cesse... Soundtrack, un des Predacons, un autre, encore Soundtrack, le Predacons qui n'a pas grondé, Soundtrack recommence, le plus petit des trois réplique dans sa langue, etc.

Puis, ils partent en rouspètant. C'est à ce moment que je décide d'interroger la première femelle que j'ai créé:

-Que sait-il passé?

-Ils voulaient vous tuer.. Car vous n'êtes pas un Predacons. J'espère qu'aucun Bots les rencontrera ces trois là! pour leur vie, réplique Soundtrack.

-Comment peuvent-ils vouloir nous tuer? J'ai manipulé leurs gènes pour qu'ils soient comme les autres...

-Les gènes sont sûrement la base pour notre création, mais la conscience, elle, est celle qui nous permet de nous mouvoir et ne peut être créé... Ou je me trompe? questionne la Predacons orangé.

-Oui, tu as raison. Bonne déduction.

-Puis, faites juste prendre mon exemple: je suis différente des autres Predacons. Par contre, je ne comprend pas pourquoi ils voulaient votre mort. Vous n'avez rien fait! Après tout, nous sommes des prédateurs.

J'incline légèrement la tête en portant un servos sur le bas de mes plaques (mentons), pensif. Elle a raison. Je ne peux contrôler le caractère... MAIS je peux l'amoindrir... C'est ce que je ne comprend pas, puisque c'est ça que j'ai fait et toujours fait!

Soundtrack me regarde en penchant la tête sur le côté. Puis, elle me demande: «À quoi pensez-vous?»

Je redresse la tête, le servos légèrement éloigné d'où qu'il était deposé. «Je pensais juste à la raison d'un tel comportement, puisque j'ai toujours fait la même chose», répondis-je. Elle me demande, en redressant la tête, si je pense parfois à autre chose qu'aux recherches et autre trucs du genre. «Je n'ai rien connu d'autre.»

Elle me regarde en fronçant les optiques cette fois. Puis, elle me sourit. Que peut-elle avoir pensé?

Elle est vraiment mignonne.

«Alors, quant est-ce que vos tests commencent?» demande-t-elle en effaçant son sourire. Je rétorque qu'il n'y a rien qui presse. Son sourire réparait sur ses lèvres, mais plus grand. À quoi pense-t-elle?

Son sourire me fait chaviré le Spark!

«Votre Spark pulse plus rapidement, pourquoi?» questionne-t-elle. «Pour rien... Alors, que compte-tu faire pour le moment?» l'interrogais-je pour ne pas avoir à repondre à sa question. Elle répond qu'elle voudrait découvrir les alentours et qu'elle ira plus loin lorsque j'aurai fait mes tests.

C'est égoïste, mais je n'ai pas envie qu'elle s'éloigne! Je vais toujours faire des testes alors, même si j'en ai plus besoin.

«Tu n'auras pas à trouver un lieu où recharger. Tu pourras rester ici», lui dis-je. Elle hoche la tête. Je la laisse pour aller à mes quartiers me charger, car je n'ai pas fermé l'optique depuis les premiers pas de Soundtrack, étant inquiet pour elle, c'est-à-dire quatre jours. J'entends des pas me suivre. Je me retourne donc. Soundtrack me suit.

-Soundtrack, que fais-tu?

-Vous allez où?

-Recharger.

-Oh, pardon. Je vais aller me balader dans ce cas


	9. Chapitre 8- Moments avec Shockwave

(Narrateur: Soundtrack)

Je pars au pas de course à l'extérieur.

Puis, je me transforme en prenant aussitôt mon envol.

Je vole et explore les alentours. Il n'y a rien d'intéressant. Puis, de toute façons je suis en manque d'energeon. Et, ça fait plusieurs heures que Shockwave recharge, il doit être chargé à bloc!

Je retourne chez Shockwave. Je fraine mon vol pour atterrir juste devant l'entré. Je replis mes ailes et entre. Je ne vois pas celui qui m'a créé. Je le cherche et le trouve dans ses quartiers qui recharge encore. Alors, je vais tenter de trouvé le distributeur d'energeon, seule.

Je fouille... puis je fais tombé un truc. Un gros bruit s'ensuit. Je redresse la tête espérant ne pas avoir réveillé Shockwave. Aucun bruit. Ça ne l'a pas réveillé. Parfait!

Je continue mes recherches. Je ne trouve rien, des alertes apparaissent dans mon CPU trouver de l'energeon devient primordial! Pourquoi j'attend toujours d'être à plat et d'avoir finit ma réserve?

Je décide donc d'aller réveiller Shockwave. Je marche silencieusement vers ses quartiers. Je ne me suis pas encore transformé en humanoïde et je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire pour le moment... J'avance près de son lit. J'approche ma tête d'un des servos. Je glisse mon museau sous les chiffres et je soulève sèchement son servos à plusieurs reprisent. Shockwave finit par grogner et allumer son optique. Je ne bouge plus et garde la tête coucher sur le lit et le museau en-dessous de son servos.

Il s'assoit. Moi, je me colle la tête contre lui, le poussant. Il m'éloigne un peu de lui et me caresse la tête. Je ronronne presque inaudiblement. «Que veux-tu Soundtrack?» me demande-t-il. Avec les câlins qu'il me faisait, j'ai oublié mes alertes dans mon CPU. Je me transforme aussitôt. Je me prend le bras en baissant honteusement la tête et demande: «Je n'ai pas trouvé votre distributeur d'energeon... Désolé de vous réveiller.» Il se lève et passe à côté de moi. Il me fait tourner sur moi-même et me pousse légèrement dans le dos pour me faire avancer.

Je sens mes jambes faiblir. Je perd le pede... et m'écroule au sol. Shockwave se penche rapidement et me prend contre lui. «Tu as attendu trop longtemps pour ta ration d'energeon. Tu devrais vérifier tes réserves plus souvent!» me sermonne-t-il. Sur ces mots, il me soulève et me transporte jusqu'à son distributeur d'energeon qui est dans une pièce annexe et que je n'ai pas fouillée. Il me dépose délicatement au sol et, quelques secondes plus tard, il me sert une ration. Il m'aide à approcher le cube de ma bouche, étant grandement affaiblie. Moi, je saisie le cube, déposant mes chiffres sur les siens. J'avale le tout d'un trait. Je laisse tomber mes servos sur mes genouillères. Celui qui m'a fabriqué récupère le contenant d'energeon que je tenais et il m'en rempli à nouveau. Cette fois, je bois le tout plus lentement en fermant les optiques par le bien que m'apporte l'energeon. Je laisse à nouveau tomber mes servos. Et j'ouvre mes optiques. Cela a fait un grand bien!

Des bruits se font entendre dans un autre pièce. Je me redresse le plus rapidement que je peux, manquant encore d'énergie, n'ayant pas tout encore assimilé. Shockwave se déplace calmement vers la source des sons. Je le suis, deux pas en arrière. Puis, maintenant à côté de lui. J'étire le cou pour observer la réaction... Déterminer le sentiment de Shockwave. Rien ne parrait sur ses plaques.

Que peut-il se passe dans son processeur? Quel émotion a-t-il? Sait-il ce qu'est le bruit dans l'autre salle?

Je vais pour lui demander, mais change d'avis. Un autre bruit se fait entendre suivi d'une plainte et d'un blasphème. Je gronde. Un intrus!

Shockwave me dit et fait signe de son servos de me calme. Je lève un optique, intriguée. Puis, un cri de colère se fait entendre. Je me colle contre Shockwave, serrant son bras-canon contre moi, tout en continuant de marcher. Je ne comprend pas mon comportement. Je n'ai pas peur pourtant...

Du coin de l'optique, je vois Shockwave qui me regarde. Il relève la tête sans dire un mot. Je le lache une fois que nous arrivons dans la même pièce où se trouve un mech... Que je qualifierai: efféminé!

Je gronde à la vue de l'intrus. Shockwave me dépose un servos sur mon épaulette et me dit: «Du calme!» et en regardant le bot il lache: «Je croyais que les Predacons t'avais tué, Starscream... Que veux-tu?» Le bot gris sautille d'un pede à l'autre, et ce, nerveusement. Puis, il réussi à dire: «Ça te dirais de réformer les Decepticons? Moi, étant le chef bien-sûr, mais toi comme bras droit!»

Au mot "Decepticons" je lache un grognement. «Qui est cette femelle qui ose me regardé hautainement?» lache Starscream en me voyant l'observé de façons critique. Shockwave répond à ses questions: «Je ne rejoindrai pas les Decepticons... C'est finit. Le seul Bot que je suivrais serait Megatron! Encore là, je ne suis même pas sûr que je le suivrais.» J'avance devant Shockwave en lui demandant si je dois faire quitter Starscream de cette demeure.«Cette femelle est ton chien de poche? Pfff, t'a rien trouvé de mieux? Une femelle! aucune utilité... Sauf...» commence-t-il avant que je l'interrompe en le saisissant par la gorge. Il se met à paniquer et il me griffe au niveau du châssis. Je regarde les égratignures et plonge mon regard dans le siens. Je lui offre mon regard le plus mauvais. Il glousse de peur.

«Shockwave... Cette femelle est cinglée... Dis-lui d'arrêter!» suppli-t-il. Shockwave me demande de le relâcher. J'obéis et retourne à ses côtés. Starscream se met à hurler contre Shockwave et moi. Il cri qu'il doit le rejoindre, absolument! Et, je secoue la tête et je donne un coup d'œil à celui qui m'a créer pour déterminer sa décision. «C'est à cause de cette faible et folle de femelle que...» commence le bot énervant.

Le bot violet s'approche du bot efféminé. Il lui saisie la tête et le lance contre le mur. «Tu laisse Soundtrack tranquille! Ell n'a rien à voir l'a dedans. Mon... amie n'est pas du tout faible et folle! Elle est coriace... Et je t'ai déjà donné ma réponse!» parle Shockwave. Il s'avance vers le Decepticons et le bras par le bras et le traîne. Il me disait de ne pas lui faire mal... Qu'est-ce qui...

Je cours le rejoindre. Il se dirige vers l'entrée et jette le mech à l'extérieur. Le mech crie pendant cette manœuvre. «Ne reviens plus ici!» ordonne Shockwave. L'accès se referme aussitôt et le bot violet se tourne vers moi.

«Pardon pour tout ce remu-méninge. Un ancien coéquipier qui es venu chercher des problèmes» dit-il en passant devant moi.

Il va s'assoir à sa table situé à côté du distributeur d'energeon. Je le suis, mais je reste debout. Il se pousse vers le fond du siège, laissant un espace libre. «Assied-toi», me propose Shockwave.

Je le regarde un instant avant d'accepter son offre. Puis, il me parle des analyses qu'il est prêt à laisser tomber. Il ajoute qu'au départ il voulait tarder les analyses pour que je reste ici. Il es égoïste! Mais Shockwave poursuit en disant qu'il s'aperçoit que ça ne se fait pas et qu'il l'aisse tomber les analyses, car je suis ce que je suis, que ça ne donne rien de comprendre. Égoïste, mais il sait se resonner. J'acquiesce donc à son aveux.

«J'aimerais qu'en même que vous fassiez une analyse ou je ne sais trop quoi pour déterminer mes baisses d'energeon subites ou le fait que je ne vois pas la réserve descendre. Vous dites que je devrais voir la réserve baisser? (Shockwave hoche la tête positivement) Mais moi ça passe de plein à vide.» Il apporte un servos à son plastron, pensif. «Je vais voir ce que je peux trouver et faire. Avant, j'ai moi-même besoin d'une ration d'energeon», dit-il. Je me lève et le devance en allant au distributeur. J'appuie à plusieurs reprise sur un point d'une différente couleur. Rien n'apparaît! Grrraaaah! Puis, un servos pousse un peu mes chiffres en me disant: «Attend, je te montre...» Je retire donc mon servos pour le laisser m'apprendre comment faire. Il appui tout simplement longtemps sur le point de couleur... Il ne fait pas comme moi qui appuyais rapidement à plusieurs reprise, comme si j'étais impatiente... Ok, je l'avoue, j'étais en train de perdre patience.

Après sa ration, les testes. Il en fait plusieurs pour venir à la conclusion que j'ai un bugg informatique sur l'affichage de ma réserve. «Et il y a quelque chose à faire pour réparer ça?» questionnais-je. Il me répond que oui, mais que c'est risqué et douloureux de modifier ce programme. «Risqué? En quoi?» demandais-je. Il me répond que c'est un changement de pièce et de reprogramation; et que c'est celle-ci le danger puisqu'il y a le programme de mémoire juste à côté et le risque d'endommager la mémoire est grand. «Mais, dit toi qu'après avoir pris tes rations, tu as un peu plus de 28heures pour tomber à plat», explique-t-il.

La nuit tombe et nous sommes épuisé de notre journée, car nous avons marché beaucoup... Shockwave voulait me montrer des lieux intéressant. Un des lieu que j'ai grandement apprécié est la grotte où coule une magnifique chute d'huile... Le tout éclairé par un étant de magma. L'huile m'attirait... Mon instinct me poussait à y sauter. Ce que j'avais aussitôt fait. N'émergeant pas immédiatement à la surface, je voyais Shockwave s'affoler. Je pouvais l'observer grâce à la claireté de l'huile et à cause de la réfraction de la lumière et du manque d'éclairage à l'intérieur de l'huile versus la lumière extérieur, il ne pouvait pas m'apercevoir.

Il se penchait et tentait d'observer à l'intérieur du liquide où j'étais plongé. Puis, je suis sorti de sous son niek, je l'ai aggripé et tiré dans l'huile. Je riais... lui non. J'avais baissé mes optiques vers le l'endroit où son situé mes pedes, même si je ne les voyait pas. Lorsque j'entendis quelques gloussement. Je relevas la tête avec un sourire en coin. Ce mouvement fait, Shockwave me demanda de ne plus lui faire de peur, pareil, inutile. J'avais acquiescé.

«C'est réconfortant de l'huile... La sensation entre les pièces est plaisante!» avais-je dit. Il m'approuvait en ajoutant que des bains d'huile est souvent utile pour se décrasser les circuits.

Une idée me passa dans le processeur... Et je l'ai mise en œuvre. J'éclaboussais donc Shockwave en riant comme une gamine. Au début, il ne semblait, encore une fois, de ne pas vouloir rire. Lorsque je capta un gloussement étouffer, presqu'une toux: «Hu-um!» Puis, Shockwave s'approcha de moi. Je recula d'un pas. Soudain, il me pris par les anches et me soulèva. Il me projetta plus loin dans l'huile qui éclaboussa partout. Je repris pedes rapidement recrachant l'huile qui était entré dans ma bouche...

Après l'aventure de cette grotte, nous avons marché le reste de la journée pour atteindre le somment du volcan endormi... C'est la lave de ce volcan qui éclaire la caverne. Et, Je m'étais proposée pour voler jusqu'au sommet et du même fait transporter Shockwave à ce point... Pour sauver du temps. Mais Shockwave avait décliné mon offre en argumentant qu'il n'y avait rien qui presse.

Puis, à la fin de l'après-midi, nous étions arrivé. Une fois au sommet le bot violet sorti des cubes d'energeon. «Prends-en quelques-uns. Ma réserves à moi son à moitié, la tienne doit aussi être à ce niveau», me dit-il. Je m'approcha de lui et pris les cubes en les consommants sur le même rythme que Shockwave. «Pourquoi on est monté ici?» questionnais-je. Il me répond pour que je vois le paysage et que je connaisse les alentours. Il avait eu une bonne idée, car les lieux que je voyais sont des endroits que je n'ai pas encore exploré. Mais, au loin, je pouvais reconnaître le Darkmount. C'est ce que m'avait dit Shockwave en m'informant aussi que c'est cette endroit le centre du territoire Predacons.

En ce moment, je suis aux côtés de Shockwave. Il se prépare à aller charger. Une fois qu'il est dans sa chambre, une petite voix dans mon Spark me pousse à aller le rejoindre. Je l'écoute, mais me transforme en mon mode beast. J'entre dans son quartier et, silencieusement, je vais me coucher à côté de sa couchette.

Un servos passe sur mon crâne et me caresse. Je ronronne en fermant les optiques. Le câlin cesse et, moi, je couche ma tête sur mes pattes en ronronnant. J'aurais aimé avoir plus longtemps de ce câlin, mais il a besoin de recharger, tout comme moi.

Un grand bruit résonne. Je me redresse vivement sur mes pattes. L'adrénaline qui parcours mes circuits. Mon Spark pulse frénétiquement. L'air passe et entre à une vitesse folle par mes évents. Je me tiens la tête bien haute, recherchant la source du son.

Une main se dépose sur ma tête. Je me tourne vivement et vois Shockwave qui est très calme. Je mute. «Le bruit... Vous l'avez attendu?» lâchais-je. Il hoche la tête positivement. «Ce n'est qu'un tonnerre... Le bruit qui suit l'éclaire», me répond-il. Je m'apprête à lui demander ce que sont ces deux choses, lorsque j'ai ma réponse. Je saute me blottir dans les bras de Shockwave en tremblant.

Ce truc: tonnerre, me fait peur!

Il commence à me cajoler la tête. Il part du dessus de mon casque au bas de ma nuque. Ça me calme grandement. Lorsqu'un autre tonnerre gronde. Je me crispe contre son châssis. «L'orage finira dans plusieurs minutes», me dit-il pour me rassurer. Je blottis mon plastron contre son châssis. Je glousse.

«Soundtrack, calme-toi!» réagit Shockwave en m'eloignant de lui. Je fais de grands optiques tristes et apeurées... Ce n'est pas voulu ce regard... Mais c'est plus fort que moi, je veux qu'il comprenne que ça me fait peur!

«Recouche-toi! La nuit n'est pas fini!» conclu-t-il bêtement en se laissant tomber, sur le dos, sur sa couchette. Je reste debout à le regarder. Il ne tient pas à moi?

Peut-être que j'agis en gamine?

Je le laisse tomber au sol, assise les jambes croisées et les bras déposés sur mes membres inférieur. À nouveau le tonnerre rugit. Je laisse échapper un crie étouffé. Je me traine jusqu'à un coin de mur. Je recroqueville mes jambes contre moi et les entoure de mes bras. Je dépose ma tête sur mes avants-bras. Des larmes d'energeon s'échappe de mes optiques sous la peur. Je les laisse couler silencieusement. Je ne réveillerai pas encore une fois Shockwave... Il va encore être fâché!

Sur chacune de mes épaulettes quelque chose s'y dépose. Je relève aussitôt la tête... Ce sont les servos de Shockwave qui s'est levé. «Par...don de vous... Avoir... Reveillé» dis-je entre des sanglots muet. Il secoue la tête de gauche à droite.

Il s'assoit à mes côtés. Je le regarde faire. Puis, il me sert contre lui... Dans ses bras. Je me niche contre lui. Je continue toujours de grelotter de peur. De son servos il me caresse d'un chiffre derrière l'audio.

À chaque coup de tonnerre, je me cramponne contre ses pièces.

...

Je me réveille... Je suis contre Shockwave. Sa tête est déposée sur la mienne. Je n'ai pas entendu l'orage finir... Nous nous sommes endormie comme ça... À moins qu'il est resté pour ne pas me réveiller?

Je colle ma tête contre le mech violet, tout en ronronnant. S'étire, instinctivement, en se réveillant. C'est à ce moment que je m'éloigne de lui, mais en restant assise au sol. Je lui demande pardon d'avoir agit en enfant. «Je n'ai pas été mieux», lâche Shockwave. Il ajoute que ça serait une bonne idée que j'apprenne à ne plus avoir peur des orages. «Je vais essayer», répondis-je.

(Narration Shockwave)

Je n'aurais-je dû agir de la sorte avec elle. Elle n'a pas le même niveau d'expérience de vie. Elle n'a pas connu la guerre... Les coups de tonnerre causé par les bombardements. Elle apprend, comme un étincelant. En plus, elle n'est pas comme les autres Predacons. Pas du tout! J'ai fait un calcul et des configurations différentes des autres... C'est certain... Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de si différent? Je ne le saurai sans doute jamais...

Peu importe. Je dois cesser de vouloir comprendre le comment et le pourquoi Soundtrack est comme ça. Elle est magnifique comme qu'elle est! Elle est parfaite! Même ses défauts! Elle réussira surement à les rectifier.

Soundtrack me sort de mes pensées. Elle se lève rapidement, un grand sourire sur les plaques. Elle prend mon servos entre ses chiffres fins. Elle tente de me traîner et de me faire lever. Qu'elle idée lui a passé par la tête?

La petite Predacons me tire jusqu'à la pièce où qu'il y a le distributeur d'energeon. C'est à ce moment qu'elle lâche mon servos. Elle se dirige vers le distributeur et tente de faire sortir quelques cubes. Finalement, elle réussi à en faire sortir quelques-uns.

Elle a appris. C'est génial.

Puis, Soundtrack m'apporte le cube et retourne s'en chercher un qu'elle cale aussitôt. Elle s'en sert un autre qu'elle apporte à la table pour le boire tranquillement à côté de moi. La crainte de l'orage a dû lui tirer beaucoup d'énergie.

(Narration Soundtrack)

Nous finissons tout juste de prendre notre ration qu'un bruit étrange résonne. Pas le tonnerre... Un genre de "switch" en continu. Je me dirige calmement vers la provenance du son. Shockwave me suit de près. Dans la pièce adjacente, un cercle lumineux, possédant plusieurs couleurs est devant nous. Un vortex ou pont terrestre.

Puis, un second apparaît. Je suis trop près, je me sens attirée par une force magnétique... Shockwave me prend par le bras et m'éloigne. «Au sol!» cri-t-il en me poussant et se jetant lui aussi à terre. Un bras me maintient au sol, m'entourant le tronc.

Le choc arrive... C'est presqu'une explosion. J'échappe petit cri quasiement inaudible.

Shockwave se redresse. Ça veut dire que moi aussi je peux.

Une fumée s'était élevé... Elle retombe tranquillement laissant apparaître une grande silhouette svelte.

Lorsque la poussière de l'explosion est totalement dissipée, un mech noir et violet s'y trouve au centre. «Que sait-il passé? Qui est ce mech?» interrogeais-je à voix haute. «C'est Soundwave... Que c'est-il passé?» demande Shockwave au nouvel arrivant. Ce dernier fait apparaître plusieurs image sur son plastron-écran. Deux vortex cote à cote, puis les deux qui se mélange et "pour" le pictogramme représentant Soudwave disparaît. Puis, le mech nous fait une nouvelle sécance d'image nous montrant rapidement ce qu'il a fait pour réussir à revenir ici. «Alors, tu étais dans la seconde Zone», commente le bot qui m'a créé. L'autre hoche la tête.

Je m'approche de Soundwave, intriguée. Comment il fonctionne? Il n'a pas de plastron ordinaire... Il montre des images... On est apte à faire cela?

J'avance un chiffre près de son plastron-écran et y cogne doucement le bout de mon chiffre. «Soundtrack, arrête!» m'ordonne Shockwave. Je cesse aussitôt en me retournant vers lui, tel une gamine qui vient de se faire prendre à faire une bêtise.

Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris à faire ça? Ce n'est pas correcte... Je réussi finalement à demander pardon au mech svelte qui ne semble pas avoir bronché. Il commence à me foutre la trouille!

«Soundwave au reçus de nombreuse modification afin d'être le meilleur des bots de communication, lorsque nous étions en guerre. Au fait, Soundwave, la guerre n'est plus et Megatron à dissous l'armée Décepticons» le renseigne Shockwave. Le maître des communications semble analyser la situation et il hoche finalement la tête de haut en bas.

«Shockwave, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire aujourd'hui? Avez-vous d'autre endroit à me montrer?» questionnais-je, ne sachant pas quoi faire de ma journée. «Sort s'en moi, j'ai à parler avec Soundwave», répond celui qui m'a créé. «Il est muet?» demandais-je sans penser. Le mech violet me répond que non, que Soundwave parle seulement lorsque c'est nécessaire et qu'encore là.

Je hausse les épaules et me transforme en me dirigeant vers l'extérieur.

Allons faire de la haute voltige dans ce cas!

Je marche vers la sortie. Une fois à l'extérieur, j'ouvre grand mes ailes, l'air s'y engouffre. En quelques battement d'aile j'ai rejoint les cieux.


	10. Chapitre 9- fin ou commencement?

**Chapitre 9**

 **La fin ou un commencement? Pourquoi pas les deux?**

De retour chez Shockwave, la nuit commence à prendre sa place sur le ciel diurne... Soundwave est toujours présent. Je garde la tête basse et passe silencieusement derrière lui qui parle avec Shockwave. Je passe furtivement et rapidement vers une autre pièce où que je me transforme. C'est la salle où qu'il y a le distributeur d'energeon. Je m'en prend une ration au passage. Je la cale, puis me retransforme et vais me coucher dans le quartier de Shockwave.

Je n'ai pas le temps de fermer mes optiques qu'un grondement sourd se fait entendre. Pas un orage qui monte! Je laisse passer, faisant semblant de ne pas avoir entendu. Après plusieurs minutes, la pluie commence à tomber. L'orage est à nos portes! Depuis le premier coup de tonnerre que j'ai entendu, il y en a eu quelques autres, le bruit de plus en plus fort. Un autre tonnerre... Là c'est trop! Je pars rejoindre Shockwave.

Je marche rapidement pour le retrouver. Je me colle contre lui, tremblante, mais il me repousse doucement en me disant: «Pas maintenant...»

Je sais, il y a l'autre... il me fait peur, mais je reste pareil! Tu ne peux pas faire pareillement? Faire une exception? Il me fait moins peur que l'orage...

Je n'ai pas l'audace de lui dire. Mais je le contredit et reviens contre lui. Et, un nouveau tonnerre gronde. Je me met à grelotter dans la crainte en me cramponnant à Shockwave. «Soundtrack... Calme-toi bon sang!» réagit le bot qui m'a créée.

Pourquoi personne m'accepte tel que je suis... Ou change selon avec qui ils sont? Pourquoi tout le monde ne m'apprécie plus après un moment? Aucune espèce me permet de me sentir avec les miens!

Je tourne la tête, en me ressaisissant et m'éloignant du mech, je vois le maître des communications avec des graphiques et calcul sur son écran qui compose son visage. Je suis comme hypnotisée par les couleurs changeantes sur son plastron. C'est intriguant et ça fout la chair de poule en même temps!

-Soundwave parle peut, mais à ça façon de communiquer et de renseigner, lâche Shockwave.

-Pourquoi vous me racontez ça? questionnais-je.

-Il analyse tes sentiments en ce moment... Et les graphiques montre que tu es en colère, que tu as peur...

-Je m'en fous! Je veux juste que cette orage cesse! Ça me fout la chair de poule! Et ça VOUS le savez! m'ecriais-je.

-La colère? s'interroge Shockwave.

-Contre vous! Et tous les autres! Je m'en vais! dis-je.

-Soundtrack... Attend!

Je me transforme et rugis. J'ai besoin d'être seule pour le moment. Malgré l'orage, je sors à l'extérieur et m'envol.

J'ai vraiment besoin d'être seule.

Je me sens pas à ma place nul part! Je me dirige vers la grotte que Shockwave m'a fait découvrir pour y passer la nuit. Je reprend ma forme humanoïde. Je m'assois à l'entrée, mais assez loin pour ne pas avoir de pluie sur moi.

À chaque coup de tonnerre je tressaille. Je m'allonge et me recroqueville. Je me redresse subitement et me lève sur mes pedes. Je décide d'aller vers le fond de la grotte où qu'il y a l'huile.

Le tonnerre s'en trouve que emplifié. Je saute dans l'huile. J'ai besoin de sentir la sensation rassurante de l'autre jour.

Tout le temps que j'ai eu la tête sous l'huile, le son du tonnerre n'était presque plus présent.

Je passe la nuit dans l'huile dans une demi recharge, les audio sous l'huile.

Je sors de l'huile et elle dégouline... Longeant mes courbes, chaque pièces, avec une lenteur sensuel.

À l'entré de la grotte je mute et rejoint les nuages. Je vais en direction de la maison de Shockwave, mais change d'idée... Je vais le laisser s'inquiéter un peu! Sauf s'il ne tient pas à moi, il ne s'en préoccupera pas. Tempis!

Je change aussi te de cap. Je vole en ligne droite sans but précis. Mon ouïe capte soudainement des rugissements de Predacons en colère et un cri de Bot. Je me déplace vers la source sonore. Je tournois dans le ciel tel un vautour. Ultra Magnus est au sol et tente de se défendre. Le temps que j'atterrisse, il se retrouve allongé au sol. Je pose mes pattes au sol, de chaque côté de son corps pour signifier aux trois Predacons agressif qu'ils n'ont pas intérêt en s'en prendre encore à lui. Les trois créatures sont celles qui ont voulu tuer Shockwave.

J'étire mon coup pour observer l'état du mech... Il est hors d'usage... Il ne peut pas continuer au se battre! Il lutte contre la stase. Je mute l'instant d'une seconde pour lui communiquer: «C'est moi et je vais te sortir d'ici!» Ayant repris ma forme de prédateur je grogne aux autres de partir. Ils me répondent que je n'ai pas à leur donner d'ordre.

Ça va mal finir! Ils se rapprochent de moi. Ils m'ordonne de m'éloigner de leur proie. «Non!» grondais-je. Ils me sautent déçus. Je réussis à saisir, le plus petit des trois, au coup, juste en-dessous de son crâne. Je n'hésite pas à serrer ma mâchoire pour lui rompre le cou. Les autres s'enrage et tente de me tuer. Si je ne quitte pas les lieux, je vais me faire tuer... Mais je ne peux pas laisser Ultra Magnus ici.

Je parviens à me soustraire de leur pattes et crocs... Je saisi le mech bleu entre mes griffes pour l'emmener, avec moi, dans les air. Les deux autres me suivent. Puis, arrivé près de la ville de bots les deux créatures battent en retraite. Pourquoi abandonne-t-il? Ils allaient m'avoir!

Je vole en catastrophe entre les édifices. Je ne parviens pas à garder le contrôle. Ultra Magnus est trop lourd pour moi... Du moins, dans l'état que je suis: blessée gravement. Juste devant le centre médical que je me souviens qu'on m'est emmèné, je tombe à bout de force. Je crash et Ultra Magnus glisse d'entre mes pattes et s'écrase, comme moi, lourdement au sol. Je roule sur moi-même et percute le bâtiment.

Je tente de refroidir mes systèmes, sans succès. Je me suis trop surpassé... Autant en vitesse que de rester hors stase.

Les bruits ont dû alerter les bots, car plusieurs arrivent. Je me transforme au même instant. Je réussi à informer les bots, d'une voix plus que faible: «Trois Predacons l'ont attaqué...»

J'ai l'impression que tout les sons s'éloignent de moi... Je vois de moins en moins... Mon souffle se ralentit enfin, mais d'une façon inquiétante... Je ne sens plus mon corps, seulement mon Spark... J'ai l'impression d'être mon Spark et de me détacher de mon corps.


	11. Chapitre 10- Regains de vie

Ce chapitre contient peu d'événement, mais bon, le suspens est fini. La suite tardera, car je manque d'inspiration. Merci de vos reviews ^^

MDP Oublie, j'ai juste une envie: te mettre au defie xD

* * *

(Narration omnisciente)

Les deux assaillants de Soundtrack retournent sur leur territoire. «Où étiez-vous? Ou est le petit FullSpin? Pourquoi vous sentez l'energeon? Pourquoi êtes-vous blessé? Vous vous êtes battu?» rugit Predaking lorsque les deux Predacons agressif dépose une griffe au sol. Le plus grand des deux bêtes mutent et s'incline. Ce dernier dit: «Un intru-Bot sur notre territoire! Nous lui avons donné sa leçon! Il disait qu'il était de passage, mais il se dirigeait tout droit vers, ici, le centre de not'...» Le Predacons vert, celui qui vient de parler, se fait saisir à la gorge par un servos de Predaking. Le grand vert se retrouve suspendu à bout de bras du roi, les pedes gigotant dans le vide. «Était-il armé? Était-il plusieurs?» questionne Predaking, avec un timbre de voix assez colérique. L'autre pris entre les chiffres de son chef donne une réponse négative à chaque interrogation. «Sauf, qu'il a sortie des armes après que nous ayons commencé à lui cracher des flammes et un autre cybertronnien est arrivé pour l'aider» grogne le dernier, avec dégoût.

Le Predacons est projeté par son roi qui lui cri: «On n'attaque pas s'ils ne nous attaque pas! Je vous en avait informé de cette règle! Si MON territoire leur coupe le passage le plus court dans un moment urgent, les Bots ont l'autorisation! Lui as-tu simplement demandé?» En se tenant la gorge, le vert réplique que non et qu'il s'en fout, car les Bots sont des être inférieurs et impuissants, qu'ils ne méritent pas de vivre!

«Tente de changer ta manière d'être... C'est grâce aux Bots que Cybertronnien est revenue à la vie et c'est grâce à ces mêmes Bots que TU vies!» rétorque Predaking.

«C'est aussi grâce à eux que FullSpin est mort!» rugit le Predacons pri entre les griffes de Predaking. Ce dernier montre les dentas, en colère: «Un bot qui tue un Predacons, lorsqu'il est en nombre inférieur, je n'y crois pas!» Predaking lache son inférieur. Il désir en apprendre plus sur ce qu'il s'est passé!

{À Iacon, quelques cycles après les événement avec Soundtrack}

Dans un centre médical de Iacon un bot rapporte au médecin en chef, Ratchet: «L'état d'Ultra Magnus est stable! Mais... Celui de la Predacons ne cesse de changer» Ratchet, qui était concentré à analyser les dossiers de bots, relève la tête en soupirant. «Va t'occuper des autres patients pendant ce temps!» dit le médecin à son subordonné.

Ratchet marche rapidement vers la salle où est intasllée la Predacons. Il se remémore son arrivé catastrophique:

"Des bots c'était mis à crier: «Predacons!» Ensuite un grand bruit d'une masse de métal qui s'ecrase. Ratchet était sortie en courant du centre. En voyant Ultra Magnus et la création de Shockwave, il s'etait posé des question avant de voir qu'ils étaient gravement blessé. La Predacons s'était mise à expliquer brièvement les événement passé. Puis, elle est sombrée dans une stase d'urgence.

Le médecin en chef avaient fait transporté les bots dans la salle d'urgence. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête, qui soigner en premier. Même s'il avait des subordonnés qui en étaient capables de l'aider... Mais pas pour ce genre de blessure, qui sont trop importante."

Arrivé dans la salle, Ratchet fait un scan à la Predacons orange. Tout semble correcte, lorsque, dans son analyse, il trouve deux problèmes qui affaiblit sa patiente: réservoir d'energeon instable et une blessure interne qui n'est pas soigné. «Pourquoi je n'ai pas vue cette blessure plus tôt? Et comment fait-elle pour vivre avec un réservoir qui n'est pas en état de marche?» s'interroge le docteur, à voix haute, et commençant immédiatement les réparation.

{Dans un des laboratoires de Shockwave}

Soundwave ne fait pas un mouvement, sauf bouger sa tête en fonction de Shockwave pour toujours le garder devant ses capteurs visuels. Le spécialiste en communication tente de comprendre le comportement de son "ancien" compagnon d'arme. Le scientifique fait les cents pas, marchant de long en large dans tout son laboratoire. «Où peut-elle bien être? Elle serait supposée être revenue!» ne cesse de répéter le colosse violet.

Lorsqu'il entend une voix sortant de la radio-communication. Soundwave prend les devant, il affiche les coordonnées du bots qui tente de les rejoindre ainsi que l'identité. C'est Ratchet qui fait un appel du centre médical de Iacon.

«Soundwave, ouvre la communication», ordonne le scientifique. Le spécialiste hésite, ne comprenant pas la réaction de l'autre mech. Ce dernier lui rappel qu'il n'y a plus de guerre et que, sinon, Rarchet aurait codé son signal. Soundwave cède et permet à Ratchet d'avoir contacté avec eux.

-Shockwave à l'écoute, dit le mech.

-Ne cherche pas ta dernière création, la Predacons orange. Elle est ici, au centre médical, informe le docteur. Elle a subit de blessures graves.

-Que c'est-il passé? Est-elle en dangé?

-Ne t'en fait pas, elle est hors d'état critique... Elle s'est stabiliser ce matin. Je n'ai eu aucune pause pour t'informer avant. Pardonne-moi. Elle est arrivé, il y a trois cycles. Mais nous sommes pas sûr de ce qui est réellement arrivé. Nous attendons son réveille ou celui d'Ultra Magnus pour connaître les événements.

Pensé de Shockwave: «Trois cycles... Le même temps qu'elle est partie.» Je lui informe que j'arrive dès que j'ai fait quelques trucs. Soundwave et Ratchet mettent fin à la communication au même moment.

{Un cycle et demi plus tard}

[Rêve]

(Narration Soundtrack)

Plus je tente de me rapprocher de Shockwave, plus il s'éloigne. Je cesse de marcher, il se rapproche. Je le fuis, il me suit. Je m'arrête, il s'approche de moi et...

Une grande ombre nous couvre. Nous sommes entouré par des ténébres. Puis, elles prennent Shockwave et l'emporte. Je me retrouve seule dans le noir. Il se met à gronder et à éclairer: une orage sortant des ombres épaisses. Soudain, un rugissement de Predacons. J'entends leurs pas. Je vois la luminosité de leurs optiques. Ils tournent autour de moi, prêt à me bondir dessus, tel des chasseurs qui s'amusent à effrayer leur proie juste avant de la tuer.

Lorsque j'ai l'impression qu'on me tient le servos. Je me retourne et le Predacons vert me saute à la gorge.

[Fin du rêve]

Je me redresse vivement, en panique. On me tient le servos... Je deviens davantage affolée. Ce même servos me lâche la main, pour venir se poser sur une épaule, m'obligeant à me rallongé.

Je suis impuissante et faible...

Cette obligation à rester coucher ne fait que accroître ma frayeur. Lorsqu'un autre servos commence à me câliner le dessus du casque. Un seul Cybertronnien m'a fait ça jusqu'à maintenant: Shockwave. Je m'apaise donc et je prend le temps d'observer le lieu où que je me trouve et le bot qui se tient à mes côtés.

C'est belle et bien celui que je croyais. Et je crois être dans le centre médical... Alors j'y suis parvenu? Et Ultra Magnus?

Je lui souris faiblement en fermant les optiques sous les caresses.

«Où as-tu été mettre ton nez?» lache le mech violet. La question me fait subitement ouvrir les optiques. Je lui répond, d'un murmure: «J'ai sauvé le Spark d'Ultra Magnus!»

Shockwave secoue la tête, une énième fois depuis que je le connais.

Il retire son servos de mon casque pour le dépose sur le mien. Nous ne disons plus un mot. Je m'endors.

Je me réveille en douceur et en m'étirant. Je regarde vers l'entré et vois Ultra Magnus qui se tiens dans le cadrage et qui se dépêche à partir. Je parle fort: «Messieurs?» Il revient sur ses pas. «Vous allez bien?» demandais-je sur un ton de voix normal. Il me dit, sans me répondre à ma question: «Merci pour m'avoir sauvé la vie!» Et il part, d'un pas sèche et rapide, pour vrai cette fois.

J'ai fait quelque chose de mal?


	12. Chapitre 11- Départ

Bon, un bébé chapitre pour introduire de nouveaux événements.

Hum, pour mes fautes, c'est que je ne prend pas la peine de me relire :s et de me corriger. J'aime mieux "pondre" mon histoire que perdre mon temps à la correction, surtout que je ne suis pas payé pour corriger xD Avec plusieurs fic en écriture et les idées qui s'enchaîne toujours, je n'aurais même pas le premier chapitre d'aucune de mes fic de poster, si je me corrigeais.

Alors, je demande pardon pour mes fautes passé et futur.

Bonne lecture...

* * *

(Narration Soundtrack)

Je marche dans les ruelles de la ville en compagnie de Shockwave. Je lui raconte ce qu'il s'est passé et il m'écoute attentivement. Lorsque j'ai fini, il me demande pardon pour avoir été bête avec moi, que s'il n'avait pas agit de la sorte, je ne me serrais jamais trouvé dans cet état. Je secoue vivement la tête et passe devant lui, cramponné sur mes pedes, en déclarant avec une pointe d'agressivité: «Si je n'étais pas partie, Ultra Magnus aurait été tué!»B

Shockwave recule de deux pas comme s'il était pret à fuir.

J'échappe un glapissement en saisissant qu'il a eu peur de moi à cause que j'ai levé le ton. Mes épaules s'affaissent. Je baisse ma tête, regardant le mech violet d'une façon piteuse. Faisant mon chat potté (*Pour ceux qui on regardé les films de Shrek*).

Puis, il recule davantage. Cette air lui fait peur?

Lorsque j'entend des sons de métaux qui griffes le sol et que je sens un vent dans mon cou que je qualifierais davantage de souffle. Je relève la tête. Je vois un Predacons.

Je saute de peur en me transformant et en m'éloignant de lui, me retrouvant devant Shockwave et faisant fasse à l'autre bête.

Je feule en entrouvrant la gueule. Je mors le vide, afin qu'il perçoive mon agressivité, tout en ayant le queue qui balance, de gauche à droite, en vitesse. S'il approche, je lui sectionne la gorge comme j'ai fait à son pair.

L'autre bête mute en bipède. Je siffle comme un serpent.

«Alors, tu sers d'animal de compagnie aux bots? Quel honte! Tu aurais mieux fait d'être morte. Moi et les autres ne te lâcherons pas! Nous te traquons!» s'exclame un de ceux qui m'ont presque pris la vie.

D'autre Predacons arrive et nous encercle. Mon cauchemar!

Je décolle en vitesse en agrippant Shockwave au passage. Je réussi à voler entre les immeubles et à larguer le mech au centre médical. Aucun Predacons s'y arrêtent. Ils me poursuivent tous.

Je parviens à les distancer, puis à les semer après de longues minutes de vol: virage serrée entre les immeubles, éviter leur jet de flamme...

Je me cache dans une petite ruelle, sous ma forme de bête, à bout de souffle. J'hésite à sortir de ma cachette et aller rejoindre Shockwave. Et pourquoi les autres m'en veulent tant pour ce que je fais? Puis, JE NE SUIS PAS UN ANIMAL DE COMPAGNIE! Je reste seulement avec mes amis!

Je prend le risque et sort à découvert, sous ma forme humanoïde. Je cours au centre médical.

J'y entre en catastrophe. Shockwave parle avec le médecin qui m'a soigné et avec le not que j'ai sauvé. Lorsqu'il me voit il se retourne et quand qil réalise que c'est moi, il cours à moi. Épuisée, j'ai les servos sur mes genouillères. Lui, il me passe un servos dans le dos en me demandant si je suis correcte. Je plonge mon regard dans ses optiques en acquiesçant.

Il se relève subitement et retourne vers Ratchet et Ultra Magnus.

Pourquoi il a évité mon regard? Il m'en veut?

Les trois mechs semblent mettre quelque chose au claire. C'est le mech violet qui se retourne: «Soundtrack, tu vas partir quelques temps sur une autre planète, le temps qu'ils se calment.» Je me redresse en tournant la tête sur le côté, n'étant pas sur de comprendre. C'est Ultra !agnus qui prend le relais: «Tu m'accompagneras avec Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead et Rarchet.» Je me retourne vivement vers Shockwave en interrogeant, avec une légère peur: «Et vous, Shockwave?» L'air passe frénétiquement dans mes systèmes de refroidissement.

Le scientifique s'approche de moi et, à un pas, il dépose son servos sur mon épaule. «C'est toi qui es en dangé, pas moi. Je resterai ici pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe», declare-t-il. Non, non, non! Il ne m'a jamais abandonné! Tout mes amis étaient pres de moi sur Cybertron, mais en allant sur l'autre planète, je ne serai plus à deux battements d'aille d'eux!

Des larmes d'énergeon commencent à couler. D'un chiffre, Shockwave je les essuies délicatement. «Ne fait pas ça, veux-tu? Agis en Predacons mature, pas en gamine, Bot. Ce sera qu'un pont spatial qui nous séparera», tente-t-il de me consoler. Je redresse me colle contre lui. Je sens un malaise de sa part. C'est ma faute? Je me décolle donc.

«C'est quoi un pont spatial?» questionnais-je. Shockwave regarde Ultra Magnus qui acquiesce et qui part. Le mech violet et le doc le suivent. Je les suis, sans hésiter pour ne pas me retrouver seule. Mais, ils ne m'ont pas répondu!

Nous arrivons dans un autre lieu. Une drôle de structure en forme de cercle est présente. Puis, la même lueur composée de plusieurs couleur, de lorsque Soundwave est apparue, se manifeste à l'intérieur de la structure.

Je recule, ayant peur de voir surgir le même mech. Rien. C'est aussi à ce moment que Shockwave me dit que c'est ça le pont terrestre. Arcee, Bumblebee et Bulkhead arrivent. Lorsqu'ils me voient, ils me saluent, tout comme moi qui leur renvoie le servos. Ultra Magnus donne l'ordre aux Bots de passer, ce qu'ils font aussitôt. «Soundtrack, tu ne devras pas utiliser ta forme Predacons sur la planète où nous allons et reste discrète», lache Ultra Magnus juste avant de m'ordonner de passer. Shockwave me glisse un mot avant que je parte: «Écoute les règles de ce Bot pour que tous ce passe bien... Mais n'hésite pas à te transformer s'il y a un danger et que tu dois te proteger.»

J'hoche la tête et m'avance vers le vortex.

Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Shockwave! Si un dangé me menace où les menace je désobéirai! Je commence à comprendre cette chose: si ça vaut la peine (sauve une ou des vies) de contredire les ordres, il faut le faire sans hésiter!

(Narration Omnisciente)

{Événement passé chez les Predacons juste avant leur attaque auprès de Soundtrack, version raccourcis}

Le Predacons vert faisait la leçon à tout les Predacons, tentant de les rallier à lui pour soumettre les Bots. Ce qui fonctionne bien, car la majorité se joignent à lui. Sauf, Predaking, Darksteel, Skylinx, le Predacons aux yeux vert et deux autres.


	13. Chapitre 12- Sur Terre

Bon, je vois pourquoi il y a des fautes de frappes: mom foutu correcteur de mer** de mon iPad qui ne corrige jamais les bonnes choses! not = bot

Je me relirai un de ses quatre, pour le moment, je me suis débloquée pour mes idées, alors pour ne pas les perdre, j'écris, et pour les lecteurs je publie le plus vite pour ne pas les faire patiententer. Lorsque t'aime une fic, tu en es impatient... Je le vis x)

Puis, dessiner Soundwave et Soundtrack, ça ne me prendrais pas beaucoup de temps... Sauf, comment poster ça ici ? :P

Et, je ne répondrai jamais à des questions concernant le futur de ma fic ;) Seulement les éclaircissement, je répondrai. Alors, pour les "deux joyeux d'innocence et de pureté" et "le quatuor" je ne répondrai pas :P il faudra lire. Surtout que ce que je pourrais dire aurait la possibilité de devenir le contraire, me connaissant ^-^

* * *

{Sur Terre}

(Narration Soundtrack)

L'endroit est étrange... Nous venons d'arrivé... Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead semblaient pressés d'arriver ici. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi. J'avoue que je ne leur ai pas demandé.

Lorsque je vois trois petite être humanoïde miniature. J'ouvre grand les optiques. C'est quoi?

Un des petits qui à la voix d'une femelle s'écrit: «C'est qui elle? C'est une nouvelle? Depuis quand elle est avec vous? Comment tu t'appelle? Tu connais notre planète? Ah et... Où sont les autres?!»

Elle est étourdissante!

Bulkhead lui répond. Je n'écoute pas, car Ultra Magnus me préviens que ce sont les êtres vivants de cette planète et qu'on les protège... Qu'on ne doit pas les manger.

Quoi? Euh?

«Pourquoi je voudrais les manger? Ce n'est pas comestible des organics! C'est seulement l'energeon que nous pouvons ingérer», lâchais-je. Il se passe un servos au plastron, découragé. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?

Je tourne la tête au nouveau cri de la Terrienne: «Aie, oh! C'est quoi ton nom à toi la orange?» Elle est maintenant grimpé sur une plaque de métal mince... Semblant être conçu pour qu'ils soient à notre hauteur.

-Moi? dis-je en me pointant du chiffre.

-Bah, ouais, t'es la seule qu'on connaît pas.

-Miko! Soit plus aimable! réagit Bulkhead.

-Pourquoi? demande-t-elle.

Bulkhead hésite pour dire je ne sais trop quoi, puis il lache finalement parce que je suis une invité. «Depuis quand on a des invités?» continue-t-elle en recevant un coup de coude de la part du plus grand des trois humains.

«Il faut pardonner Miko, elle n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche», commence le petit homme qui à frappé la petite femelle. «Que veut dire: ne pas avoir sa langue dans sa poche?» questionnais-je. La petite humaine me regarde d'un air "tu veux rire de nous?" et elle commence à s'esclaffer.

Qu'est-ce qui a de drôle?

-Tu n'as pas eu de mise à jour, toi? Bulkhead, il lui manque des boulons à celle-là! Non?

-Miko, arrête tout de suite! C'est désagréable ce que tu fais! ordonne Bulkhead.

-Roh! Allez, dit! Il lui manque des boulons?

Elle rit de moi parce que je ne comprend pas une expression?

«Raaah!» soupirais-je en fermant les optiques. «J'ai dit quelque chose de mal?» réagit Miko. Bumblebee arrive à mes côtés, en me déposant un servos sur l'épaule et me dit de le suivre, qu'il me montre ma chambre. Je laisse échappé un roucoulement, qui roule au fond de mon vocaliseur, de surprise. Pourquoi la situation change aussi vite?

Pendant qu'on marche dans le couloir Bee me dit: «Je suis désolé pour ce que dit Miko, Jack à raison: elle n'a pas la langue dans sa poche. Puis, cette expression veut dire: ne pas savoir tenir sa langue, dire tous ce qui ce passe dans ta tête, mechante ou gentil.»

Je garde, encore, la tête basse. Il me demande ce qu'il ne va pas, si c'est à cause de Miko. «Je ne sais pas... Un peu? J'ai juste envie d'être sur Cybertron à voler... Être avec Shockwave» dis-je. Bumblebee me demande comment est le scientifique avec moi. «Ça depend... Protecteur, aimable, patient, comme qu'il peut ne pas se soucier de toi... Mais, c'est quand il ne réalise pas l'impact de ses gestes et paroles», expliquais-je en me remémorant les moments pendant les orages et les bons moment passé avec lui: le distributeur d'energeon, la source d'huile, l'explosion qu'à causé les deux vortex.

Je rajoute, faiblement à moi même: «Ses câlins...» Bumblebee me jetté un regard, ne comprenant pas et n'étant s'endoute pas certain de ce qu'il a capté.

On arrive finalement devant une chambre. Il m dit que celle-là, c'est la mienne. Il me pointe du chiffre celle des autres, au cas où j'aurais besoin de quoique ce soit et il me dit que la salle du distributeur d'energeon est plus loin, à gauche. «Dans ma chambre, je peux me transformer pour recharger?» osais-je lui demander. Il me répond que je devrai posé cette question à Ultra Magnus, car c'est lui qui décide.

Nous retournons maintenant à la salle principal. Miko cri: «Alors, on va choisir ton modèle de voiture?» Ultra Magnus dit que je n'ai pas le droit de sortir de la base, pour des raisons privés et du même fait je n'aurai pas besoin de mutation. Tous ça dit sur un ton qui ne permet pas de poser des questions, et ce, en appuyant chacun de ses mots.

Les deux autres humains finissent par pouvoir dire un mot... Ils se présentent. Le grand se nomme Jack, le petit se désigne Raphaël, mais tout le monde l'appel Raph. Miko s'approche plus près de moi. Elle grimpe sur le premier barreaux de la minuscule rampe (du moins, pour moi, elle est minuscule) et elle maintient la deuxieme et derniere barre de fer. Elle se penchant légèrement vers l'avant s'étirant le cou... Comme pour me rejoindre... Avec un air de curiosité. Elle fini par demander: «Pourquoi tes yeux sont verts?» Je cligne des optiques. Optiques est égale à yeux sur cette planète. Bon à savoir!

«Je ne sais pas... Et toi, pourquoi tes yeux sont de cette couleur?» questionnais-je pour lui faire comprendre qu'on ne choisis pas.

Je m'éloigne d'eux et vais vers Ultra Magnus qui est légèrement à l'écart pour lui demander si je peux me transformer lorsqu'il est temps pour moi de recharger. Une fois posé, il me rétorque aussitôt un "Non!" catégorique. Le ton qu'il a pris signifiait: impossible de revenir su cette question.

Comment je vais dormir moi? Je ne dors pas sous ma forme humanoïde... Sauf les fois que je suis tombée en stase et une autre fois parce que je me suis mise à recharger d'épuisement. Oulàlà! Je ne pourrai jamais recharger correctement!

Il m'empêche de me transformer et m'oblige de rester entre ses quatre murs! C'est pas plaisant! C'est pas juste les autres partent et viennent comme bon leur semble. Comme là, ils viennent tous juste de partir avec les trois humains. Pffff!

Le temps est long et l'épuisement commence à ce faire sentir. Je vais dans ma chambre au même moment où que j'entends les autres revenir.

Dans la salle qui m'est destiné, je m'assois sur se qui est supposé être ma couchette et décide alors, d'aller dans un coin de la pièce, ne trouvant pas le lit confortable... Comme les bots semblent pourtant énormément apprécier.

Assise dans le coin, les jambes repliés contre mon châssis, je ne fais que penser... Car je n'arriverai jamais à m'endormir, étant loin de tout et n'ayant pas la permission de muter.

Je pense à tout ce qui arrives. J'ai peur, peur pour moi, peur pour Shockwave puisqu'il est sur Cybertron et que les Predacons savent où qu'il vit. Pourquoi tout le monde fait comme si j'étais dangereuse? Pourquoi ils ne me traitent pas comme les leurs? Je ne leur ai jamais fait de mal, pourquoi il me traite de la sorte? Je ne leur ai j'ai demandé quoique ce soit! Sauf, me balader en ville!

Pourquoi on m'a créée, si c'est pour toujours me dire que je fais rien comme il se doit? Pourquoi Shockwave m'a créée différente des autres Predacons? Ça aurait tout changé! Peut-être pas...

Je ne sais plus quoi pensé! Je veux juste être avec Shockwave, couché au pied de sa couchette, sous ma forme de bête! Je veux les câlins de Shockwave.

J'entends les Bots se souhaiter "bonne nuit" ou "bonne recharge". Je reste encore planté dans mon coin à me passé d'autre illusion, idée, souhait, questionnement (tout ce que vous voulez!) dans mon processeur.

Je reviens à une pensé: Je veux être avec Shockwave! Je veux avoir ses câlins! Je veux me blottir contre lui! Je veux lui parler!

Mes optiques sont humides depuis un bon moment, déjà. Je renifle et me passe un servos sur une plaque, essuyant une larme qui s'est échappée. Je me secoue, me disant que Shockwave ne veut pas que j'agisse en gamine... Mais c'est ce que je suis! C'est vrai! J'ai seulement que quelques jours de vie!

Une idée me passe dans le processeur: la machine que Ultra Magnus pianote toujours dessus et qu'il communique avec tout les autres! Je peux parler avec Shockwave là-dessus!

Je me lève rapidement et me dirige aussitôt vers la salle principal. Avant, j'etire le cou dans chaque chambre pour voir s'ils dorment ou non. Au cas où que j'aurais besoin d'un coup de servos. Ils rechargent tous!

Je vais donc à la salle. Arrivé devant les écrans, j'observe tout. Les graphiques, les... claviers?, et les autres "gu-gus". Je tente de comprendre le tout. J'avance un chiffre, mais le retire.

Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Je ne sais même pas comment ça fonctionne... Je vais tout leur briser. Mais...

Je me laisse tomber à genou au sol, en larme. Pourquoi rien ne va comme je le voudrais? Pourquoi? Je veux juste parler avec Shockwave! Je demande juste ça! En plus, que je ne dormirai pas! En plus, que je ne peux pas aller voler pour me changer les idées! En plus, de ne pas pouvoir aller marcher à l'extérieur!

Sniff!

La vie est injuste!

Je m'adosse...

(Narration omnisciente)

{le landemain}

Les bots arrivent tours à tours dans la salle principal. Ils s'étirent, font craquer leur engrenage et autres pièces.

Le premier à s'être lever est l'éclaireur jaune. À chacun des nouveaux venu, il faisait signe de garder la voix basse en pointant sous les appareils. «Elle est mignonne à regarder dormir à un endroit absurbe... Mais quelqu'un sait pourquoi elle dort là?» questionne Bulkhead. Arcee et Bumblebee hausse les épaules. Le silence est, jusqu'à ce que Ultra Magnus arrive en demandant d'une voix forte ce qu'il ce passe.

Soundtrack, qui s'est endormie en-dessous des appareils, sursaute. Elle se retrouve à quatre pattes à deux chiffres de muter. Reprenant ses esprits à temps et se levant sur ses pedes aussitôt, honteuse de s'être endormie là.

Contre ses attentes, personne ne critique.

(Narration Soundtrack)

Plus tard dans la journée, Ultra Magnus est toujours à l'écran. Je me tiens juste à ses côtés, voulant comprendre le fonctionnement. Je finit par le demander.

«Quoi tu connais pas ça aussi?» lache Miko. Elle est une petite moqueuse, elle!

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend, mais mes pedes se déplacent automatiquement vers elle. La regardant dans ses yeux, je dis: «Ce n'est pas de ma faute si on ne m'a jamais rien montrer! J'ai juste quelques jours de vie après tout! Renseigne-toi sur les autres avant de rire d'eux! Il y a toujours une raison!» Je lui tourne le dos rapidement et vais m'assoir plus loin, les jambes contre mon châssis. Il n'est pas question de quitter la pièce et me montrer faible!

Ultra Magnus m'a regardé tout le long, surveillant mes réactions et comportements de près. Pourquoi?

J'entends Miko, s'interrogeant al haute voix: «J'ai dit quelque chose de mal?» Les deux autres jeunes humains lui répondent, à l'unisson: «Oui! Tu dis des commentaires désagréables depuis hier!» et «Oui! Depuis qu'elle est là, t'es pas sympa avec elle!»

Je cale ma tete entre mes bras qui sont déposé sur les genoux. Puis, quelque chose me touche le pede droit. Je relève la tête et vois la petite humaine. «Je suis désolée. Je ne savait pas que... Je voulais juste rigoler. Surtout que je pensais grognonne comme lui!» finit-elle en me souriant et pointant Ultra Magnus.

Je secou ma tête avant de lui répondre: «Je n'ai pas du tout le même caractère.»

Elle me lache: «Alors, c'est quand on va choisir ta mutation?» Je lui répond que je ne peux pas, que ça ne donne rien, ne pouvant pas me transformer en véhicule.

C'est la vérité... Mais en jouant avec les mots.

Elle semble dessus. Mais elle se reprends et me propose une activité. Bulkhead arrive au même moment. «J'ai une meilleur idée», lache le mech.

Nous sommes à l'extérieur et le bot vert tient une grosse boule créé à partir de débris de métaux. «Hum... C'est pas une bonne idée. Ultra Magnus ne veut pas que je sorte», dis-je. Bulkhead rigole et argumente que ce n'est pas grave, que de tout facons nous sommes encore sur la base.

Puis, il conclu: «Attrape!» et il me lance la grosse boule. Je la saisie entre mes servos et la regarde. Je tourne la tête sur le côté, cherchant à comprendre. «Le but du jeu est de lancer la balle... De toute tes forces et que l'autres l'attrape. Ainsi de suite. Mais, je ne le ferai pas de toute mes forces...» commence-t-il. Un sourire espiègle se dessine sur mes lèvres. C'est moi qui devrais me ménager. «Prépare-toi, je lance! Et je te demande de ne pas te ménager lorsque tu me lance la balle!» dis-je en lançant le morceau de toute ma puissance. Bulkhead capture l'objet, mais dois faire un pas en arrière pour s'aider à amortir le choc. Mon sourire ne s'est toujours pas effacé. Le bot semble surpris, car sa bouche est entre-ouverte.

Je souris de toute mes dentas: «Alors, on joue?»

* * *

Rejoignez-moi sur Facebook: Fanfic Transformers

Vous serez tenu au courant de toute mes nouveauté et des dessins en lien avec l'histoire!

Alors, pendant que la suite est en écriture (ou pause, car je suis bloquer pour la transition), je vous conseil de lire mes autres fic. Et me dire ce que vous en pensez! Surtout éternel combat, que personne semble apprécier... J'aimerai avoir des avis ;)


	14. Chapitre 13- Crise de colère!

La partie a duré plusieurs dizaine de minutes. Je riais. Bulkhead aussi. Il s'attendait pas que je tirais aussi fort.

Lorsque nous entrons, je vois Shockwave qui parle, encore, avec Ultra Magnus. Je saute de joie et cour dans sa direction. Il est venu! Je lui saute au cou. Il ne s'y attendait pas, car il ne réagit pas et il recule d'un pas pour garder équilibre.

Son processeur recommence a fonctionné après quelques secondes. Il dépose son bras dans mon dos. Il me dépose au sol. De son servos, il me frotte rapidement la tête et continue la conversation avec le chef de groupe.

Qu'est-ce qui ce passe? Je tire le bras de Shockwave et, lorsqu'il me regarde, je lui pose donc cette question. «Les Decepticons sont revenue... Avec Starscream à leur tête», me dit-il. Je demande s'il va les rejoindre. «Non, pas avec Starscream à leur tête. Je le hais! Le seul chef que j'aurai eu à justement dissous les Decepticons... Pour de bonnes raisons. Puis, qu'allons nous faire lorsque nous vieillirons et ne seront plus en état de combattre? Nous serons tuer facilement. Alors vaut mieux arrêtez pendant qu'il est encore temps! Puis, ça me permet de me concentrer complètement à mes recherches», m'explique-t-il. Je l'interroge sur le comment il a appris que Starscream remettait sur pied les Decepticons. «Il est revenu me voir et a tenté de convaincre Soundwave et moi de le rejoindre. Ce que nous avons décliné», dit-il.

En parlant de Soundwave... Waah! Il est là et je ne l'ai même pas vue! Il est à la gauche de Shockwave. Entre autre à ma droite... Je l'ai vraiment pas remarqué avant! Je me cache derrière Shockwave, tel une gamine.

Il m'interroge sur mes agissements. «Soundwave», lâchais-je tout bas. Shockwave dit: «Il ne te fera aucun mal. Puis, tu devras t'habituer à sa présence, car il restera avec toi.»

Je relève la tête vers le scientifique en ouvrant de grand yeux et demandant: «Pourquoi?»

Il ne répond pas à ma question, il reste là sans bouger à m'observer. Je recule d'un pas, puis deux. Il aurait pu me répondre! Je pars en direction de ma chambre, en silence.

Encore recroquevillé contre le coin, la tête déposée sur mes bras. Je me redresse vivement, en restant assise, lorsque j'entends des pas qui se rapprochent de moi. C'est Shockwave qui arrive... À mes pedes, il s'accroupi. Je le regarde, en colère et sur mes défenses, prête à rétorquer selon le sujet qu'il abordera!

«Soundtrack, je veux que Soundwave reste avec toi pour te surveiller. Puis, avec ce que j'ai entendu tu voulais communiquer par les appareils?» commence le mech. J'hoche la tête. Il reprend: «Alors, Soundwave te faciliteras la tâche. Tu n'auras qu'à lui demander.» Réalisant qu'il a dit que Soundwave allait me surveiller: «Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir de gardien! Je sais me débrouiller seule!» Il hoquête, ne s'entendant pas que je réplique quelque chose. «C'est juste une précaution. Surtout avec les Decepticons qui...» commence-t-il, mais je ne lui donne pas la chance de finir: «Et, en quoi les Decepticons ont avoir avec moi et les autres Predacons? Ah, et je m'en fout! Puis, si j'avais la permission de me transformer, vous n'auriez pas à vous soucier autant de ma sécurité!» Il tourne légèrement la tête sur le côté et me demande ce que je veux dire. Il n'est pas au courants? Il sait que je ne peux pas me transformer... «Je ne peux muter sous aucun prétexte... Même pour recharger. Puis, je ne peux pas sortir», dis-je, à en profitant pour lui mentionné les ordres que je dois respecter.

Il se lève et va vers la sortie sans un mot. Je demande ce qu'il fait, il ne répond pas. Il marche d'un pas décidé. Je le suis à sa hauteur, le regardant, voulant tenter de déchiffrer ces intentions. Il semble chercher quelque chose. Lorsqu'il sort à l'extérieur et voit le chef, il lache, pas de bon humeur : «Ultra Magnus!» Ce dernier se retourne, comprenant pas la situation. Moi non plus d'ailleurs.

Le mech violet continue en parlant de ce que je lui ai raconté. Oups! Je devrais apprendre à me taire. J'ai vraiment fait quelque chose de mal cette fois! En tout cas, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, j'ai gaffé!

Le ton des deux bots monte. Lorsque Shockwave redresse son fusil en direction du plastron d'Ultra Magnus.

Je prend le bras-fusil et tente de le faire descendre, paniquée. «Arretez, s'il vous plaît!» commençais-je. Le scientifique me repousse doucement, mais avec une point d'autorité. Les engueulade monte et Shockwave menace à nouveau Magnus de son arme. Le chef sort ses fusils aussi.

On peut avoir ça? Transformer ça? Pas le moment de pensée à ça!

«Arretez... Arretez...» répétais-je sans arrêt, en plainte. J'en ai marre! Personne m'écoute jamais! Une larme coule sur ma plaque. En colère je rugis: «ÇA SUFFIT les enfantillages!» Ils me prêtent tous juste attention. GRAAAAH! Ils font exprès ou quoi?

Je mute en Predacons et crache mes flammes juste entre les deux. Les obligeant ainsi à s'éloigner. Ma queue vas et viens de gauche à droite, très sèchement. Je feule prenant soin de bien montrer mes crocs, en entrouvrant la gueule.

Dans mon champ de vision, j'aperçois les trois bots et le trio d'humain. Les Autobots sortent leurs arment dans ma direction. Je fais claquer ma mâchoire en la refermant. Je m'assois, tête basse, juste avant de me transformer. Les autres baissent leurs armes.

Je regarde Shockwave d'un optique mauvais en disant, en colère: «Lorsque je me serais écœurée, je me serais débrouillé "seule"! Et vous êtes de vrai gamins! Après ça, c'est moi qui agit en étincelant et en bête sauvage!»

Je retourne à l'intérieur. Les bots se poussent à mon passage. «Je mange personne moi!» lâchais-je faiblement, car ils ont peur. Sauf Soundwave, qui ne bronche pas.

La petite Miko arrive en courant et s'exclamant: «C'est pour ça que Ultra Magnus veut pas que tu sorte! C'est aussi pour ça que tu peux pas choisir de véhicules! C'est cool, les gars, on a un Predacons qui veut pas nous dévorer! Elle est différente de l'autre!» Je me penche vers elle et lâche: «Arrête un peu Miko, je vais péter les plombs! Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur en ce moment!» Je me relève, la laissant abasourdie et muette.

Tiens, pour me venger de son manque d'attention, de Shockwave, et des ordres inutiles de la part d'Ultra Magnus... Je cours vers la sortie, mute et m'envol. Je tourne la tête et vois Soundwave qui se transforme pour me suivre.

Pendant le vol, Soundwave passe parfois devant moi. Il doit sûrement m'éloigner de lieux habité et/ou dangereux... Genre des bases armés ou je ne sais trop quoi.

Si les Decepticons ont été dissous par Megatron, et qu'ils ont été remis sur pieds par un autre mech... Megatron ne pourrait pas régler le compte à Starscream? Ou Shockwave et Soundwave? Puisqu'ils lui étaient fidèle. Ah et ils n'auraient pas pu faire croire à Starscream qu'ils étaient des leurs pour pouvoir s'en débarrasser? Ils n'y ont certainement pas pensé.

De retour à la base... J'atterrie avec légèreté et je mute lorsque mes quatre pattes touchent le sol.

Soundwave, lui, approche de mon lieu d'atterrissage et monte en piqué sur quelques mètres, juste devant l'entrée. Puis, il se transforme, en se laissant tomber lourdement, mais avec grâce. Il se redresse dans une lenteur presque paresseuse. Il ne bouge plus, restant dans une position neutre, me regardant.

J'entre à l'intérieur et il me suit.

Ce mech est décidément trop silencieux et étrange! Ça me fout la trouille!

Shockwave est là, il s'apprêtait à partir par le vortex. Il cesse son avancé en me voyant. Je détourne le regard. Il n'a pas vue que je le regardais... Moi, je l'évite. Je vais en direction de ma chambre. Je sens son regard sur moi. C'était à lui de se calmer, lors de sa querrelle, lorsque j'ai demandé!

Je suis dans mes quartiers, puis vais pour m'assoir dans le même coin... Oui, c'est devenue "mon" coin! Je vais pour me transformer, afin de recharger pour la nuit, mais je vois Soundwave. «Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Va-t-en! C'est mon temps de recharge et ma chambre! Ici, tu n'as pas besoin de me surveiller!» commençais-je, en m'assoyant. Il ne se préoccupe même pas de mon commentaire et continue son avancé. «Grah! Recharge sur ce lit au pire, je ne l'utiliserai même pas!» lâchais-je en voyant son entêtement.

Il s'y allonge. Je me prépare à muter, encore une fois, mais une voix m'en empêche: «Soundwave besoin d'explication!» Lorsque mes processeurs ont analysé la situation, je sursaute. Il... Il a parlé?

Je m'assois en tailleur et en mettant mes servos devant moi... Une position semi-assise... Presque à quatre pattes. «Quel genre d'explication? Demande!» lâchais-je d'une petite voix. «Toi avoir été heureuse de voir Shockwave et, maintenant, toi ne veux plus rien savoir», dit-il de sa voix monotone et grave.

Je me passe le servos derrière le casque, en m'assoyant réellement en tailleur. «Bien... Il a voulu se battre pour une connerie avec Ultra Magnus. Je demandais d'arrêter, j'ai même crié, personne ne m'a écouté. J'ai dû me fâcher, me transformer, désobéissant ainsi au chef de groupe», expliquais-je tout bas et ayant la tête basse.

Je me redresse et lâche: «C'est Shockwave qui t'a communiquer de me demander ça? Avoue!» Il me passe une trame sonore, c'est Shockwave qui lui transmet: «Tu lui demanderas ce qui ce passe, des explications sur son comportement vis-à-vis moi... Qui est passé de joie à pas un regard. Venant de toi, elle sera surprise. Puis, elle sera moins craintive, voyant que tu prend soin d'elle.»

Je gronde gravement et me lève sur mes pedes. Je fais les cents pas, avec les dentas voyantes, tel un lion en cage. «Soundwave! Je veux parler à Shockwave!» lâchais-je. Sur l'écran-visage de ce dernier, il commence à y avoir des calculs ou de choses de se genre. «Non! Sur les gros appareils! Tu me montreras en même temps!» m'exclamais-je en lui prenant le servos et le tirant. L'obligeant ainsi à se lever. Je ne lui donne aucun choix de me suivre...

Arrivé devant les "choses" il commence à pianoter. «Arrete! Je n'ai pas le temps d'enregistrer! Vas-y plus lentement!» dis-je. Il est trop rapide!

Ah! Cette vitesse est mieux!

Gros bouton... petit juste en-dessous à gauche... Un moyen à l'opposé avec un symbole comme celui-ci: :ξ

Etc.

Ensuite, Soundwave me fait une signe, m'indiquant que c'est, là, qu'il faut choisir les coordonnées. Il entre celles de Shockwave.

Puis, il appuie sur le grand bouton central du clavier.

Et "up", la communication est ouverte et une icône possédant l'image de Shockwave apparaît... Avec des gribouillis qui suive la tonalité de sa voix.

Shockwave: À l'écoute!

Moi, frustré: Si vous êtes pour obliger de faire parler Soundwave, lorsque ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes et que vous voulez comprendre mes réactions... Demandez-le moi directement! Ce sera moi compliqué!

Shockwave, surpris: Qu'est-ce que? Soundtrack...

Moi, en colère: Raaah! J'en ai marre là! Vous prenez soit soin de moi, ou soit vous faites comme si je n'existais pas... Comment vous pensez que je me sens? Hein? En plus de toujours me faire dire que je suis différentes! Je commence à en avoir assez!

Silence. C'est Soundwave, qui à côté de moi, me saisie les épaules. «Calme!» m'ordonne-t-il. Je prend quelques respirations en fermant les optiques.

J'ai été mechante... Je n'ai pas été correcte... Y'a d'autre façon de le dire et sur d'autres tons.

Moi, sur une voix faible: Pardon.

Pas de réponse.

Moi: Je suis désolée de vous avoir parlé sur ce ton.

Toujours aucune réplique.

Je quitte vers ma chambre, la tête basse. Soundwave ne me suit pas.

Dans ma chambre, je m'assois sur le lit, dos à la porte. Je me penche vers l'avant, accotant mon coude droit sur une genouillère et déposant le servos sur ma barre. Mon autre bras est déposé au niveau de ma taille.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? J'ai fait encore une bêtise! Je ne fais jamais rien de bon! Tout le monde m'en veux. Personne me traite comme les leurs! Aux optiques des Predacons je suis une mésérable animale de compagnie. Aux yeux des bots, je suis un danger et/ou je leur suis soumise. Je suis rien de ça! Je fais seulement ce que je crois être le meilleur!

Pourquoi on me juge tant? J'ai fait quoi? Qu'est-ce que je fais de pas correcte? J'ai l'impression de jamais rien faire comme il se doit! Comment faire pour bien agir?

Un servos se dépose sur mon épaule. Je sursaute, n'ayant pas entendu le mech arrivé. «Laisse moi tranquille!» m'exclamais-je en pensant que c'est un Bots qui fait partie de l'équipe d'Ultra Magnus. «Soundtrack», commence le bot à qui appartient le servos.

Je me retourne au son de la voix de Shockwave. Il est venu, pourquoi?

Il semble lire mon interrogation dans mon Spark, car en s'asseyant il poursuit: «Je remarque que j'ai souvent mal agit envers toi, Soundtrack. Ce n'est pas une raison, mais... Depuis plusieurs cycles, je n'ai jamais eu à... à... prendre soin de qui que ce soit. Et encore moins d'un bot qui est presque comme un étincelant. Prendre soin d'une jeune création, autant que toi, ça m'est jamais arrivé.»

Il lève le servos, mais le redressant aussitôt en serrant le poing et frottant légèrement ses chiffre entre eux. Je m'allonge en boule, utilisant la jambe de Shockwave comme accotoirs. J'ai les bras recroquevillés contre mon châssis. Il dépose son servos sur mon épaule, de manière protectrice. «Demain nous ferons quelques petites activités ensemble... Pour me pardonner!» me lache-t-il. Je murmure: «C'est moi qui suis désolée. Je n'ai pas été gentille avec vous tout à l'heure!»

Le servos de Shockwave se resserre légèrement sur mon épaule et je l'entend soupirer. Je me rassois en même temps qu'il recommence à parler: «Soundtrack, cesse d'être désolée pour tout et de te sentir coupable! Parfois, ce son les autres qui sont dans le tord. Tu es aimable! Jusqu'à maintenant, tu as fait que du bien autour de toi! Et évité des catastrophes, malgré les angoisses que tu as fait subir à certain. Puis, arrête de me vouvoyer! Je ne suis pas supérieur à toi, ni ton maître!»

Un sourire apparaît sur mes lèvres. J'ai fait des choses de bien? Je ne suis pas obligé de le vouvoyer? Tutoiement égale même niveau... Même pied d'égalité! Rooouh! Alors, il est vraiment un ami!

Je m'avance vers Shockwave et me cale contre lui... Comme un chat ferait. Mon ami se met à me faire des câlins sur le casque. Je m'endors sur ses caresses, dans ses bras réconfortant.


	15. Chapitre 14- Un nouveau ami, Yeah!

(Narration Shockwave)

Soundtrack se cale contre moi. Je l'enlasse de mon bras. Elle est vraiment mignonne...

Moi qui est cru pendant un moment que c'était un amour, comme celle qu'on éprouve lorsqu'on est Sparkmate pottentiel... Mais ce n'est pas du tout ça... C'est l'affection qu'un Opiluk éprouve envers son Sparkling. C'est moi qui voulait que ça soit le deuxième... Au moins, je me suis enfin réveillé!

Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai confondue les deux... Mais j'avoue que je n'avais jamais connu les deux sortent d'affections.

Soundtrack est comme ma petite! Je lui apprendrai à vivre puisqu'elle apprend et apprendra encore. Je me dois de l'aider à s'adapter à ce monde où qu'elle n'a pas choisis vivre. C'est la seule qui a ce trouble... Par ma faute, par une erreur de calcul que je n'arrive pas à dénicher!

Mais je dois apprendre à vivre avec ce défaut qui crée sa personnalité... Mais qui fait aussi la bot et Predacons géniale qu'elle est.

Bot?

Oui... Elle agit comme, malgré que parfois elle agit en bête. Les deux mélangés par contre la font paraître comme si elle était un beast de compagnie. Je l'avertirai afin de lui éviter des problèmes de "sur"-attachement... Un beast fidèle à son maître. Ce que je ne veux surtout pas!

{Quelques cycles plus tard}

(Narration Soundtrack)

Shockwave est sur mon dos, nous nous baladons dans les airs. Il ne dit pas un mot. Moi, je ne fais pas un son. Soudain, j'entends d'autre bruit que celui de mes ailes contre l'air. Je gronde légèrement de surprise en redressant la tête pour regarder autour de moi... Puis, je lève la tête vers les nuages. PREDACONS! J'accélère la cadence, paniquée. Shockwave réagit en me demandant ce qu'il se passe lorsqu'il dit: «Soundwave, pont terrestre!» Le vortex s'ouvre plus loin en avant de moi... Nous y passons...

Arrivé de l'autre côté nous atterrissons devant Soundwave à l'extérieur. Mais, le vortex ne s'est pas fermé à temps, car six predacons passent. Predaking, Darksteel, Skylinx et trois autres qui me sont inconnu.

Je me met à gronder face à eux, tentant de me nontrer imposante. Les predacons se transforment tous. «Calme-toi! Nous ne sommes pas comme les autres!» réagit Predaking. Je glousse en mutant. «Alors, pourquoi me suivre?» demandais-je. Predaking répond que pour trouver les bots c'étaient le meilleur moyen.

Ok? Et?

«Les autres Predacons veulent être les rois de Cybertron», dit Skylinx. Shockwave répond que ce n'est pas ce que voulais Predaking? Ce dernier répond que c'est pas la même chose, que les autres veulent l'étincelle de tout les bots.

Je n'écoute plus la conversation et mon regard tombe sur un mech predacons... Il commence à m'observer aussi. On se regarde dans les optiques... On dirait qu'un courant passe. Aie? Il a les optiques verts aussi!

Je suis sortie de mes pensés par Shockwave qui dépose un servos sur mon épaule. «Restez, ici dans ce cas, puisque vous êtes aussi menacé», lache Shockwave. Je fais un "broooum!" Comme un chat qui passe entre les pattes de son maître, mais moi c'est de surprise.

Shockwave entre à l'intérieur et je le suis. Il se retourne vers moi en me disant: «Reste un peu avec les tiens. Ce sera mieux pour toi. Tu es en train de devenir un animal de compagnie, et ce n'est souhaitable pour personne.» Il continue son chemin. Moi, je reste là bêtement. Il me rejette? Des larmes me montent aux optiques. «Regarde-toi! Il a raison! Tu fais honte aux predacons!» me lache Predaking en mutant et allant, plus loin se coucher en boule. Les autres predacons l'imitent.

Mon vocaliser se sert... Des larment me monte aux optiques. Je fronce les optiques Dan sa frustration. Ce n'est pas ma faute! Je n'ai rien connu d'autre que les bots! La première fois que je t'ai vue, tu as voulu me tuer! C'est pour ça que je ne suis jamais revenu! En plus, je découvre plus et vis plus de chose avec les bots! Et Shockwave est très sympathique! Les autres bots aussi!

Je ne rentre pas à l'intérieur pour faire plaisir à Shockwave, mais je ne reste pas avec les cinq mechs predacons et la femelle!

Je marche vers l'autre côté de la base. À l'opposé des predacons. C'est une fois arrivée que je décide de grimper sur le toit. Pour ce faire, je mute. J'escalade le mur tel un lézard. En haut, je mute à nouveau en m'assoyant les jambes contre mon châssis en les maintenant à l'aide de mes servos. Puis, c'est à ce moment que je laisse mes larmes couler.

Un servos se dépose sur mon épaule. Je sursaute, il n'y a eu aucun bruit! Que? Je me tourne et vois un mech predacons... Celui aux optiques vertes. Je saute sur mes pedes et lache, sur les gardes: «Tu veux quoi?» Il semble surpris par mon affront, mais dit: «Pourquoi ton Spark est triste?»

J'ouvre de grands optiques. Je répond quoi, surtout si je ne veux pas me faire traiter une énième fois d'étincelant. Raaah! Tempis! «Je me sens à ma place nul part et personne agit de façon constante avec moi», répondais-je. Il me demande de déveloper davantage. «Bien, un jour sympa, l'heure d'après: lache-moi les baskets, trente secondes plus tard: Viens là, ne pleur pas... Ensuite, après quatre minutes: Va faire joujou tout seule, trois jours apres...» il me fait taire en déposant, avec douceur, un chiffre sur mes lèvres. Je lève les optiques. «J'ai compris et je comprend», dit-il. Il comprend? Il est sur, sur?

Il s'assoit à terre, les jambes devant lui, légèrement écarté et replié. Il m'est ses servos en arrière de lui, faisant ainsi incliné le dos vers l'arrière en levant la tête vers moi. Je m'assoi en face de lui, les jambes croisées. Je dépose mes servos sur mes genouillères. Je penche la tête sur le côté regardant ce mech. Il est joli.

Il me sourit... Mais je me perd encore dans ses optiques émeraude... Je ne sais pas combien de temps passe, mais assez pour que la nuit tombe. C'est à ce moment que je reprend la notion du temps. Et, la voix de Shockwave m'a sortie de là aussi. Il m'appel. Je me lève rapidement sur mes pedes. L'autre me regarde partir. Je me penche vers le sol sur un coin du toit.

«Oui?» dis-je en apercevant le mech. «Te voilà! Que fais-tu là?» me demande-t-il. Encore changé d'émotion? Pffff!

Je lève les optiques vers le ciel étoilé en m'éloignant de rebord et rejoignant le predacons. «Soundtrack, attend! Où vas-tu?» demande Shockwave. «Je fais ce que tu m'as dit, alors laisse-moi! Et cette fois oublie moi pour de bon!» lâchais-je en colère.

Je retourne m'assoir devant le predacons. «C'est ce que je disais plus tôt! Mais c'est la dernière fois!» dis-je tout bas. Le predacons s'assoit les jambes croisées lui aussi et me rend un servos: «Greeniron! Et toi?» Un ami? «Soundtrack! Ça veux dire qu'on est ami?» Je lui serre le servos.

Il sourit et dit si je veux. Je souris à mon tour: «Dans ce cas, je veux! Éh! Je peux t'appeler juste Green?» Il me répond qu'il n'y a pas de problème et me demande s'il peut seulement dire "sound". J'hoche la tête et nous rions. «Je resterais bien, mais j'ai besoin de recharger et d'une ration d'énergeon», dis à Green. Je saute en bas du toit, juste devant l'entrée. Green me suit.

Je lui demande pourquoi il me suit. Il me répond: «Éh bien... J'ai besoin d'énergeon aussi et c'est toi qui c'est où qu'il est.» Je lui prend le servos dans les deux miennes et je le traîne à l'intérieur en riant. Arrivé au distributeur j'appuie sur le bouton, nous servant deux cubes d'énergeon. Mon ami regarde le cube se remplir. Puis, une fois qu'il est rempli je lui tend devant des optiques, en disant: «Voilà!» L'énergeon, à l'intérieur du cube, crée des vagues à cause de mon mouvements brusque. Quelques gouttes éclaboussent le patron de Green.

«Oups...» gloussais-je. Je tend mon autre servos libre pour essuyer les goutellettes. D'un chiffre je récupère les gouttes d'énergeon. «Tu oublie ton cube!» dis-je en faisant attention de ne pas faire de dégât cette fois. Son plastron est rougit... Pourquoi?

Je lui demande donc si ça va. Il me répond que si en avalant d'un trait son cube. Je penche une millième fois la tête sur le côté intrigué par cette nouvelle réaction. «Tu ne bois pas ton cube?» lache Green. Déjà redevenu normal? «Ah, euh? Oui», répondais-je. Je tente de caller le cube d'un trait comme Greeniron, mais je m'étouffe à la moitié. C'est trop d'un coup... Comment il a fait?

Il commence à rire de moi. Je lui lance le reste de l'énergeon au plastron. Un sourire malicieux se dessine sur mes lèvres. Puis, une grosse voix me fait avoir peur: «On ne gaspille pas l'énergeon!» Je cours me cacher derrière Green. C'est Ultra Magnus qui a parlé. Je sors lentement de derrière mon ami. «Je suis désolée», dis-je en baissant la tête soumise. Il nous regarde tour à tour. «Quel quantité d'energeon avez-vous gaspillé?» demande-t-il en regardant Green qui dégouilline d'énergeon. Je déglutis et répond que j'ai gaspillé moins d'un demi cube. Il se passe un servos au visage et quitte la pièce.

Green dépose un servos sur mon épaulette en me disant de ne pas m'en faire, car de toute façon on a blessé personne.

-Ouais, mais je l'ai déçus, dis-je en parlant de Magnus.

-Tempis... Tu ne lui dois rien! Enfin, je crois... Puis, on rigolait bien, non?

-Oui... Mais...

-Grah... On oublie, veux-tu?

J'acquiesce.


	16. Chapitre 15- Réaction de Spark

Nous sommes assis, sur le toit, l'un à côté de l'autre en silence. Je me blottis contre lui, ayant le besoin de me sentir au chaud contre quelqu'un... Ayant l'habitude avec Shockwave. Green me dépose un bras autour de mes épaules et appuie sa tête sur la mienne. «C'est confortable?» m'interroge mon ami. Je tente d'enfuire mon plastron dans son châssis, bougeant légèrement la tête. Je sais que c'est impossible, car c'est du métal... Je m'en fous! Je lui ronronne finalement: «J'suis bien!»

Je me décolle de contre lui en métirant et baillant de toute mes dentas. Je lui dis que pour moi c'est le temps de recharger. Je me redresse et me transforme. Lui aussi, mais, lui, il se couche en boule sur le toit.

Ouais!... Si j'entre à l'intérieur je devrai parler avec Shockwave. J'en ai pas envie. Dans ce cas...

J'avance silencieusement vers Green et me glisse sous son aile qui est tombante. Je me couche en boule, la tête sur mes pattes. Je me sens observée! Je soulève donc la tête et remarque que Green me regarde intrigué. Je lui demande, en grondant: «Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?» Il me répond que rien et il se rallonge.

Je me sens bien à ses côtés!

J'ouvre mes optiques en baillant et étirant mes pattes devant moi. L'aile qui me recouvrait se retire. Je mute et m'assois. Je m'étire, encore, les bras tendu vers le ciel bleu. Green se change en bipède lui aussi. «Alors, que compte-tu faire aujourd'hui?» me demande-t-il. Je hausse les épaules dans l'ignorance. Habituellement c'est des balades avec Shockwave, mais là, ça, c'est finit! Il vaut que je me suis plus son animal de compagnie! Il va voir!

«Pourquoi tu as l'air fâché?» me demande mon ami. Je sursaute et rétorque que je ne suis pas fâché! Il me regarde septique. Lorsqu'on entend une grosse voix crier: «Greeniron!» Mon ami se lève en disant et riant qu'il croit que ça c'est lui et que c'est Predaking en colère. «Tout le monde s'est levé du pedes gauches aujourd'hui!» ajoute-t-il en allant rejoindre son chef.

Je me retrouve donc seule sur le toit. Qu'est-ce que je fais de ma journée?

Je suis sûre le toit, une nouvelle fois, et je reviens d'une nouvelle escapade aérienne. J'ai les jambes contre mon châssis, les maintenant en croisant mes bras autour de mes genouillères la tête déposée dessus.

Des larmes d'énergeons perlent sur mes plaques. J'entends des pas, puis une voix: «Petite predacons à encore le Spark triste?» Je lui lache: «Laisse-moi tranquille, Green!» Il s'approche de moi, s'assit, dépose ses servos sur mes épaules de manière protectrice. Il me tire vers lui et me sert de ses bras. Je grogne, car il m'écrase... Mais j'aime bien qu'il me sert de la sorte. Il cesse d'utiliser sa force et reste dans cette position. Là, c'est mieux!

«Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Sound? Pourquoi ton Spark est triste?» me demande-t-il à nouveau. Je baisse les optiques avant de dire, en relevant la tête pour observer mon ami: «Je me suis fait punir...» Il hausse une crête optiques. Je poursuit donc: «J'ai été trop près de village humain... Mais je ne savais pas que c'en était un! Personne m'a dit que ça ressemblait à ça!» Je termine la phrase en colère. «Alors, ne soit pas triste? Tu ne savais pas...» tente de me consoler l'autre. Je rouspete que j'ai déçus tout les bots! «Ah! Ça...» grogne-t-il faiblement et reprend: «Je déçois toujours les autres aussi. Les autres Predacons me repete tout le temps: "Tu es naïf!" ou "Tu n'es pas un prédateur!" ou encore "Tu ne connais rien!"» Je le regarde dans ses optiques, comprenant très bien se qu'il ressent. Je dépose ma tête sur son torse en fermant mes optiques. Un chiffre passe sur mes plaques, les essuyants de mes larmes. Je cale mon plastron contre la paume de son servos. «Tu sais», débutais-je en me redressant légèrement et observant le plastron de mon ami. «... Je ne fais jamais rien de bien et je fais tout mal, moi. C'est presque la même chose que toi», terminais-je.

Un pincement à mon Spark se fait ressentir. Pourquoi?

Le mech me sert contre lui. Groooouuh! Câlin!

Raaah! C'était seulement une petite étreinte! Je me lève sur mes pedes ayant une idee dans la tête: «Suis-moi!» Je mute et commence à voler. Il me suit et me rugit de l'attendre!

Nous atterrissons à des kilomètres plus loin. Nous reprenons notre forme bipède. Nous marchons, puis, nous observons l'environnement humain, avec curiosité. Lorsque j'entends un bruit qui m'est familier. Puis, un second plusieurs secondes apres. Je me cramponne au bras de Greeniron. Nous cessons de marcher et il me regarde intrigué. Soudain un troisième coup de tonnerre. Je sert le plus fort que je peux son bras en fermant les optiques.

Y'a même des orages ici! Non!

Green dépose un servos sur mon casque. «Tu n'aime pas les orages?» demande-t-il. Je ne répond pas, car il va rire de moi. Un autre tonnerre se fait entendre et j'ai la même réaction que plus tôt. «Tu as le droit d'avoir peur! Moi, je craint la noirceur... des nuits sans étoiles et sans lunes», me révèle-t-il.

J'hoche la tête. Mais, ça m'enlève pas ma peur que j'ai en ce moment!

Il me dit qu'on retourne rejoindre les autres.

...

Nous volons, moi en tête, je vole le plus rapidement que je peux pour rejoindre la base et me mettre à l'abris.

J'atterris en catastrophe et en mutant. Je cours à l'intérieur, direction ma chambre. Je me cache sous le lit, les servos sur mes audios. Personne me fera sortir d'ici tant qu'il y aura cette orage! Des bruits de pedes contre le sol rettentissent dans ma chambre. Puis, un plastron. C'est Shockwave.

Je feule et tente de le griffer à l'aide de mes chiffres pointus. «Soundtrack?» questionne ce dernier. Je lui siffle de me laisser tranquille! Il s'assoit et me fait signe de son servos de venir le rejoindre. Je feule à nouveau et lui dit: «Y'en a marre! Toi et les autres n'avez jamais la même façon d'agir! Une seconde inquiet, l'autre d'après va jouer ailleurs, trente minutes plus tard tu t'inquiète pour moi, etcétéra, etcétéra!»

Le bot violet prend quelques secondes pour analyser mes paroles et se lève. Tant mieux! Puis, apparaît Green dans ma chambre. Shockwave lui dit de ne pas m'approcher car j'ai peté les plombs. Mon ami n'écoute pas Shockwave et il va s'assoir quasiement au même endroit du scientifique. Je redresse un peu la tête, curieuse et surprise... Puis, mon regard tombe encore dans le sien. Je m'y perd. Il tend ses servos et me dit de venir. Ce que je fais sans quitter son regard et lui le mien. Je marche à quatre pattes pour le retrouver. Je me blottis contre lui, m'assoyant sur ses genoux. Il me sert contre son châssis, mais pas de toute ses forces cette fois. «Pourquoi je me perd toujours dans ton regard?» demandais-je. Il me répond: «Aucune idée, car je croyais que c'était moi qui me perdait dans tes jolies optiques vertes!»

Je ronronne et sans mes plaques chauffées... Et un étau sert mon Spark. Je serre une pièce de Green sous la douleur et serre mes dentas... En même temps d'un coup de tonnerre.

J'entends des pas s'éloigner. Shockwave nous laisse et d'après moi il est en colère et jaloux que Green ait réussi à me faire sortir.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, mon Spark pulse frénétiquement... Ce n'est pas à cause de de la peur, mais c'est autre chose. Mais je n'arrive pas à dire quoi!

Je dépose mon casque sur son épaule en fermant les optiques sous l'épuisement que la peur m'a créée. Il m'étreint doucement. Un frissons lui passe.

{lendemain}

Nous sommes à l'extérieur. Green me fait face et tente de me donner un câlin. Je me penche évitant ses bras, et recule. Il refait la tentative d'une accolade et j'esquiva à nouveau. Je marche à reculons, assez rapidement. Puis, mon ami se mes à avancé rapidement pour m'attraper. Il veut jouer? Alors jouons!

Je me tourne et me met à courir. Je lui fait dos et cours, cours, cours! Je regarde par-dessus mon épaulette et le vois qui se rapproche. Non! Non non! Je rigole.

Puis, il finit par passer devant moi en m'attrapant par mes hanches. Je cri de surprise.

Il me soulève dans les airs et me sert fort contre lui me déclarant qu'il m'a eu. Me retrouvant, maintenant, à une hauteur plus grande que la sienne, je dépose mes servos sur ses épaules. Lui, il a déposer sa tête contre mon châssis en même temps qu'il a débuter l'étreinte.

Soudainement, il redresse la tête et il vire encore au rouge. Pourquoi?

Il me décoche un regard axieux, moi je lui en renvoie un intrigué. Un spasme le traverse et il me dépose au sol. Non! Je voulais encore des câlins! Groooouh!

Une faiblesse m'assaille et mon ami s'en aperçois. Il s'inquiète et me demande ce qu'il se passe. «Je crois que je dois être dû pour une ration!» déclarais-je.

Une fois pris et me sentant mieux, je me tourne vers Green... Mais je ne le pensais pas si proche... Je lui entre donc dedans. Je perds équilibre, tombant sur mon pare-chocs arrière. L'autre Predacons me rattrape par le bras et en mettant un servos dans mon dos. Je me retrouve en angle, entre le sol et la position verticale. Mon Spark bat énergiquement et mes plaque picote. Je me retrouve encore à fixer Green dans les optiques. Le temps semble s'être ralenti... Mais en réalité tout va vite, car en faite il me rattrape simplement en me remettant sur mes pedes.

«Ça va?» demande-t-il en me regardant. J'hoche la tête en regardant le sol. Puis, un servo passe sur mon menton me faisant relever la tête. Je sens mes plaques chauffer davantage. Qu'est-ce qui me prend? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?

Je m'avance vers lui et entoure sa taille de mes petits bras, tout en calant mon plastron contre lui. Green dépose délicatement un servo sur mon casque. Je tente de me blottir davantage... Encore plus proche pour qu'il n'y ait plus d'espace. Je ronronne.

Le temps vient d'aller dormir. J'ai passé une journée merveilleuse avec Green. C'est tellement plaisant d'être à ses côtés!

Arrivé dans ma chambre, je regarde le coin où je suis habituée de recharger. Un léger pincement s'attaque à mon Spark. Je n'ai pas envie d'être tout seule!

Je fais deux pas en arrière, sortant de mes quartiers, puis me dirige vers l'extérieur où sont toujours les autres Predacons.

Arrivée dehors, je vois Green qui est assis les jambes contre lui... Le regard perdu dans le vide. Je lache un petit: «Green?» Il redresse la tête et me demande ce que je fais là. Je souris et viens m'accroupir à côté de lui en demandant si je peux rester avec lui pour la nuit. Ses optiques s'ouvrent, déconcertées. Il me répond finalement qu'il n'y a aucun problème. Je vais pour m'assoir, mais il déplie ses jambes et me tire sur lui. J'échappe un faible cri de surprise.

Je me retrouve assis sur lui, souriante. Je dépose ma tête contre son châssis et un servos juste devant mes optiques. Green me sert dans ses bras. Je ferme mes optiques... Et tranquillement je m'endors, avec un sourire, et mon servos glisse tranquillement, jusque sur mes genoux, sur le même rythme que je sombre en recharge.

Je sens des frissons parcourir le mech... Et moi une boule se former dans mon Spark, que je ne saisie pas la signification.


	17. Chapter 16- Souffrance et passion

Je me suis faite capturer sournoisement, il y a quelques jours, par les Decepticons, pendant une sortie en solo.

Je suis dans un de leur cachot, couché en position fœtal... Mon Spark me fait horriblement souffrir.

Les Decepticons m'ont torturer, mais le mal je ne l'ai même pas ressenti tellement que mon Spark m'élance... C'est comme si on me brûlait, me faisait fondre, à petit feu, l'intérieur avec de l'acide. Et Greeniron hante mes pensées... Chacune des secondes qui passent!

Mes bourreaux m'ont donné un cube d'énergeon pour que je puisse vivre plus longtemps... Pour leur répondre, mais j'en veux même pas. Je me laisse dépérir. J'agonise. Je ne tiens même plus à la vie, je demande qu'à mourrir!

Lorsque j'entend la porte de ma cellule s'ouvrir. Je ne bouge même pas. «Alors, la petite predacons, qui n'en a pas le caractère, va me répondre?» me demande Starcsream. Je ne gronde même pas et ne bouge pas. Il vient à moi et me donne un coup aux ventre.

J'ai l'impression qu'une flèche vient de me perforer le Spark et ce n'est même pas à cause du coup de Starcsream. La douleur de mon étincelle me fait crispèrent monter des larmes que je tente de retenir, mais en vain. Je ne voulais pas que Starscream me voit pleurer.

«Tue-moi, tu n'auras jamais tes réponses... Toute les torture que tu m'as fait ou feras sont, seront rien à comparer ce que j'endure!» soufflais-je en parlant de la souffrance qui étreint mon Spark.

Une nouvelle crampe me passe au Spark. J'en suis secouée de spasme. Puis, un servos se dépose sur ma tête... Je m'imagine que c'est celui de Green. Je me souris intérieurement... Mais me ressaisi en repensant que ce ne peut pas être Green et que je ne peux pas m'imaginer une chose pareil... Surtout que c'est un servos léger, aux chiffres fins: efféminés! Green ses servos sont grands massifs, fort: masculin!

Je me recroqueville davantage sur moi-même pour tenter de me cacher... Disparaître dans le sol pour que Starscream retire son servos.

J'ai l'impression qu'une étoile me brûle de son plasma... La douleur va me faire devenir cinglée! Je veux êtres avec Green! Des larmes me perlent sur mes plaques.

Starscream rigole: «Éh bien! Tu n'es pas très combative pour une Predacons! J'y pense... Tu es tres jolie! Je crois que nous allons essayer un autre genre de torture!»

L'interphone s'allume: «Seigneur Starscream, nous sommes attaqu' RAAaaah!» La voix s'étouffe dans un cri de souffrance.

Des bruits d'explosions deviennent audible. J'ouvre les optiques. Un jet de flammes passe dans le couloir.

Une ombre apparaît derrière Starcsream voix grave se fait entendre: «Éloigne-toi de ma petite Predacons!» Starscream ouvre ses optiques de terreur, percevant le danger. Je lève la tête et vois Green. Mes optiques se remplissent de larmes.

Pourquoi je veux pleurer? J'suis heureuse de le voir!

Puis, Greeniron frappe de son bras Starscream, l'envoyant au mur. Green se penche vers moi, tremblant. Il me prend contre lui et se lève. Ma lèvre inférieur tremble. Mes plaques picottes. Mes optiques se remplisse de larmes. Mon châssis est contre Green, j'ai un bras pendant et mon autre servos je l'aggripe à une pièce de son châssis. Mon autre bras je le fais monter dans le dos de mon... ami, pour me maintenir davantage. Mais je lui arrache un frissons et un grognement.

Green cours à travers le vaisseau Decepticons. Arrivée sur le dessus de l'aéronef, il me demande si je suis toujours apte à voler. Je répond que je peux essayer. Il me dépose sur mes pedes, mais je ne me tiens pas debout, manquant d'énergeon. Il me retient dans ma chute et me dépose au sol. Il sort un cube de son sous espace et me le dépose dans mes servos. Il me dit que je le prendrai pendant le trajet. Et, c'est le cube qui traînait dans ma cellule.

Il mute, se penche et me dit de grimpé. Je monte péniblement, puisant dans mes dernières forces.

* * *

Le cube que Green m'a donné m'a bien revigoré... Il ne m'a pas ramener à la base, ni au près des autres Predacons. Il a trouvé un endroit éloigné de tout... Humain et Cybertronnien. Nous sommes à l'entrée d'une grotte creusé dans une falaise, sur le bord de la mer.

Il pleut, mais le ciel est dégagé à certains endroit ce qui nous permet de voir le soleil qui se couche... Le ciel est teinté d'une couleur orangé, comme celle des flammes. Dans la pluie, à l'opposé de l'ouest, deux arc-en-ciel qui forment presque qu'un cercle complet. C'est magnifique et époustouflant. Je n'aurais jamais cru voir une tel beauté naturel un jour!

Green s'avance lentement vers moi. Puis, il se penche, sur la même vitesse que son approche... Son plastron se trouve près du miens et il ferme ses optiques. Moi, je fige. Que fait-il? Il continue à s'avancer doucement... Ses servos viennent me prendre la taille avec délicatesse.

Je frissonnes intensément. Mon Spark va sortir de sa place!

Puis, ses plaques de lèvre se colle aux miennes. J'ai l'impression que je vais devenir folle... Tellement que ce baiser m'embrase le Spark. Mon étincelle va s'échapper de l'endroit qui le garde au chaud...

Il rompt le baisé, mais ses servos me garde contre lui... Je cligne des optiques. Il colle sa barre à la mienne. «Veux-tu être mienne?» me demande-t-il avec des soubresaut dans la voix, comme s'il tentait de garder un certain contrôle. Je penche ma tête sur le côté en l'interrogeant sur ce qu'il veut dire. «Je suis en train de devenir dingue Sound. Puis, Shockwave m'a expliquer que c'est à cause du lien que mon Spark veut créé avec le tient. Shockwave dit que nous sommes Sparkmate potentiel», dit-il.

Je dépose mes servos sur son châssis et au même moment une atroce douleur me traverse une énième fois l'étincelle. Je m'aggripe donc fortement aux pièces de Green, sous la douleur. Lui, il dépose un servos sur ma nuque. Lorsque la souffrance ce passe légèrement, je relève la tête. «Green... Je ne sais pas comment faire pour ce lien...» lâchais-je tout bas. Il me répond que lui non plus, mais que Shockwave a dit de suivre nos Spark et instinct.

Il m'embrasse à nouveau et cette fois je lui rend. Il gronde légèrement. Il fait monter ses servos dans mon dos et me sert contre lui. J'échappe un léger grognement de douleur... Une blessure qui m'a été causé par une de mes dernières séance de torture.

Green me regarde dans les optiques, inquiet. Je secoue la tête en fermant les optiques, signifiant de ne pas se préoccuper, et allant rechercher la bouche de Green.

Lui, il dépose son plastron dans mon coup, me serrant encore plus fort contre lui.

Mon Spark va sortir! Il va sortir de sa position naturel!

Lorsque cette sensation m'est insoutenable! Je panique légèrement. Puis, mon châssis s'ouvre, ne m'obéissant plus. Non, mon Spark va... Sortir.

Ce qui arrive, mais celui de Green aussi fait la même chose. Puis, nos Sparks fusionnent. Ne formant qu'un.

Déversement des sentiments de mon partenaire et de tout ses souvenirs.

Un des souvenirs, qui me restera gravé dans mes processeurs, est celui-ci:

"Green au sol, son casque entre ses servos. Shockwave qui arrive en courant après que les autres Predacons l'ait prévenu. Shockwave s'inquiète et demande ce qu'il se passe. Green lui répond que son Spark le fait souffrir et qu'il va devenir dingue!

Shockwave semble penser. Lorsqu'il explique: «Vue le comportement de Soundtrack et le tient [...] Vous êtes Sparkmate potentiel [...] Plus que elle et toi attendrez, plus ce sera douloureux et que vos prossesseur en resteront affectés [...] Puis, vu le temps que les premier signe de Sparkmate potentiel son apparu [...] Plus tu attendras pour lié ton Spark à elle [...] Et il sera normal que tu es le sentiments que ton Spark veuille sortir, c'est ça qu'il faut! Laisse-le aller! [...]»

Petit cours de reproduction pendant qu'on est en train de faire! Ridicule! Et ironique, moi qui ne savais pas comment faire, ça aurait été utile avant!"

Un second souvenir:

"Le liquide qui m'entoure descend... Puis, je vois devant moi... Moi, Soundtrack qui se tient devant Shockwave.

Ah? Je vois par les optiques de Green lorsqu'il est sortie de sa cuve!

Il pense comme je suis jolie. Il voudrait me parler, mais la tension monte avec des Predacons. Ne voulant pas s'en mêler, il déguerpit."

Un troisième et dernier souvenir qui m'est assez simple est celui où que notre regard s'est accroché la première fois. Il s'est perdu dans mes optiques comme je m'y étais noyée.

Maintenant nos Sparks retournent à leur position initiale ... Leur endroit où qu'il permette de pulser la vie.

Nous nous effondrons au sol, en surchauffe. Il me garde serrer contre son châssis. Green a des frissons qui lui passe encore. Moi, je sombre en recharge...

* * *

Un gros bruit me réveille en sursaut. Je panique, cherchant où je suis. La grotte où nous avons fait LA lisaison.

Green est en recharge, et il bouge légèrement... Puis fronce ses optiques avant de les ouvrir. Il me regarde inquiet. En moins d'une seconde, je passe de position assis à accroupie, sur mes pedes. Je suis sur le qui-vive, ouï attentif à tout autres bruits anormaux.

Green se lève, sur la défensive.

Lorsque nous voyons des têtes de prédateurs apparaître à l'entré de la grotte. Elles se mettent à rigoler.

Oh, non! Pas eux!

«Sound, COURS!» cri Green en me prenant le poignet en s'enfonçant vers l'intérieur de la grotte. Non, Green, non! On ne sait même pas si ça débouche! Si on se retrouve acculé au fond on est plus que mort!

C'est à ce moment que Green décide de se transformer et de faire face aux autres.

Sound, va-t-en! Je les retiens!

Que? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait c'est du suicide!

Puis, un vortex s'ouvre tout juste derrière nous. On a un ange gardien!

Green l'a aussi remarqué. Nous y entrons tout juste avant que les autres Predacons nous rejoignent.

Nous nous retrouvons de l'autre côté du pont spatiale. Green sous sa forme de bete et moi en ma version humanoïde.

Shockwave s'approche de moi. Je crois qu'il est en colère. Il me saisie le poignet. «Pourquoi tu es partie sans prévenir?» me questionne-t-il froidement. Je déglutis. Il me fait mal! Il me sert trop fort! Et il me fait peur, plus que Soundwave!

Je me met à trembler et des larmes me monte aux optiques. Green se fait imposant et se positionne derrière moi. Il gronde à l'intention de Shockwave. Le scientifique recule et me lache. Je me prend le poignet, qu'il maintenait, de mon autre servos, et le colle contre moi.

«TU me fais que du mal Shockwave! Tout les bots, même! Je vous hais! Personne est capable de garder la même humeur envers un autre individu, lorsqu'il ne s'est rien passé comme événement pour que les émotions changent!» dis-je tout bas. Puis, je m'exclame que je veux retourner sur Cybertron!

* * *

Mon souhait a été exaucé. Pendant que les autres Predacons et moi sommes sur Cybertron, les bots sont resté sur Terre pour régler le problème Decepticons. L'autre groupe de Predacons, je crois qu'il est resté sur Terre. Les bots auront une mauvaise surprise. À moins qu'ils nous aient encore suivi?

Green et moi faisons ce que nous aimons et avons toujours voulu faire: voyager et découvrir notre environnement!

Nous avons de grandes réserve d'energeon dans notre sous espace. Pour tenir le coup sans retourner ailleurs chercher cette substance vitale. Nous voyageons la majorité du temps en forme predacons... Nous mutons seulement lorsqu'il y a des bots dans les parages.

-Green, ça fait combien de temps que nous marchons, ici, dans cette grotte?

-Je sais pas... Deux cycles au total? Sans compter nos périodes de recharge.

-Te demande-tu où arrête ce tunnel?

-Oui et non... Se qui m'intrigue c'est que nous faisons que descendre... Et a quel point on peut descendre...

J'acquiesce. Une lumiere bleuté commence à teinté la noirceur des entrave de l'acier. Cette grotte n'est pas naturel... Elle semble avoir été creusé. Car le chemin est bien plat et les parois bien arrondis.

Puis, nous débouchons, apres plusieurs minutes, dans un vaste endroit éclairer en son centre par une énorme boule énergétique bleue. Nous sommes premièrement aveuglé, par les jours passé dans les profondeurs et secondement nous somme émerveillé par la beauté du lieu.

Lorsque je vois un corps de bipède allongé au sol du lieu. Je cours et mute en arrivant aux côtés du corps. Optiques closent, châssis ouvert donnant vu sur le Spark éteint, la carrosserie presque en un état neuf, à peine quelques égratignures... Corps massif, d'un rouge et bleu ternis par la mort. J'approche lentement mes chiffres proche du plastron du mech. Mais les retire aussitôt en me relevant brusquement.

Comment est-il mort? Dans un endroit aussi éloigné de la surface. Je leve les optiques vers le ciel... Du moins, l'e droit où se situe le ciel habituellement. Puis, je vois que c'est un long tunnel tres large qui semble monter vers la surface. Voilà ce qu'est le plafond de cette caverne.

Green, sous son mode Predacons, me parle et je me tourne rapidement vers lui: «Sound, regarde tes capteurs de géolocalisation. Nous sommes au centre de Cybertron.» Faisant le même constat que lui mes optiques s'ouvrent grands.

Qu'est-ce que ce mech fait ici, au centre?!

Green s'approche de la sphère, centrale, bleue. Il dépose une griffes intrigué et sur le qui-vive, puis lorsque rien ne se passe, sa patte au complet, et sa deuxième. «Green... C'est pas une bonne idée, je crois!» C'est à ce même moment qu'une étincelle est expulsé de la masse bleue et rejoint le corps inerte à mes pedes. Je regarde le mech quelques secondes, sans que rien ne se passe, meme l'étincelle est au centre du châssis. Et j'attend quoi au faites?

Lorsque les plaques de châssis se referment sur l'étincelle. Puis, le mech se met à tousser violemment. Tellement, que j'ai l'impression que ses processeurs écho vont s'arracher.

Je ne bouge pas, surprise par ce qu'il arrive. Il revit?

Les optiques du mech s'ouvrent.

Je me penche aussitôt à lui. Le forçant à rester allonger, puisqu'il fait des efforts pour se lever. «Messieurs, rester coucher! S'il vous plait!» dis-je et me tourne vers mon Sparkmate qui à redéposé ses pattes au sol et qui s'est approcher. «Green... On fait quoi?» paniquais-je.

Il feule, me disant qu'il ne sait pas plus que moi. «On l'apporte à Ratchet!» m'exclamais-je soudainement, me rappelant du bot qui m'a fait les soins et médecin.

Green leve sa tête vers le tunnel. Aide-le à grimper sur mon dos... Tu monteras aussi, pour l'aider à rester en place, au cas où qu'il aurait une faiblesse», m'informe mon partenaire d'un léger grondement qui est mêler à un feulement.

* * *

Nous volons et Green se pousse au maximum, puisque nous sommes loin de Iacon. Je sors de mon sous espace un cube. Je le tend au bot, en le passant devant lui.

Il doit en avoir besoin, puisqu'il était mort! Puis, certainement, puisqu'il est très faible! Au point de ne pas être apte de marcher et perdant parfois équilibre sur le dos de Green.

Il me donne un coup d'œil avant de le prendre. «Prend-le! Tu dois surement en avoir besoin!» lâchais-je. Il le prend en me remerciant. «Au fait, c'est quoi ta désignation?» l'interrogeait-je pendant qu'il a débuter de boire sa ration. Il hésite avant de me dire: «Optimus». Je lui souris et lui tend un servos. «Moi, c'est Soundtrack et lui...» dis-je en pointant mon Sparkmate: «c'est Greeniron!»

Il hoche la tête. Il s'en fout?

* * *

Lorsque nous sommes arrivé en ville nous avons foutu la panique parmi les civils. Nous avons attérrie devant le centre médicale... Nous avons été accueillie par des bots armés. «Green, ne pas s'occuper d'eux, fait juste aucun geste!» dis-je. Je saute en bas de Green et aide Optimus à descendre. Il s'écroule au sol dès que ses pedes touché terre. Green mute aussitôt venir m'aider.

Je relève la tête et regarde droit dans les optiques du mech qui es à leurs têtes: «Ce mech dois voir le médecin Ratchet! Et en urgence!»

Le docteur en question arrive apres que un soldats est été à sa recherche. Puis, Ratchet déclare en courant à nous: «Par le AllSpark! Prime! Co' comment?»

Je fronce les optiques. Ils se connaissent? Peu importe! «Ratchet, je vous empris, c'est pas le moment...» supliais-je. Le médecin se secoue et vient prendre le relais de soutenir Optimus et l'amène à l'intérieur.

Je me tourne vers Green. «Alors, c'est tout?» dit mon Sparkmate pensant avoir un minimum de reconnaissance ou un remerciement. J'hausse les épaules l'informant, par la communication interne: «Les bots sont comme ça!... Allez, on part. Ça sera mieux comme ça!»

«J'ai envie de connaitre cette ville!» me communique-t-il par la liaison. Je souris et dit: «Dans ce cas, vient! Et même si les bots sont parfois... Ce qu'ils sont, je connais des personnes avec qui on va s'amuser!» Je parle des bots qui sont resté ici: Smoscreen et Wheeljack!


	18. Chapitre 17- un peu de calme

Je sais qu'il y a quelques jours j'ai dit que je hais les bots, mais j'étais en colère... Puis, même s'ils sont étranges, ils peuvent être tres sympa. Mais je déteste leur changement d'humeur subite! Au moins si ça serait une fois de temps en temps... Pas tout le temps!

Les deux mechs nous ont emmené dans le même bar où j'ai été malade. Lorsque le serveur nous demande ce que nous voulons, Smoscreen répond qu'il veux du fort. Et Wheeljack dit qu'il prend la même chose. Moi, je demande un simple vert d'énergeon. «On a pas! On est pas dans un endroit familiale! C'est soit autre chose ou rien!» me déclare le mech. Green gronde, n'aimant pas le ton que le bot emplois. «Elle a le réservoir fragile!» interviens Wheeljack en rigolant. Le serveur se fâche! Il se met à me crier dessus en disant ce que je fais ici alors.

J'entre ma tête entre mes épaules, intimidé. «Aie, tout doux! On se calme! Elle n'a rien fait!» lache Smoscreen pour d'entendre l'atmosphère qui commence à être lourd. Le bot derrière le comptoir continue de plus bel. Les trois mechs (Smoscreen, Wheeljack et Greeniron) se mêlent de l'histoire. Ça attire le regard des autres clients. Lorsque mon Sparkmate se transforme.

Oh, non!

Il garde la tête basse, n'ayant pas assez d'espace pour être de toute sa hauteur. Il rugit avant de s'en prendre au serveur. Il le prend entre ses crocs et le lance à l'autre bout du bar. Les clients qui étaient restés figés commencent à crier de terreur et "au predacons!"

Green s'approche, tel le prédateur qu'il est, du mech au sol. L'aterrissage de se dernier à brisé une table. «Green... Non...» soufflais-je. Il tourne un optique vers moi et repose son regard sur le mech au sol. Sa queue balance méchament de gauche à droite.

Wheeljack et Smoscreen restent à côté de moi sans bouger. «Raaah! Restez-là!» dis-je, en secouant la tête. Le temps que je me rende aux côtés de Green...

Mon partenaire rugit et fait claquer ses dentas ensembles, juste devant le visage du serveur. Puis, il mute, l'empoignant par une piece de son châssis qui forme un coller proche de son cou. Il le soulève de terre afin que ses pedes ne touche que le vide. Il le plaque violacent au mur, le faisant lézardé... Puis tomber quelques pièces. «D'autre façon existent pour parler aux autres! Surtout à une fembot! Tu aurai pu seulement dire que tu n'as pas d'énergeon à la place d'en faire un plat!» sermonne Green. Et, il lance le mech, à nouveau, à l'autre bout de l'endroit.

«On s'en va!» me déclare-t-il en se retournant vers moi et retrouvant un regard normal. Je m'approche de lui et me tourne vers les autres en leur demandant s'ils viennent. Ils hésitent. «Ok, laissez tomber, mais vous êtes mieux de partir pour ne pas être dans le trouble!» dis-je en prenant le servos que Green m'a tendu.

Nous sortons et nous éloignons de la place. Les deux Autobots arrivent en courant derrière nous. Puis, Wheeljack lache en riant sur sa dernière phrase: «Aie, les tourtereaux! Y'a un endroit qui serait parfait pour vous si vous ne faites pas de conneries comme là! Un endroit parfait pour les têtes à têtes.»

Smoscreen lui décoche un regard: «Pour des Predacons pas une bonne idée, s'il y a trop de monde!»

Je suis intriguée!

Wheeljack passe devant nous et nous dit de le suivre. Je vois Smoscreen qui désespère en arrière. Ça ne doit pas être une bonne idée alors...

Mes optiques s'ouvrent grand en arrivant où que Wheeljack nous parlait. C'est magnifique!

Un lac d'huile! Et les trois lune sont reflètées complètement! Pluisieurs couples sont assis autour du grand lac. Des petites lenternes qui éclaire bleu rajoute une ambiance chaleureuse.

J'échappe un ronronnement de satisfaction. Trop jolie! Grooooouh!

«Ça te plait? Avoue! Après tout, une fembot reste une fembot! Elles sont tous pareil!» rit Wheeljack en tapant dans le dos de Smoscreen. Ils nous délaissent là et Smoscreen nous dit d'être tranquille de ne pas foutre la pagaille et de rester calme.

Il craint qu'on fasse des conneries? Parce qu'on est de Predacons?

Green et moi nous retrouvons enfin seul, parmi d'autres couples, mais ensemble, seul dans un magnifique endroit! Mais pas aussi jolie que le coucher de soleil terrien qu'on a assister il y a quelques cycles stellaire déjà.

Je regarde les autres couples, voir ce qu'ils font... Il reste seulement là, assis à discuter, regarder le paysage et certain s'embrassent.

Nous nous essayions parmi les couple, nous confondant dans la masse. La preuve que physiquement nous ressemblons aux bots!

Assise, je met mes servos en arrière, et contemple le paysage. Lorsqu'un servos me touche le mien. Je tourne ma tête vers la droite et un sourire et de doux optiques m'attendent.

Green, Green, Green!

Il apporte un servos à mon plastron et le caresse d'un chiffre. Je me blottis le visage dans le creux de son servos. Puis, il dépose son membre à ma gauche. Il se retrouve presque face à moi...

Il s'approche très près. Je sens son souffle. Il plonge ses optiques dans les miens. Il reste, là, quelques secondes et s'avance lentement... Pour me voler un léger et court baiser.

J'avais fermé les optiques pour les rouvrir aussitôt. Mon Spark pulse. Une nouvelle sensation m'étreint... Je ne sais pas comment la qualifié, mais je sais de ce que j'ai envie.

Green désire la même chose.

Il me décoche un regard espiègle avant de s'éloigner de moi et de se lever. Il part au pas de course. Je le suis en courant et riant, lui demandant de m'attendre!

Les autres couples nous observe. Certains rient de notre enfantillage (j'entends parfois des: «Éh, les jeunes! Toujours aussi fringant») et d'autres (tres peu) sont contrarié, car j'ai perturber leur moment romantique.

Tempi! C'est un moment à moi aussi! Au pire, je pars, non?

Je m'étire, mes pistons émettent un son de décompressement (un tout petit "pit-chiii" si je peux me permettre) et je baille.

Green qui est à mes côtés, me sert contre lui. J'hoquête de surprise, ne m'attendant pas que mon partenaire soit réveillé. Ma tête déposer dans son cou, mes servos sur son châssis. Lui a son casque collé contre le miens. Puis, il me murmure à l'audio: «Petite predacons a bien dormi! Très bien même! Contre son Green!» dit-il en riant. Je le pousse... Mais sans succès, c'est moi qui bouge. Il rit de plus bel.

Je fais mine de bouder. «Ah, allez! Ne fait pas cette tête!» dit mon Sparkmate. Étant sur un toit, je me lève et cours... Je saute dans le vide les bras ouvert. L'air passe entre chaque pièce. Je ferme les optiques dans le bonheur que ça me procure. Puis, je me transforme et me met à planer. Mon Green me suit de proche. «Qu'est-ce que tu fous? Attend-moi!» me grogne-t-il.

Je glousse et prend de la vitesse.


	19. Chapitre 18- Étincelants

(Narration Optimus)

-C'est bon, Ratchet. Tu as fait du bon travail. Je n'étais pas blesser, seulement faible! dis-je.

-Tu ne fais aucun effort, c'est claire? Tu n'es pas en état pour quoique ce soit!

-J'ai compris, affirmais-je.

Je me lève sur mes pedes pour quitter la baie med. Et me retourne vers Ratchet ayant une question qui me traverse le processeur: «Sais-tu où sont les deux Cybertronniens qui m'ont ramener?» Mon vieille ami me dit que les deux predacons on sûrement quitter la ville, car nous avons pas entendu parler d'eux à nouveau et il me questionne sur le pourquoi de mon interrogation. Je lui répond de laisser tomber, car c'est sans importance et réagis: «Tu as dit deux Predacons, pourtant il n'y en avait... Alors, elle était une Predacons? J'aurais cru que c'était une Bots... Même le mech lorsqu'il s'est transformé, j'aurai pu le confondre, si je ne savais pas!»

Je dois les retrouver! Car je me dois de les remercier comme je le ferrais envers des bots!

Je n'ai pas à chercher loin, car dehors on entend crier: «Aux Predacons!» Je sors en courant à l'extérieur malgré les commentaires contraire de Ratchet.

Deux bêtes volent rapidement, semblant se poursuivre. Lorsque le plus grand des deux atteints l'autre la course prend fin et il planent paisiblement. Ils devaient s'amuser!

Je dois leur parler avant qu'ils décident de quitter la ville!

Lorsqu'un vaisseau apparaît devant eux. Le predacons, qui doit être Soundtrack, s'affole en faisant un cent-quatre-vingt degrés et est imiter par Greeniron. Faisant des signaux des bras pour attiré l'attention et criant d'arrêter, aux bots de la navette.

Puis, l'aéronef qui les suit tire un coup de feu... C'est une tête chercheuse! Soundtrack pousse Greeniron. Le missil la prend en chasse.

Elle crache des flammes devant elle, diriger vers le sol. Elle prend le même angle que ses flammes en direction du sol. Les civils présent dans le sillon se sont tous éloigné, même ceux qui la voit en approche se pousse.

Elle va tenter de faire exploser le missil au sol et elle a fait dégagé pour la sécurité. Elle est astucieuse!

Il y a un étincelant qui se tient seul au centre de la route. Puis, Soundtrack touche presque le sol et fait une remonté rapide. La tête chercheuse percute le sol. L'explosion ne tarde pas à nous souffler.

Des cries et des pleurs de femme se font entendre. Elle pleurs sont Sparklings. Qui n'est plus au centre du chemin. Oh, non!

Soundtrack reviens vers nous. Elle attérrie en douceur devant la femme. Je me dirige vers elles. Et, j'aperçois l'inconcevable: Soundtrack à aggriper le jeune à son passage, lui sauvant ainsi la vie et risquant la sienne en prenant une charge.

Soundtrack dépose doucement le petit bot qui court voir sa créatrice. Le temps qu'elle se retourne et que j'arrive le vaisseau tire dessus elle. Elle rugit, en colère, contre les bots à l'intérieur de la navette.

Puis, Greeniron attérrie lourdement, sur l'engin, en crachant son feu. Soundtrack s'envole retrouver l'autre Predacons. Elle le fait cesser et elle quitte le dessus de la machine en compagnie de Greeniron.

L'aéronef se met à tirer à nouveau et atteint la petite predacons à son aile. Elle chute en tentant de ralentir sa descente. Elle s'écrase au sol et mute. Elle ramène ses bras en-dessous d'elle.

La navette se positionne pour lui tirer à nouveau dessus et l'achever. En courant à elle, je cris d'arrêter...

Des sentiments... Ça fait longtemps! Je ne suis vraiment plus Optimus Prime, mais tout simplement Orion Pax. Mais je laisserai les autres m'appeler Optimus, ce sera plus simple.

J'actionne mes propulseurs dorsaux, volant jusqu'à la petite. Je l'attrape dans mes bras, puis les tire commence sur le lieu où elle se trouvait.

J'atterrie plus loin, regardant en colère l'aéronef. La petite Predacons se cale contre moi, appeurée. Je lui dépose un servo dans le dos afin de tenter de la rassurer.

Une communication de la navette me parviens: «Nous pourchassons ces Predacons! Poussez-vous, nous nous devons de l'abattre! Ils ont assez causé de dommage!»

Soundtrack grelotte contre-moi, disant qu'elle n'a rien fait, sauf peut-être voler en plein jour et faire peur, accidentellement, aux civils.

«Ici Optimus, je vous ordonne de laisser ces deux bêtes tranquilles! Elles n'ont causé aucun tord!» dis-je.

Aucune communication... Les bots, de la navette battent, en retraite. La voix de Ratchet retentit de derrière moi: «Ces soldats surveillent et protègent la ville contre des Predacons qui nous ont causé des ennuies, il y a quelques cycles et des Decepticons qui ont comme leader: Starcsream. Et, JE T'AVAIS DIT DE FAIRE AUCUN EFFORT!»

La petite se décale de contre moi. Puis, le second Predacons attérrie devant nous et il mute. «Green!» lache, tout bas, Soundtrack en allant vers lui et se blottissant dans les bras du mech.

Je m'approche d'eux et demande pardon pour les mauvaise intention des bots de la navette. Je m'apprête à les remercier, lorsque la petite fembot orange s'écroule. Son pairs la retient et la regarde inquiet.

Ratchet réagit et demande à Greeniron de transporter la petite bot à l'intérieur.

Le temps passe et les soins avance bien. C'était les blessures causé par les tirs de l'aéronef. J'attend patiemment la fin des réparations. Une fois fini, je dis: «Et, merci infiniment de m'avoir emmené au près des Autobots.»

Soundtrack me regarde surprise et sur le qui-vive. «Y'a pas autre chose qui se cache derrière le remerciement?» ose-t-elle demandé timidement. Je secoue la tête en négation et questionnant sur le pourquoi de cette question. Elle me répond d'oublier.

Trop compliqué à expliquer, sûrement. N'insistons pas.

«Merci, Optimus de m'avoir sauvé la vie», me dit-elle en me regardant avec reconnaissance. Un predacons qui admet avoir eu une défaite et qui remercie? Elle est aucunement comme les autres. Même ce Greeniron est différent de Predaking.

«Vous serez mes invités! Vous pourrez rester dans cette ville autant que vous le désirerez!» les informais-je. La petite se met à sauter de joie... Puis, elle me saute au cou dans une étreinte forte. «Petite, allez-y doucement si vous ne voulez pas me tuer», dis-je avec un léger rire. Elle me lache aussitôt, elle garde la tête basse désolée. Je dépose mon servos sur son casque en lui frottant. Elle me sourit. Cette predacons comprend rapidement.

Puisqu'ils sont mes invités, il leur faut leurs quartiers! Et puisqu'ils sont des predacons, il doit y avoir une terrasse pour pouvoir quitter par la voix des airs! Puisqu'ils sont bougeant, le quartier doit être assez éloigner des autres (pour éviter les bruits) et grand pour éviter les fouillis.

J'ai finalement trouvé le quartier parfait.

{Une trentaine de cycle plus tard}

Je toc à la porte du quartier des Predacons. Ça fait un moment que je ne les ai pas vue. Je m'inquiète pour eux. Sont-ils parti sans prévenir? Peu probable vu que nous nous entendons bien.

Rien. Aucun son. Je décide donc d'entrer qu'en même. Je fais un pas à l'intérieur et un second. La porte se ferme.

Soudain, je suis plaqué contre le mur. Une patte griffu à la gorge et une gueule rougeoyante devant mon plastron. Des optiques verts tente de déchiffrer mon Spark. J'ouvre grand mes optiques dans la surprise et la crainte. «Green, s'il te plait!» réussi-je à dire.

Le Predacons rouge se calme après un grogmement qui proviens d'une pièce adjacente. Il mute et me demande pardon en disant: «Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pri... Mes instincts on prit le relais pour protéger Sound...» Il semble hésiter à finir sa phrase. J'en profite donc pour lui demander pourquoi ils ne sont pas sorti depuis plusieurs cycles. Et j'ajoute une question supplémentaire: «Où est Soundtrack?»

La voix de cette dernière retentit disant de venir. Lorsque nous nous trouvons à elle, elle me salut et disant qu'elle est désolée de ne pas avoir donner de signe de vie, un à cause d'un cycle chaleur, deux à cause de la ponte et trois à cause de la couvaison.

C'est vrai, les beasts on des cycles pour la programmation d'étincelant, contrairement au nous les bots... C'est à ce moment qu'il y a le plus de collage de Spark. Et les Predacons couvent? Ça en a bien l'air! J'avoue qu'on connaît peut de choses de leur espèce.

La petite bots orange se pousse un peu plus et me permet de voir quatre boule grise. Ses œufs. Elle m'informe qu'ils vont bientôt éclore!

Après quelques minutes Greeniron et Soundtrack se sont retransformés et les plaques des œufs ont commencé à bouger. Les plaques bougent et forment petit à petit de petites bêtes grises. Puis, le quatrième tarde dans le changement de forme. Soundtrack semble paniqué. Une fois qu'il a fini le changement, il reste allongé au sol les optiques clignotant, menaçant de s'éteindre.

La predacons orange le prend dans sa gueule et cour au balcon sautant dans le vide, nous délaissant, Greeniron, les trois autres étincelant et moi.

(Narration Soundtrack)

Je suis dans l'infirmerie et les bots s'écartent et cri à mon passage. Arrivé devant Ratchet, le seul docteur que je connaisse. Il lache un cri d'horreur et me menaçant d'un outils. Je mute. L'étincelant dans mes bras, moue, manquant de vigueur. «Ratchet... S'il te plait, fais quelque chose» suppliais-je en un plainte. Il prend le jeune que je lui tend et me dit, en gagnant une pièce au côté : «Je ne garanti rien. Ce petit parfait trop faible pour vivre, s'il vient de naître et qu'il est dans cette état!» Il a tout de suite compris et n'a pas posé de question. Ça donne un avantage de survie au jeune.

Je vais pour le suivre, mais la porte me ferme au nez. Je me laisse choir dos au mur, face à la porte.

Green et Optimus arrivent avec les triplets. Je les avais oublier, oh non...

Les trois petites bêtes courent, maladroitement, à moi, dès que Green leurs permet de toucher terre, en s'accroupissant. Les trois ont les optiques verts. Ils se blottissent contre mon châssis en ronronnant la satisfaction de me trouver. L'un des trois me grondent et fait claqué sa petite mâchoire. Je le sers contre moi, avec des larmes qui coulent.

Il se met à mordiller une de mes pièces de mon casque. Je l'éloigne de moi, le regardant. Il tourne la tête sur le côté, se demandant pourquoi j'ai cette réaction. Je le sers à nouveau contre moi. Je ne bouge plus... Les deux autres m'observent. L'un se couche sur mes genoux, l'autre désir se faire prendre comme le premier.

Je m'allonge au sol en prenant soin de ne pas brusqué le trio. Une fois installée, ils se calent contre moi, cherchant de la chaleur. Je les recouvre de mon bras... Je me recroqueville. Je suis allongé dans le couloir du bâtiment médical.

Les minutes passent et Ratchet sort finalement. Je me redresse vivement, faisant sursauter les "mousseux". Le doc secoue la tête négativement, disant qu'il a tout essayé. Le quatrième est donc décédé.

«Je te fais confiance. Ce n'est pas de ta faute!» dis-je. Il semble surpris de ma réaction. Apres tout, je crois que j'aurais été censé de lui sauté à la gorge pour avoir échoué puis j'aurais été supposé, tout simplement, abandonner le quatrième dès sa naissance. Je ne suis pas normal. Green non plus! Il aurait bien pu tué Optimus sur le champs ou le laisser dans nos quartier ou lui rester dans notre chambre à veiller sur les petits, mais il n'en a rien fait.

Greeniron est partie rejoindre les autres Predacons pour leur donné un coup de griffe à débusquer les Decepticons... Avant qu'ils recréent une nouvelle armée.

C'est Optimus qui leur a demandé ce service. Predaking ne voulait pas, mais Greeniron, qui a accompagner Optimus, à réussi à le convaincre en disant ceci: «S'il y a une menace... Comment élever nos étincelants? Comment permettre à notre espèce de prospérer? Nous aurons toujours la crainte qu'un ennemi arrivé et les tuent ou capturent pour faire d'eux leur animaux de compagnie!» À cet argument, Predaking avait gronder méchament

Les Decepticons sont adversaires les numero un a faire disparaître. Ils sont les moins dangereux et plus faible... Mais ils restent pour autant une plait qui ronge tranquillement sans qu'on s'en aperçoive. Versus, les Predacons, eux, sont une blessure profonde et infectée tout près du Spark.

J'ouvre mes optiques et redresse ma tête. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Je mute en bipède et m'y dirige. Mes jeunes me sautes dessus, voulant joueur, car je suis en fin réveiller de ma recharge... Une recharge qui n'a pas été longue du tout et non réparatrice au cause de mes sparklings qui ne cessent pas de faire du bruit et de se chamailler. Je ne dors presque plus à cause de mes trois fouines, mes trois fripouilles, mes trois monstres, mes trois jeunes prédateurs, mes trois petits chasseur.

Je laisse la porte me dévoilé qui se trouve de l'autre côté.

«Oh! Optimus! Que me vaut ta visite?» dis-je surprise et en baillant. J'étire mes bras vers le plafond en même temps, faisant craquer mes engranges. «Tu me semble épuisée, Soundtrack», commence Optimus en entrant. J'acquiesce et lui répond que le trio n'est pas de tout repos. Je m'assois, les jambes croisés et mes servos sur mes genouillères, sur ce qui est censé me servir de table.

Un de mes jeunots vient me rejoindre, passant derrière mes bras et déposant sa tête sur mes servos. C'est tout juste s'il ne s'est pas emmêler! Je souris...

Je relève mon regard vers Optimus. «Que me vaut ta visite?» questionnais-je à nouveau. À ce même instant le mech hoquete et ses optiques s'élargissent. Je saute en bas du lieux où que je suis assise, en prenant soin de déposé mon jeune, et cours au talon d'Optimus qui se fait bouffer par la petite femelle du trio.

Elle est enragée! Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a en tête, mais elle semble vouloir bouffer Optimus. «Aie! Golheart! On ne fait pas ça! C'est mal! Il t'a rien fait en plus!» grongnais-je en la saisissant. Elle me regarde avec des doux optiques et qui se remplisse de larmes. «Tu ne m'auras pas avec cet air de chien battu! Ce que tu faisais est mal!» continuais-je à l'intention de ma petite Goldheart. Je regarde à nouveau à Optimus en lui demandant pardon. Il me répond que ce n'est pas grave.

Je dépose ma petite au sol. Ses deux frères, Hunter et Metra, grimpe sur moi, comme s'il escaladaient un simple mur. Leur sœur les imite à son tour. Je soupire, mais en souriant. Ils ne se lasseront jamais de se coller à moi.

Metra monte jusqu'à mon épaule droite et s'y laisse pendant, mais avec une certaine raideur pour éviter de tomber. Hunter et Gold s'agrippe tout simplement à la fine pièce qui fais le tour complet de ma taille. (Comme les ceintures chez les humains.)

Ils restent en silence, regardant Optimus. Ils attendent quelque chose, mais quoi?

«Pour ta question... J'aurais besoin de tes talents de chasseuse pour trouver un bot. Je serais heureux que tu m'aide à le trouver», me dit Optimus. Je le questionne sur le pourquoi il veut que je le trouve. Il me répond qu'il pourrait aider à en finir avec le problème Decepticons.

«Bon, ok, mais je fais quoi avec mes Sparklings?»

Optimus me dit que la mission sera sans danger, que si je le souhaite, ils peuvent nous suivre. J'acquiesce. «As-tu l'odeur du bot à trouver? Parce que, sinon, mon aide n'est pas trop utile», l'informais-je.

Il sort un petit contenant rempli d'emergeon de son sous espace. Je reconnais l'odeur: Megatron! La pupille de mes optiques se contracte. Je secoue la tête en grondant. Je mute et mes petits grimpent sur moi. Je sors par la fenêtre et prend mon envol.

J'entends Optimus me suivre et allumer ses propulseurs.

Mes instincts prennent le dessus. Je n'ai que ma cible en tête. J'en oublie le paysage.

Je sens mes petits s'agripper à moi et gronder de plaisir à sentir l'air contre leur carrosserie.

Puis, j'arrive au-dessus d'un village en ruine. L'odeur vient de là! J'atterie. Je m'ébroue et feule. Je mute. Mes petits s'installent à mes hanche, comme plus tot ce matin. «Celui que tu cherche es tout près d'ici», lâchais-je à Optimus.

Mes petits émettent des bourdements-grincements pour garder un contacte sonore entre eux et avec moi qui leurs en émet aussi.

Le grand mech rouge et bleu marche tranquillement à mes côtés. «Optimus... Puis-je te poser des questions?» demandais-je en ne perdant pas mon objectif-odeur de mes sens. Le bot me répond qu'il n'y a aucun problème à ce que je lui pose des questions. «Comment se fait-il que tu était mort? Avant que le phénomène étrange se produise... La magie», questionnais-je. Il me raconte brièvement des événements assez noir et qu'il s'est sacrifié pour que Cybertron puisse créer de nouveau la vie.

Des bots du genre ça existent? Ce mech est vraiment fantastique! En plus il a toujours été sympa, patient, et compréhensif envers moi et Green. Ce bot a un Spark en or!

Soudain, un de mes petit étincelant se met à faire un son paniqué: «Triiiiiiii-Triii, Tri, Triiiiiiiiiiii, Triiiiiiiiii-Tri, Triiiii!» Je dépose un servos sur lui, tentant de l'apaiser, mais je sens une odeur. Un Predacons!

Je le cherche discrètement du regard en communiquant à Metra de se taire. «Optimus... On a de la maivaise compagnie...» gloussais-je tout bas. Je vais vers des ruines et dit à mes petits d'aller s'y cacher.

Mais ils n'ont pas le temps de descendre qu'un grand Predacons m'attaque.

Ses pattes me maintiennent les épaules et sa mâchoire claque devant mes optiques. De mes genoux, je réussi à le garder éloigner de mon plastron, mais ça ne sera pas pour longtemps. Mes Sparklings paniquent et émettent des sons de toutes sortent.

Je vois un autre Predacons s'en prendre à Optimus qui à le temps de préparer une défensive. Puis, je vois un mode alternatif, volant, de bot passé au-dessus de nos têtes. J'entends des bruits de mutation et quelque chose qui s'écrase d'un poid lourd. «Dégage ou je tire!» déclare la voix d'un mech... Surement celui qui vient de passer...

Le Predacons au-dessus de moi ricane et se prépare à cracher ses flammes. Puis, le mech tire sur la bête qui recule. J'en profite pour me lever et me transformer en créature. Je saute sur le Predacons et le prend à la gorge. Il ne bouge plus. «Tu mets mes petits en danger, donc meurt!» rugis-je en serrant la mâchoire. Le cou se brise laissant des éclats d'energeon éclabousser le sol et mon visage... Dessinant, sur ce dernier, des traits sinistres.

Je gronde en m'approchant de l'autre Predacons. J'ai une démarche sur de moi et prédatrice. «Va-t-en ou meurt!» feulais-je. Il regarde rapidement autour de lui et choisis la fuite.

Tant mieux!

Mes petits cours entre mes pattes, se frôlant à elles. J'incline la tête en les poussant doucement.

Je reprend ma forme bipède et mes predaklings grimpent encore sur moi. Mais à mon châssis. Je les étreint fortement. Puis, je cesse la force pour seulement garder mes bras autour d'eux, leur faisant une légère protection, inutile, mais rassurante.

Je vais à Optimus et demande s'il va bien. Il me répond que si. Je tourne la tête vers un mech gris... Celui que Optimus voulait et le reconnaît par l'odeur. Je cours à lui me mettant à tourner autour. «J'ai trouvé la cible! La cible est venu à nous... La cible est venu nous aider... La cible etait donc bel et bien dans le secteur... La cible... On en fait quoi?» lâchais-je... Mes instincts me disent qu'il faut le tuer... Mais j'en suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée... Optimus n'a donner aucune instruction...

Ah, mais? C'est Megatron!

«Merci Megatron. Ces Predacons en veullent à cette Predacons... Pour des raisons pas très clairs», dit Optimus. Le mech gris demande ce que nous voulons. «Starcsream aurait pris les commandes des Decepticons. Et nous aurions besoin de toi pour que les Decepticons disparaissent définitivement», explique calmement Optimus. Megatron comemente: «Donc tu voudrais que je me débarrasse de Starscream? Je croyais que les Predacons s'en seraient occuper! À ce que je vois ses bêtes ne sont pas si efficace lorsqu'il s'agit de tuer leur proies... Pas tant prédateur que ça.»

Je gronde! On ne parle pas de mon espèce comme ça! Je montre mes dents.

Mes petits s'agitent sentant mon agressivité monter.

Je respire... Expire... Respire... Du calme, du calme!

Je regarde à Optimus. «Donc, c'est quoi la suite? Tu as toujours besoin de mon aide? Ah! Et sais-tu où en sont Green et les autres? Et, as-tu une autre cible pour moi? J'ai envie de traquer!» dis-je toute exciter. Ça ne me fait pas agir en bête... Laissez mes instincts me guider.

«Non, c'est bon. Je n'ai plus besoin de ton aide», réplique Optimus.

Zute! Je fais quoi moi?

Megatron répond, involontairement à ma question: «Traque de petits animechs. Si tu as tant envies de chasser.» Je redresse la tête et souris d'une façons que je trouve bizarre... Presque sadique. Mais je me secoue: «Y'a les Predacons qui me traque! C'est dangereux! Je crois que je vais simplement me contenter de vous suivre et retourner à Iacon... Si c'est là que vous alliez?»

Optimus me répond que si, car ils doivent parler dans un lien calme, sans... Prédateur.


	20. Chapitre 19- Pertes

Ça fait quelques jours la mésaventure avec la meute de Predacons lorsque je cherchais Megatron... Et Greeniron n'est toujours pas revenu.

Je suis allongée sur le dos, les bras en crois, au sol, dans mes quartiers, sous ma forme bipède. Mes petits petits se chamaillent autours de moi et viennent me tirer des pièces.

Lorsque mon petit Metra m'aggripe un doigt et le tire. Ses dents me transperce le métal. Je me redresse en lâchant : «Aille!» Je ramène mon servos vers moi. J'observe les troue qu'à laissé la dentition de mon fils. Je regarde les goûts d'energeon qui descende de mon bout de chiffre et qui perle sur mon servos.

Ça me donne envie d'aller chasser!

Depuis que j'ai traqué Megatron, je n'ai que deux envies: être une prédatrice et de goûter à l'energeon d'une proies.

Metra grimpe sur mes jambes et dépose ses petites pattes sur mon chassis. Il me miaule un désolé. Je dépose mon servos sur son petit crâne et lui fait un sourire. «Fait juste attention. Ça vos pour les autres aussi! Vous commencez à avoir vos dentas plus grandes et aiguisées! Et ça blesse les autres facilement. C'est une arme», expliquais-je.

Les Predaklings me regardent. Hunter me demande ce que c'est une arme. Je réfléchie pour lui trouver les bons mots et m'explique:

Moi: Une arme, ça blesse et ça peut enlever la vie...

Metra, parlant en bête: Oh, non! Ça va pas faire avec ma morsure?

Moi, rigole un peu en lui caressant le dessu de la tete pour le rassurer: Ne t'inquiète pas... C'est très léger ce que tu m'as fait. Mais une arme, ça blesse, c'esr dangereux. Il faut s'en servir seulement lorsque notre vie est en jeu... Je veux dire lorsque notre vie est en danger.

(Une chance une je me suis reprise. Sinon ils auraient pris au mot!)

Goldheart, en langue des Predacons: Maman! On peut sortir? J'suis écœurer de rester écrasé ici!

Hunter, grognant: C'est vrai que ça ferais du bien pour les pattes aller courir dehors!

Metra, feulant: C'est quand que papa revient?

Moi: On peut sortir... Mais pour papa, je ne sais pas. Bon, allez! On y va!

Je me lève et mes jeunes se mettent à courir autour de moi, joyeux. Même Metra qu'il pense beaucoup à Greeniron. Ça fait vraiment longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de nouvel de lui.

S'occuper les idées pour le moment et plus tard aller informer Optimus.

Je vais ouvrir les portes du balcon. Je me tourne vers les petits: «Baptême de l'air!»

Je recule et je fais un pas dans le vide, le reste de mon corps suit. J'entends mes Predaklings paniquer. Je me transforme et laisse l'air ascendant, du long du bâtiment, me rapporté au balcon. Je pose delciatement chacune de mes pattes et replie lentement mes ailes. «Donc, qui veut être le premier?»

Ils me regardent tous inquiets. Hunter me dit qu'ils ne savent pas voler. «Pour ça qu'il faut apprendre! Et depuis quelques temps vous vous exercez! Vous étirez vos ailes, vos sauts sont plus long avant de rejoindre le sol, car vous utilisez vos ailes, vous les gigottez!» argumentais-je.

Hunter avance timidement et me rejoint sur le balcon et sa sœur le poursuit. Metra reste en arrière, la tête basse et la queue entre les pattes.

Je m'occuperai de lui après...

Goldheart vient de pousser Hunter. Il chute. Je saute à mon tour, plongeant. Je le rattrape, mais je n'ai pas besoin de l'aider. Il ouvre instinctivement les ailes et se laisse planer. «Voilà! Essaie de remonter... Fait attention au couloir d'air! Tu n'es pas assez fort pour te battre contre eux!» dis-je par expérience.

Il bat maladroitement les ailes et prend lentement de l'altitude, mais en perdant parfois par un faux mouvement. Puis, nous atteignons le balcon. Hunter atterri très maladroitement, il a même basculer postérieur par dessus tete.

Je ris, mais dis sérieusement: «Goldheart, pour punition: tu es la prochaine!» Elle me fait des gros yeux de peur. Elle ne bouge plus. éavance. Elle débute un mouvement de fuite, mais je l'attrape dans ma gueule. Elle se met à gémir lorsque j'approche du vide. Puis, ce qu'elle doit redouter, arrivé: je la lache dans le vide. Et je plonge aussitôt, je ne suis pas pour la tuer!

Elle fini par comprendre qu'elle doit faire comme son frere et ouvrir les ailes. Ensuite, elle saisie rapidement l'idée et le fonctionnement. Elle bat des ailes et remonte. Je la suis en prévention et lui fait par du même commentaire fait à Hunter. Son atterrissage est tout aussi catastrophique que le premier, elle fait des culbutes.

«Metra, à toi... Approche, je ne te ferai pas de sale coup et les autres ne t'en feront pas!»

Je décoche un regard noir aux deux autre qui dit qu'il ne veut mieux pas essayer.

Metra s'avance, arrivé au rebord, il se met à reculer en secouant la tête. Je traîne ma queue et la positionne deriere lui pour l'empêcher de poursuivre sa marche arrière. Je le pousse donc légèrement, pour qu'il soit à nouveau au rebord.

Il se met à trembler de peur et me demande si on peut prendre un endroit moins haut. «Moins haut? Moins haut je ne pourrai jamais te rattraper à temps s'il arrive quoique ce soit... Le sol est beaucoup trop proche pour une chute libre, si on prend un endroit moins haut!»

Puis, je vois une ombre passé au dessus de nos têtes. Je redresse les optiques dans l'espérance de voir Greeniron, mais c'est un mech que je hais: Starscream!

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de reagir qu'il me plaque au sol en l'attachant les poignets et en me jetant dans le vide.

J'ai juste le temps de voir qu'il prend mes petits Predaklings! Pendant que je chute, je le vois décoller... Avec mes petits.

Je tente de muter sans succes. Ma chute se poursuit.

C'est comme ça que je rend le Spark? Et laissant mes gamins entre les griffes de ce Decepticons?

Je ferme les optiques qui sont pleines de larmes.

Je ne peux pas! Peux pas les laisser!

Je tente encore et encore de muter, mais en vain.

Le sol se rapproche dangereusement. Je ferme les optiques pour ne pas voir l'impacte.

J'entends un rugissement lointain. Je n'ose même pas regarder, au risque de voir le sol.

Puis, je sens qu'on me saisi. Et j'ai la sensation qu'on remonte.

Persuadé que c'est Greeniron, je dis: «Merci ma demi de Spark!» Un léger grondement suit. J'ouvre les optiques. Je vois un poitrail de couleur noir et bleu .

«Ah... Pardon!» paniquais-je en reprenant: «Je croyais que c'étais enfin mon Sparkmate...»

Il ne me répond pas tout de suite. Il me jette un petit regard.

Je regarde derrière moi et vois la ville qui "s'éloigne". Je feule de surprise.

Et mes Sparklings? Je commence à gigotter. En language Predacons, l'autre me dit: «Calmez-vous! Vous allez glissez de mes pattes! Ne vous inquiétez pas! Je suis un allié... Un ami. Le dernier représentant présentant des premiers Predacons.»

Le sol se rapproche doucement et le mech atterrie en me déposant délicatement et mutant aussitôt. Je ne bouge pas, le regardant un peu paniqué. S'inclinant et se présentant: «Mon nom est Viserion.» Le mech se redresse. Il s'approche de moi, se penche et me prend, avec douceur, les poignets et d'une griffe rompt les menottes. Il est vraiment grand! Aussi grand comme Predaking.

«Mer... Merci», balbutiais-je. Il reste penché devant moi, m'observant. «Vous n'êtes pas blessé? Et qu'est venu faire ce Decepticons?» dit-il. Je lui répond que j'en ai aucune idée. Puis, je rajoute en fondant en larme qu'il a enlevé mes trois Predaklings.

Il me sert contre lui en disant: «Je vais les trouver! Il n'a pas à toucher à ceux de notre espèce!»

Je me cale contre lui, en sanglot. Où est Greeniron? C'est de lui que j'ai besoin! Pas de ce mech! Même s'il n'est pas méchant.

Entre deux sanglots, je parviens à demander comment il se fait qu'il était là au bon moment. «L'instinct et je traquais ce mech! Il me semblait suspect et ne m'attirait guère confiance», me répond calment Viserion.

Lorsque je sèche mes larmes, il se lève et me dit: «Toi, tu connais l'odeur de tes petits! Trouve les et j'irai les chercher!» Je me redresse en hochant la tête. Je mute lentement en Predacons.

Le mech fait de même.

Je ferme les optiques, sentant l'air, cherchant l'odeur de mes Sparklings. Lorsque je la trouve. J'ouvre grand les ailes et décolle en trombe. Viserion me suit de proche.

Arrivée à l'endroit où émane l'odeur de mes petits, je fonce tout droit à l'intérieur. Perdant ainsi Viserion. Je m'en fou! Je veux mes petits!

Je continue mon avancé aveuglément. Lorsque je débouche dans une pièce où se tient Starscream devant une cage. La boite à barreau maintient mes petits captifs. Le mech les regardent un moment avant de prendre Goldheart par l'aile.

Je rugis. Le Decepticons se retournent vers moi en riant nerveusement: «Ah? Éh, Éh! Maman Preda est là? Je dépose ton petit d'accord?»

Au contraire, il lance Goldheart. Je cours vers elle pour la rattraper, mais elle heurte le mur avant et Starscream me tire dessus, comme plusieurs autres Vehicons qui arrivent. Je m'écrase au sol et mute en bipede. «Je veux que mes petits Predaklings!»

Le Seekers avance et dit qu'il est désolé, il les garde, car il les dresse pour son armée.

Le Decepticons vient écraser mes jambes, faisant déplacer mes engrenages. Starscream s'éloigne et prend Hunter. Il lui arrache les ailes, en disant: «Celui-ci sera bien moins prétentieux!» Mon petits gemi de douleur... Je regarde impuissante.

Lorsque un mur explose et la couleur des flammes est bleu. Viserion avançant et sortant de la fumé rugis. Il mute et avance d'un pas rapide et déterminé vers Starscream. Tout les Vehicons se sont barré à la vue du grand Predacons.

Le Seekers tend Hunter à Viserion. «Je ... Je faisais que regardé!» dit-il. Viserion prend doucement mon petit dans ses mains. Pendant ces quelques secondes, Starsream à muté en mettant les gaz à fond.

Viserion prend mon petit Metra qui lui grimpe aussitôt dessus. Le grand Predacons s'approche de moi. Il me dépose sur mon chassis mon petit Hunter. Puis, le mech me prend et me transporte jusqu'à la sortie.

Une fois à l'extérieur, il me dépose. Puis, il prend Metra, qui est sur son épaule, me le remettant. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait? Il nous abandonne ici?

L'angoisse grandit en moi.

Il se transforme et il ne prend entre ses pattes. Il commence à battre des ailes, faisant soulever la poussière.

Je ne sais pas si je m'endors ou si c'est la stase qui m'appelle... Mais une chose est sur: je perd la notion du réel et tout devient sombre.

(Narration omnisciente)

Apres un vol tres rapide de la part de Viserion, ils sont finalement arrivé à l'infirmerie.

Soundtrack a été prise d'urgence par Ratchet et le petit Hunter par un de ses subordonnés.

«Je souhaite qu'ils s'en sortent», pense-t-il. En gardant Metra avec lui.

Après plusieurs heures, Soundtrack et Hunter sont hors danger. Le petit Hunter a été déposé sur le chassis de sa mère qui est inconsciente.

Les deux autres predacons ne connaissent l'état du duo blessé.

De son côté, Metra devient impatient. Il court d'un côté à l'autre, tourne sur lui même. Il veut descendre des bras de Viserion. Metra étire les ailes et saute des bras du grand mech noir et bleu. L'adulte le rattrape. «Éh, Éh, ou vas-tu petit? Il faut laisser le doc' travaillé tranquillement!» informe Viserion.

Puis, à l'extérieur des cries se font entendre. Intrigué, Viserion s'y dirige en mettant le yougling sur son épaule. Le jeune lui tire une pièce de métal en grondant. «Du calme. Ça ne sent pas le danger de toute façon et on retourne à l'intérieur sous peu», informe Viserion.

Le grand Predacons va à l'extérieur. Pendant son avancé, il remarque une ombre qui passe au-dessus de sa tête. Puis, une masse s'écrase et se releve aussi vite. D'autres Predacons arrivent. C'est la bataille entre deux groupes.

Le jeune se met à grouiller sur l'épaule de Viserion. Ce dernier ne sait pas trop quoi faire, ne connaissant pas la,cause du conflit et quel "camp" est le bon. «Petit... Qu'est qu'il y a?» s'interroge Viserion en restant loin de la bataille, tentant de comprendre les enjeux du combat.

Metra se met à gazouiller: «Opi, Opi!»

Viserion regarde les combattants, tentant de voir qui est le fameux père. Lorsqu'un Preda rouge s'écroule au sol. Mort.

Metra se met à émettre des sons aigüe et fort.

Viserion comprend qui etait le mechs.

Au même moment, Soundtrack sort de l'hôpital, ayant été sortie de Stase par le tiraillement qui se produisait dans son Spark. Lorsqu'elle voit le cadavre de son "mate", elle pousse un crie de rage et se transforme. Elle engage le combat, ne faisant pas attention qui sont ses adversaire ou non. Mais ceux qui ne le sont pas, l'évite et quitte la scène. Ne reste plus que les "méchants" Predacons de toujours, mais queluques-uns fuient.

Elle fait un carnage. Viserion observe et n'ose pas intervenir. Lorsqu'elle se dirige vers lui d'un pas menaçant et mute et sort une grosse épée lourde de ses plaques de dos. «Wow» émet Viserion ne s'attendant pas à une tel arme sur une bot qui semble aussi délicate.

Metra se met à trembler de peur à voir sa mère sous cet excès de rage non-gérer.

Soundtrack avance, menaçante. Le grand mech noir et bleue se tient prêt à se défendre. Lorsque la jeune mère saute sur le Predacons qui l'a aidée, elle tente de le toucher de son arme. Viserion esquive sans difficulté, attrape Soundtrack de dos, lui fait lâcher son arme et la plaque contre un mur. «Calme, calme. Allez, calme... Tu vas faire des actes que tu regretteras», commencée le Predacons pour apaiser la fembot dont son Spark est obscurcie par la colère et la douleur. «Je sais ce que ça fait de perdre des êtres cher. Mais tuer ne servira à rien. Ça ne les ramènera pas!» poursuit Viserion. «J'ai perdu les miens lors du cataclysme. Il me reste rien d'eux! Toi tu as encore deux Sparklings!»

Soundtrack commence à reprendre conscience de ses actes. Ses systèmes se décontracte, la tension se dissipe. Les paroles de Viserion tourne dans son processeur. La colère de son Spark s'apaise, mais fait place à une grande tristesse.

Le mech relâche la petite bot, voyant qu'elle se calme et sanglote.

Soundtrack commence à pleurer toute les larmes de son corps. Elle va pour se laisser s'écrouler, mais le mech la retient. Il la pousse doucement vers l'hôpital en disant: «Rentre... Tu as besoin de rester sous surveillance à mon avis.»

Elle marche en automate, traînant ses pedes. Metra quitte l'épaule de Viserion pour allez sur sa mere. Il se penche vers l'avant, pour voir le visage de sa créatrice, mais glisse. Soundtrack le rattrape et le sert en même temps contre son châssis. «Mon petit Metra!» murmure-t-elle. Une fois entré à l'intrigue, Hunter arrive en courant. La Predacons orange se penche et prend aussi Hunter. Elle ne sait plus où qu'elle en est, mais elle sait qu'elle doit prendre soin de ses petits.

«Prend soin de toi. Ne fait pas d'idioties. Je tient aux miens!» dit Viserion en laissant Soundtrack et ses gamins. La petite Preda se retourne et dit: «Merci. Mais vous partez?» Le grand mechs noirs répond, sans se tourner: «Oui, je repars voir si d'autres des nôtres n'ont pas de problème. Je veux protéger les miens! Nous avons le droit d'avoir une place dans ce monde. Nous sommes des Cybertronniens aux même titre que les Autobots.» Il sort de l'hôpital sur ces mots. Il mute et pousse un rugissement en décollant d'un seul coup d'aile, fair dans un mouvement sec.

Soundtrack le regarde partir sans rien dire, mais pense: «On ne le reverra jamais.» Puis, Metra gronde, sortant sa mere de ses pensées: «Je l'appréciais bien. Dommage.» la créatrice frotte la tête de son fils en pensant, au nouveau: «Je me demande qu'elle est la suite qui nous attend? J'espère plus de perte...»

Le regard de Soundtrack est rempli de tristesse et douleur.

Ratchet arrive en disant, grincheux: «Te voilà! Tu sais, tu n'es pas au meilleur de ta forme! À ne pas te trouver, je craignais le pire! Retourne à ton lit!»

Après une journée à récupérer au centre médical, Ratchet à donné congé à Soundtrack.

Elle est rentrée à ses quartiers et s'est laissé tombé au sol par le découragement et n'en pouvant plus de la douleur au Spark, que lui cause la mort de Greeniron. Ses petits Predaklings aux côtés de son visage et se mettent à la mordiller pour qu'elle se lève.

Elle émet un simple grognement. Après un moment de silence et d'inactivité chez les jeunes Predaklings, Soundtrack se relève en leur demandant ce qu'il y a.

Hunter gronde sa réponse: «On veut pas resté cloitré ici! On veut sortir!»

La mère se lève en soupirant: «Ok!»

Les petits la regardent étant surpris par la facilité qu'ils ont eu, mais heureux de pouvoir enfin sortir.

Puis, ils se transforment, en synchronisme, en bipède. Au début, ils ne comprennent pas trop et finisse par s'habituer à cette position verticale.

Puis, île décident de prendre les mains de leur mere entre les leurs et de la trainer hors de la chambre, puis à l'extérieur en prenant les couloirs de l'édifice.

La jeune mère ne fait même pas attention aux changements de forme de ses petits tellement qu'elle n'est pas dans son assiette. En temps normale et serait devenu sur exciter et les aurait serré contre elle. Mais là... La mort de Greeniron la perturbe trop. Elle en reste avec une énorme douleur insoutenable au Spark. Elle a l'impression qu'il lui manque quelque chose.

Marchant en automate, dans les couloirs, et les optiques vides.

«Maaaaman! Arrete de faire le Zombie! Ça fait peur là!» réagit Hunter.

En marchant dans les rues de Iacon, Soundtrack retrouve tranquillement son état anormale. Lorsqu'elle réalise qu'elle devrait peut-être mettre les autres au courant de l'attaque des Predacons et de Starscream qui a fait le con. «Hunter, Metra... Trac-Tranque», ils se tournent vers Soundtrack qui vient de parler et la regarde avec des optiques pétillant de joies. «Trac-traque quoi?» se met à sautiller Hunter, Metra enchaîne de sa petite voix de bipede mélodieuse: «J'ai pas envie de faire trac-traque! Je veux juste être tranquille! Marcher un peu quoi! J'ai pas envie de chasser... De faire Trac-Traque.»

Soundtrack se penche vers ses jeunes en regardant Hunter et dit: «Trac-traque Optimus. Je dois parlé avec lui.» Sans un mot supplémentaire, Hunter se transforme et par au pas de course entre les jambes des passant et esquivant les civils qui marchent dans la rue.

En voyant ça, Metra se transforme aussi et utilise sa mere, en grimpant sur elle, comme aire de décollage. Puis, se jetant de l'épaule de sa créatrice, il étire ses ailes et commence à planer comme s'il avait toujours fait ça. Lorsqu'il commence à perdre de l'altitude, il bat des ailes.

À la recherche de son frère, il détecte l'odeur de Optimus à la place. Il se met donc à émettre des grincements et des "tri-tri triiiiiiii" appelant son frère. Metra vient de passé en mode chasse malgré lui.

Hunter cours en-dessous de son frère, esquivant toujours les passants, lorsqu'ils s'arrêtent devant une grande entré, Metra atterie en se retransformant. Il se met à sautiller en vouant sa mere qui arrive, criant: «Maman! Maman! Trouvé Optimus! trouvé! Là! Dans ce bâtiment!»

La jeune mère ne prend même pas la peine de féliciter son fils etant retourné dans cet état de neutralité souffrante.

Entrant et marchant d'un pas lent, plongé dans ses pensé, Soundtrack avance dans les couloirs, cherchant Optimus. Se sont ses instincts qui la guident vers lui, car, elle, elle n'est pas en état, consciencemrnt, pour manœuvrer son corps.

Lorsqu'elle tombe nez à nez avec Optimus, ce dernier s'inquiète en la voyant comme ça: «Soundtrack! Qu'est-ce qui ce passe?»

Elle poursuit son avancé jusqu'à Optimus. Ses petits restant derrière à l'entré de la pièce. Puis, la Predacons se laisse tomber contre le prime et débutant, silencieusement, à verser toute les larmes d'energeon de son corps.

«Éh là, Éh là! Calme, calme! Soundtrack! Qu'est-ce qui ce passe?» dit Optimus en serrant la fembot dans ses bras. Entre deux sanglots silencieux, elle répond: «Morts!»

Optimus fronce ses crêtes optiques, ne comprenant pas, mais sachant qu'il n'aimera pas la suite puisque ç'a un lien avec la mort. «Goldheart est morte! Greeniron aussi! Green... Starscream avait... Capturer mes enfants... Il a tué ... Goldheart! Arracher les ... ailles de Hun-Hunter... Quand on est revenu... Predacons était là... Se battait... Green à été ... Assassiné!» dit-elle entre deux pleurs qui sont devenue audible.

Pendant qu'elle parlait, les deux Sparklings se sont rapprochés.

«Quoi?» murmure Optimus. «Starscream a fait quoi?» reprend-il sentant une sourde colère monté en son Spark. Le prime pense: «S'attaquer à cette famille! À cette fembot! La plus aimable qui soit! Une fembot qui a un Spark d'enfant! C'est horrible! Et sont Sparkmate de mort... Ooooh, non!»

Ouvrant son comm-lien, Optimus dit à l'autre, à qui il s'adresse par comm-lien: «Je voudrais que tu vienne. Soundtrack est mal... Tu peux venir maintenant?» La réponse tarde à arriver, mais est positive.

Lorsqu'un cyclop violet arrive dans la pièce, il voit les deux jeunes de Soundtrack. Il ne les avait jamais vue. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir des petits aux optiques vertes, que ce gène se serait stabiliser pour eu.

Shockwave a fait une découverte: le gène qui rend les optiques des Predacons verts est un gène instable et qui est aussi à l'origine de ce caractere doux, plus logique et moins impulsif.

«Soundtrack», dit simplement Shockwave. Les deux petits sursautent et se tournent vers le gros violet. Metra, en le voyant, ne reste pas là et va se cacher derrière Optimus. Hunter, lui, regarde le mech, sur le qui-vive et lorsque le scientifique fait un pas, il décampe rejoindre son frère.

«Que ce passe-t-il?» demande Shockwave. Puis, Optimus lui explique la situation. Le mech violet hoche la tête, pensif. «Pour ce qui est Sparkmate, je ne peux rien faire. Puis, ce domaine illogique n'est pas de mon ressort», conclu-t-il froidement en quittant les bots qui sont là.

Mais, le cyclop à une idee derrière la tète. Il ne va tout de même pas laisser sa création mourrir sans rien faire!

Pendant qu'il quitte pour mettre son plan en œuvre, Optimus rompt l'étreinte. Il passe un bras au tour des épaules de Soundtrack et la dirige plus loin. «Je veux que tu reste ici, avec tes Sparklings, quelques temps. Je veux qu'on veille sur toi. Tu as assez eu de difficulté dernièrement», dit-il en se dirigeant vers une chambre sans propriétaire.

Une fois entré, Optimus dit à la Predacons, même s'il ne se sent pas écouter: «Ça sera tes quartiers. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, tu sais où me trouver.»

Puis, le prime quitte la pièce, laissant les Predacons seuls et promettant de revenir dans quelques heures.

* * *

Le personnage Viserion ne m'appartient pas.


	21. Chapitre 20- Follerie sanglante

Soundtrack est resté coucher sur le sol en étoile toute le reste de la journée. Les petits au départ ont resté assis près d'elle, mais ont vite changé d'idée en pensant que resté là à ne rien. Faire n'arrangerait rien et qu'en plus il perdait du temps pour s'amuser. Donc, ils ont commencé à se chamailler et, se laissant emporter, ont quitter la chambre.

Ils ont même poursuivit leur cours jusqu'à l'extérieur. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils ont même sortie de la grande ville de Iacon. C'est au couché de l'astre solaire qu'ils s'aperçoivent qu'ils sont loin de leur maman.

«Metra, tu sais où qu'on est?» murmure Hunter inquiet. Metra secoue la tête négativement. «On devrait peut-être rentré avant que la nuit soit tombé», conseille-t-il en retournant vers la ville. «Tu sais par où aller pour trouver maman?» réagit Hunter qui se fait répliquer, par Metra: «Oui idiot! Je n'ai qu'à suivre mon flair, il me guidera! Tu pourrais faire comme moi! C'est pas compliqué! Tu aurais même pu y penser! Toto!»

Hunter gronde en disant: «T'as pas à me traité de nom!» Levant les optiques vers le ciel, Metra se dirige vers la route et ainsi la suivre pour retourner dans la ville et ensuite flairé sa maman.

Lorsqu'une voix, sur un ton amusé, que les deux petits connaissent bien se fait entendre: « Vous avez beaucoup grandit! Alors les enfants? Vous allé où comme ça? Vous ne saluez pas votre pere?»

Les deux jeunes se retournent et voit Greeniron en chair et en os... Ou plutôt: en métal et en protoforme.

«Comment ça t'es vivant? Je t'ai vue sans Spark! Et pourquoi t'as pas été voir maman? Elle est folle de tristesse!» reagit Metra qui trouve la situation très étrange. Hunter, lui, cours vers le mech et saute dans ses bras en criant: «Papa!»

Metra reste où qu'il est sur ses gardes. Surtout que l'odeur de Greeniron n'est pas son odeur habituelle.

«Metra! Tu vas me chercher maman?»

Le petit acquiesce et décampe en courant puis mute.

Il decolle du sol et va retrouver sa mere. Pas pour faire plaisir à son pere, mais plus par crainte.

Arrivé dans la pièce où sa mere se laisse dépérir, il cri: «Maman! Debout! Y'a papa qui est à l'extérieur de la ville et Hunter est resté avec!» D'un bon, elle se leve avec un sourir grand et les optiques pétillants de bonheur. Ayant un regain de vie, c'est à son tour de courir et muter une fois dehors et voler jusqu'à l'extérieur de la ville.

Metra, lui, est resté au QG des Autobots. Il a voulu s'ouvre sa mere et s'est arrêter juste avant de mettre les pieds à l'extérieur en disant: «C'est pas papa! Je suis le seul qui n'est pas aveugle?»

Lorsque la voix d'Optimus se fait entendre: «Que ce passe-t-il Metra? Que fais-tu là? Tout seul?»

Le petit se retourne vivement vers le Prime et cours à lui. L'escaladant et allant se blottir dans le cou de Optimus, cherchant du réconfort. «Je ne comprend plus rien!» dit-il tout simplement.

(Narration Metra)

Me blottissant contre le mech, je commence à pleurer. Je comprend plus! Personne voit que tous n'est pas logique! Papa n'est plus là! Le lien le prouve!

Un servos se dépose sur ma tete. "Explique moi Metra. Explique moi" dit la voix de prime. "Un mech... Comme papa est là... Dehors de la ville... Hunter et maman crois que c'est papa! Mais c'est pas papa! Pas la même odeur! Pas de lien! Rien!" marmonnais-je entre deux pleures.

"Petit. Je vais aller voir ça. Tu veux? On y va?" dit gentillement Optimus. J'acquiesce. Il me depose au sol et marche calmement. Avant de quitter le bâtiment, il informe des mechs qu'il sort pour régler un truc.

Je le suis en courant.

Tout le long du trajet, je galope en essayant de faire presser le pas au mech rouge et bleu. Lorsque j'arrive où j'ai abandonné Hunter, il n'y plus une trace de personne. Je regarde autour de moi nerveusement.

"Mais... Sont où?" Je continue de tourner sur moi même en cherchant. Mais rien. Personne! Sauf Optimus...

Justement, ce dernier me dit: "tu es certain gamin d'avoir vue ton... Pere, ici?"

Je le regarde avec des optiques de chien battu. Des larmes me montes aux optiques. Personnes me croient! Personnes m'écoutent!

Je pars en courant.

(Narration Omnisciente)

Metra pars en courant, se dirigeant dans la ville. Il s'y perd et se trouve un coin dans une ruelle et s'y assoit en pleurant. Recroquevillé sur lui-même.

Optimus, à regarder le jeune partir sans savoir quoi dire ou faire pour le jeune. Puis, il rentre à la base, ne voyant plus l'utilité de resté planté là et sachant qu'il ne trouverait pas Metra.

{Du côté de Soundtrack}

Elle saute de joie, elle cour autour de Greeniron. Le mech reste neutre et ne réagit pas. Hunter sautille aussi et grimpe sur le bot rouge. "Papa! Pourquoi avoir changé d'endroit?"

Le Predacons adulte ne répond pas, cherchant une explication. "Éh bien... Euh... C'est meiux ici?"

Personne ne rajoute quoique ce soit. La fembot saute au cou de Greeniron...

Tout le reste de la journee Soundtrack n'a pas lâché d'une piece son Sparkmate.

Au moment où que le soleil descend, Soundtrack décide de trainer Greeniron jusqu'à leur quartier. Le petit Hunter cours derriere ses parents en eméttant ses sons bestiale... Mais joyeusement.

Bien avant d'arriver à leur chambre, Soundtrack se retourne vivement vers Greeniron, le regard sombre. «Qui es-tu? Tu n'es pas Green! Green parle beaucoup! Green est enjoué! Green m'aime! Green me renvoie toujours des sentiments dans le lines sparkmate! Green ... Je ne souffrais pas pendant qu'il était en vie! Là, mon Spark souffre! Tu es qui?» lache-t-elle maintenant que ses émotions redevenaient tranquillement à la normal.

Le "Greeniron" déglutie. Il regarde autour de lui paniqué.

Puis, Soundtrack saute sur place en rugissant, d'un ton grave: «J'AI POSÉ UNE QUESTION! T'ES QUIIIIIII?»

Hunter, il cesse de bouger. Il arrête de respirer un moment.

La Predacons orange s'enrage... Son regard devient fou. Mais, elle s'écroule au sol, se tenant le chassis. Hunter s'approche de sa mere en lui demandant si elle va bien. La seule reponse qu'il a est un grognement sourd. Puis, le jeune se fait pousser violemment par sa créatrice.

Se relevant silencieusement sur ses pedes, Soudtrack se tient raide et à les optiques qui brillent d'une lumière malsaine... D'une lueur sombre et folle. D'un coup, s'en prévenir et s'en que personne s'en doute, elle saute sur le faut Greeniron qui se met à hurler de peur.

«Je suis qu'un shipeshifter! C'est Shockwave qui m'a demand'raaaah...» commence le cubertronnien qui vient de se faire blesser par soundtrack qui perd de plus en plus la notion du réel. Soudtrack plonge ses doigts dans les cavités des optiques et prend l'optique en tre ses doigts. Puis, elle tire lentement se mettant à ricaner. D'un seul geste, elle tire un bon coup arrachant l'optique, ce qui fait hurler le mech.

Ensuite, elle retire ses mains du visage du mechs et prend des cables... Puis les tire, tentant de les arracher. Elle cesse le geste pour prendre la tête du faux Greeniron entre ses mains et la fracasser à plusieurs reprises contre le sol.

Pendant ses gestes, elle emet des rire fou. Lorsque les optiques du mechs sont éteintent... Elle se tourne vers Hunter, avec le même regard. «Maman?» emet le gamin.

Sans attendre, la Predacons devenu folle saute sur son fils.

Au même moment où qu'elle commence à faire les mêmes actes sanglant que plus tôt, Shockwave arrive en disant: «Soundtrack! Qu'est-ce qui te prend? Il est totalement illogique que tu t'en prenne à des bots. Ce n'est pas toi ca!»

La fembot ... Si nous pouvons encore la nommé ainsi... Se tourne lentement vers le cyclop. Ses optiques brillent et en sont presque jaune plutôt que vert.

Elle se leve rapidement et cours vers Shockwave qui lui demande de se calmer et cesser ses actes, sous conséquences qu'il ouvre le feu. Mais, Soundtrack poursuit sa course vers le mech.

Le scientifique leve son canon en direction du monstre humanoïde. «Dernier avertissement», émet-il. Mais... Elle n'écoute pas. Le mech se met donc à tirer sur la femme, lorsqu'un tire la touche, la transperçant de par en par. Elle s'écroule dans son élan et glisse sur le sol jusqu'au pied de Shockwave.

Le mech regarde sa création. Il regarde l'énergeon s'accumuler autour de la Predacons.

Il releve la tete et voit le gamin au sol.

Optimus qui a eu des alertes de coup de feu, s'étant déplacé sur les lieux, voit en arrivant Shockwave avec le petit Hunter inconscient sans son servos. «Qu'as-tu fait Shockwave?» demande Optimus pensant que c'est lui qui a commis ce massacre et ne connaissant pas la situation.

Shockwave ne dit pas un mot et quitte rapidement l'endroit, pendant que le chef Autobot se met à lui tirer dessus afin de l'arrêter.

Optimus cesse le feu et contacte Ratchet, sautant rapidement sur une conclusion: «Ratchet, le Greeniron et Soundtrack sont décédé et il a apporter le petit avec lui. Transmet l'information aux autres que nous devons retrouver Shockwave, le coupable.»


End file.
